


Blood Runs Thick

by a_little_nostalgic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Detective AU, Detective!Levi, Explicit Language, I embarrass myself writing smut, I wish I can write in canon universe, Multi, Police AU, Smexiness, Violence, but here, mysterious!Reader, some canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_nostalgic/pseuds/a_little_nostalgic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: There was something about you not even you can put your finger on. The mysteries of your past unravel when you go into uncharted territory, but this is not a case you can solve alone. As you uncover the doors to your past, so do you bare yourself to the one dangerous man who can save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At What Cost?

Setting down the pristine white and gold invitation pamphlet onto your kitchen table, you sighed and began putting on a light jacket before grabbing your suitcase to go to work. You walked out of your modest-sized apartment and locked the door, flipping your hair out of your eyes, and skipping down the stairs. The air outside was cool in the morning despite the autumn sun overhead, and for the first time in a while you actually enjoyed going to work, just because the ride there would cheer you up from your sullen state so early in the morning. You always checked your mail before you go out, a habit since you were young when you did most of the housework despite your family’s ability to have been able to afford house keepers. But this morning’s mail soured your mood and you began contemplating changing that habit – it wasn’t good to see or hear about something that would be on your mind for the rest of the day. You didn’t want to be awake to think about something this annoying.

Although, honestly, it was the fact that you didn’t know what to think about your sister’s anniversary party invitation that made you so depressed. You hadn’t spoken or heard from her in five years, if the calculations added up… yes, the last time you spoke was just before you attended college after you permanently changed your name to forget your lineage. In fact, your last conversation was while you were both signing the wills of your late parents – you wanted no more connection to your family and the business your father ran, thus you had given all of your inheritance, all of your family’s wealth, to Madeline, and she and her husband soaked that news with joy. Whatever they were doing now, you wanted nothing of it, and regretted little of cutting off ties with her permanently. You had only been close to your mother anyway, and she had passed away just after Madeline married ten years ago. You did not lose nor miss much.

However, giving up your inheritance did leave you to deal with a bunch of college debt; while you were a diligent student and had some scholarship and worked part time to pay off your bills, you were not able to pursue the medical degree you had wanted when you were younger and settled immediately to work after graduating college. You do not dislike your job as a paralegal, though you did not particularly care for it either – most of your work consisted of looking and sorting over legal files, dealing with the boring parts of cases that came from courts or the police department next door. Law was something you had contemplated on throughout college and now through work, but if you were to continue pursuing a higher degree, it would not be any time soon. It paid the bills and you were well-received in your department, but it was not exactly a fabulous life.

The only rewarding thing about your work may just be the connections you have made. It was quite a bonus to be able to admit to some of your other friends: “Yes, I am friends with these FBI agents at work. It’s pretty interesting, looking over their cases sometimes.”

You weren’t a bragger, but that was something to brag about.

Though technically, you also had to admit that statement was not quite the entire truth. Though you had gotten to know this trio from the police department quite well over the past two years, the main reason you hit off was because you were all trainees, all of the same age – they were still in the process of becoming “official” agents, shadowing the brightest detective in the department, just as you were still at the beginning stage of your own career and were slowly making your way up. But since they were the prodigies of the best detective in the city, it was indeed true that their cases tended to be more intriguing, outside the scope of simpler cases like burglary, lawsuits, and accidental murders. They actually did deeper investigations, and it kept you from falling asleep at work when you had access to some of their evidence files or conducted research for them.

You parked your car outside the law firm and walked into the building, waving to several coworkers on the way. Several folders were already perched on your desk – it was, after all, Monday, and paperwork had piled up over the weekend. Sitting down but not sighing, as this had not been the worst part of the day, you began sorting through the data collection for information on mundane lawsuits.

But your spirit lifted slightly when three familiar figures walked through the front door. They were all wearing police uniforms, but unlike the uniforms of usual officers, theirs were branded with the logo of special investigators, though trainees at that. The one leading them was the tallest of the three, with brown hair and constantly wide jade eyes; his face seemed stuck in a look of alert and focus, and you knew exactly just how much that reflected Eren’s personality. He was the most passionate and dedicated person you knew. Following close but behind was a shorter, more quiet blond young man with blue eyes, his posture not as upright as Eren as if trying to avoid drawing attention, his face more relaxed though contemplative. Armin was a calm guy, and he acted as Eren’s voice of logic, sometimes, though it seemed there was some form of admiration, as well. And lastly, Mikasa walked in, immediately turning heads from a few male coworkers. She was one of the few Asian population in the area around here, with straight black hair and equally dark eyes, a stoic face reflecting seriousness and slight intimidation. She was the quietest out of the three but also had emitted the greatest aura. Sometimes you did not know whether to admire her or be intimidated by her emotionless gaze.

Familiarly as ever, the three marched towards you, file in hand. Armin and Mikasa nodded at you in greeting but Eren was the only one to perform a perfect salute. You raised an eyebrow at the formality. “You do realize that still is completely excessive. I am hardly an official.”

Meekly with a grin, he lowered his arms as Armin sighed with a smile behind him, handing over his folder. “Force of habit,” Eren admitted when you took the files while staring at them, “captain has been super uptight about it lately.”

“Captain neat-freak?” you asked, and grins split on both Eren and Armin’s faces.

“I keep telling you,” Armin said to his friends, “if Mikasa and him weren’t related, I’m pretty sure we’d be dead by now. Especially since you’re always too impulsive, Eren.”

Mikasa’s face did not change. “We’re only related by name,” she said, as if that had been noted many times already. Eren rubbed his head sheepishly.

“I almost got us into trouble last week apprehending one of the targets in his case without warning,” he admitted. Both Mikasa and Armin sent him doubtful looks.

“Apprehending?” the latter said, while Mikasa added, “You slammed him into a trash bin.”

“Oh, no, I take it Captain wasn’t amused by the unsanitary culprit?” You joked, laughing. Eren responded seriously, “He put me on cleaning duty for the floor’s bathroom for a two weeks. And his office, too. The janitor was all too happy about it though.”

With a smile you scanned the papers they gave you quickly, catching “organization” and “terrorism” in the process, though you still wanted to talk with your friends more. They quarreled only briefly in the background and finally turned to you a minute later.

“This case is going to be a big one, it seems,” Armin clarified, “the captain didn’t look very well when he first picked it up. It seems he’s been working on it for years but hadn’t heard about it for a long time. He was super tense when he assigned us to work with him on the case.”

“Any idea what the terrorists are called?” you asked. It appeared most of the current information are confidential. Eren shook his head.

“Not yet, and we’re not allowed to talk about it outside of the agency. The captain just wants us to do some discreet investigations and shadowing, but Mikasa has been put into a bodyguard assignment too.” You looked up in surprise.

Her expression hadn’t changed, “They wanted a good fighter.”

“Even your combat skills are needed for this, huh,” you contemplated. “That has to be serious.” Mikasa graduated first out of their class of officers and was smart too, but this was the first time you’ve heard her being involved with bodyguard missions. Though you have never actually seen her in combat you have heard from the stories, not just from Eren and Armin but from several of your coworkers, as well… it wasn’t a wonder why she was so famous around here.

“But anyway, we’re counting on you,” Eren said, “the files refer to some people of interest that need to be recorded into the database and a few security areas around the country. We also need a record of cases about locations on the list on one of the pages.”

You nodded understandingly, a familiar exchange. “Of course.”

“And we should probably head back,” Armin said, glancing at the other two. “Honestly I was the only sent here to give you that folder, but they had to tag along,” his voice and eyes were amused, so Eren’s voice raised a pitch in protest while Mikasa only looked away.

“I just finished cleaning Captain’s office room! If I don’t get a break it’ll drive me insane. You know how strict he is; he’ll kick my ass if he sees me slacking off.”

You glanced at Mikasa to see if she has a reason, but she gave a really small and non-committal shrug, “It’s been an unproductive day,” she responded to your gaze. You cracked a laugh at them.

“He has been in a particularly bad mood these few days because of this case, and everything is hush-hush. Even Mikasa isn’t allowed on any other information except for guarding her ‘client’.” Eren doesn’t usually complain and had always been a very dedicated worker, but it appeared that their captain’s usually sour mood had deepened enough to intimidate your friend this way; all three of them had a rough start with their leading detective, after all.

Armin also admitted sheepishly, “Captain Ackerman is really ingenious and his team is great, but everyone is still scared of him. Not that we’d admit that you his face. He’d also kick us for that, too.”

At that, Mikasa suddenly cracked a joke, “Then I’ll punch him back to the other planet he came from.”

You were the only one that laughed, and though Eren and Armin were smiling it was half a grimace. You had no idea just how much truth may have been in Mikasa’s sarcastic remark.

“Okay, okay, I get you’re the inseparable trio,” you teased, turning around in your chair. “Go back to your work, officers. We’re counting on you to save the world.”

Eren saluted again, this time as a joke and a grin on his face. Armin gave a laugh and Mikasa turned away as well, her posture relaxed. “Yes, ma’am!” Eren said, and with that they left with a wave. “See you around, (f/n)!”

You watched with a small twinge of envy as they walked away together. How you wished you had someone else’s back and theirs yours just like those three did; it was no surprise since they grew up together, and Mikasa and Eren were particularly close since she was adopted to his house. But they were some of the nicest people you knew and deserved every inch of happiness. You sighed in resignation but also in happiness at seeing them. They always brightened your day.

* * *

Historia turned a few heads when you walked into your favorite café near the office and sat down after ordering the regular. She lived a town away and thus rarely came here, but despite the distance you never hesitated to meet up as she had been your closest companion since childhood. Her smile was bright when she peered up at you with those large blue eyes; in some way she reminded you of Armin, but she wanted little to do with the police force. She may have contemplated it but in the end decided to settle with industry, running part of her late father’s business, even though she had often told you she wanted to fight in the military when she was younger. You couldn’t picture someone so petite and pretty to be fighting out there, though; she would be fearless but would also become a target.

“It’s been too long,” she proclaimed, catching your hand. “I swear the company is going to be the death of me. How have you been?”

You smiled genuinely back at her, grateful to realize you indeed had someone at your back, and she was even close to you by blood. You squeezed her hand, too. “Same as always, though there’s a big case coming up about a terrorism group. Sounds serious but we don’t know much about it yet.”

Your best friend released a sound of curiosity and worry, so she furrowed her eyebrows, “You won’t be in any danger, right?”

She had always had a large imagination, so you laughed and shook your head, “No, not at all, don’t worry about that. If I am in danger, so is everyone else, and the police would be much more uptight than they are now. How have you been? What have you been up to?”

Historia gave a little shrug and a small sigh; though she had always been rather upbeat she seemed a more tired than usual, which made you feel bad. “I’m getting to the age where people are expecting me to be more involved in taking over the CEO position,” she said, and you raised your eyebrow, “but that just sounds unfair. We both just got out of college barely two years ago; my freedom’s going to be taken away.” With a pout, she sipped loudly on her straw and glared outside, where you turned to see a woman dressed in a black suit with sunglasses. Oh, she even had bodyguards now.

“Wait… she’s familiar… is that…?”

“Ymir,” Historia responded. Your mouth opened in an oh – she and Ymir had known each other throughout college, if you remembered correctly, and Historia mentioned Ymir being very athletic. You’d never assume they’d stick together and Ymir would now be Historia’s bodyguard, though. At that, your eyebrow quirked.

“Is something going on between you two?”

The blonde’s eyes widened and she released her straw with a gasp, though you noted, with some amusement, that there was pink on her cheeks. “What? What are you talking about?”

“Well, she kind of followed you to work, right? Was that intentional?”

“I-no,” she remarked, looking away, still blushing. “I mean, a little; I actually offered her the job. It’s not like we planned it the whole way.”

“Uh huh,” you responded doubtfully, smiling. You never knew Historia may have swung the other way; she always got so much attention from other males. The pretty girl still looked embarrassed but then returned her attention back to you, frowning slightly. “And I feel you’re not telling me the whole thing, either. Something has been on your mind, right? You’ve sighed three times today. I hope it’s not me.”

“No, Historia,” you quickly said, shaking your head, “it’s nothing to do with you. You know how happy I am each time we get to see each other.” Reluctantly, you pulled out your sister’s party invitation and showed your friend. Her eyes widened when she took it and stared. “Madeline’s tenth marriage anniversary is coming up,” you said, crossing your arms on the table. Historia flipped it open and was reading it. “We haven’t spoken since before college, which you know. I can’t imagine why she’d suddenly want to see me again.”

“Wow, it’s even at Cape Royale,” she murmured. It was the most extravagant five-star hotel in the city, just a few blocks away from your apartment. “Thursday at seven, hmm. Are you going?”

You shrugged, drinking from your coffee. “Not too sure yet. Wouldn’t know what to wear.”

“Want to go shopping?” Her tone lifted slightly at that, and though you smiled it was half-sad.

“I don’t even really want to see her,” you admitted, even though guilt pained your senses. “We didn’t part on bad terms but it wasn’t exactly good terms, either. You know how I felt about her and dad. They did some stuff I don’t even want to know, and now it wouldn’t be surprising if Madeline was continuing it with her husband. He is pretty rich, after all.”

“What was his name… Jack Hoover, or something?”

You thought for a minute, considering that. “I think it’s John.”

“Well, she is your sister,” Historia said quietly, handing you back the card. “And it’s been so long since you have heard from her… maybe just consider it more?”

“Maybe,” you murmured, drinking your coffee again. “It’s all been surreal. When we were younger I had always been close to Mom, but then again I knew little about her, too. I realized that when she passed away and suddenly Dad and Madeline got even colder. Especially Dad; he suddenly got even more preoccupied with the family business he neglected us. And then, you know, he got sick, probably from radiation… but I barely mourned when he died before college. And I was more than happy to give Madeline everything.”

“She wasn’t exactly as nice as she should have been,” Historia remarked. She was never close to Madeline, either, but was close enough to our family to know what went down. “I know why you feel this way, but it’s all really too strange.”

“Exactly. They’ve always acted a little suspicious after Mom died… I want none of it.”

“No regrets?”

You smiled, albeit sadly, and shook your head. “Not really. The only regret is not spending more time with my mother.”

“She treated you very well,” your friend put a hand over yours. “She loved you, it was obvious; more than Madeline, I am certain. I wouldn’t even be surprised if that was on purpose.”

Your brows narrowed in confusion, peering at your friend questioningly. “What do you mean?”

Historia shrugged a little and looked back, as if it was a rather obvious answer. “You two look almost nothing alike, is all.”

* * *

You and Historia decided to spend the rest of the evening at your apartment binge watching your favorite shows. Though it was a Monday she already had a big conference earlier in the morning and didn’t have to do work until Wednesday, though she admitted it was more her trying to get out of CEO “training”. You noticed, with amusement, that Ymir had not been far behind you, although she respected your privacy and did not follow up. 

Just while you were getting your second round of popcorn in the middle of the movie, your doorbell rang. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion – could it be that Ymir wanted Historia to leave already? It was barely just evening and you wanted to spend more time with your friend. “Coming!” you shouted out, walking to the door. Historia turned down the sound but didn’t stop watching. You peered through the peephole and paused in surprise.

It was Madeline, your sister. She was over thirty but barely changed at all. Slowly, taking a deep breath, you opened the door for her, and her eyes widened in… surprise? Excitement? Was it also relief?

“(f/n),” she said, and suddenly enveloped you in a deep hug, it caught you off guard. “Oh, sis, oh goodness, I am so, so glad to see you!” You hugged her back awkwardly, but not as affectionately. In fact, she had never been this affectionate towards you when you were younger. “You’ve turned out so beautiful!” She held you back at arms-length, looking over you. “You’ve grown up so well. I am so happy to see you.”

“You too,” you said quietly. “How exactly did you know my address? And you sent the invitation here, too.”

“Oh, you got it?” She said, not without relief. She seemed a lot more consoled than you’d think she would be, for some reason. “I was worried you didn’t. I just looked up what happened to you after you graduated college, and it turned out you went into law. Good girl. Mom and Dad would be proud.”

You said nothing but did smile slightly. 

“And then when I did more research into your work, I got your address from them. Would have been easier if you gave it to me yourself, though!”

It was a jab, but you weren’t going to take the bait.

“Sorry, I didn’t think we’d still see each other anytime soon so I never contacted you.” You were honest, and she flinched a little. “So what brought you here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the anniversary party,” she said, voice softer now. She lifted her hand to draw hair from her face, but her fingers seemed to be shaking. Your eyes narrowed slightly. “It’s been too many years, (f/n). And ten years being married would be so lonely without any of my family. I wanted to see you. We are sisters.”

You nodded once but still said nothing. It was, after all, a very awkward situation.

“It would mean a lot to me if you could come,” she admitted, holding your hands and grasping them tight. They were almost painfully tight; her eyes were alarmingly wide. Something seemed off. “Would you be able to?”

“Is something the matter?” You questioned, and she almost flinched. But that hesitance disappeared as fast as it came and she shook her head with a laugh.

“No, no, I just missed you! I want to see you again. It’s going to be a great dinner party.”

“I’ve never been one for parties,” you said quietly, wondering if she still remembered. Madeline nodded.

“I know; that’s why I was worried you wouldn’t come… but the party had been planned before I started missing you so badly. Once it’s over we will do something just between us, okay? Just please come. It would mean a lot to me.”

It all seemed a little sudden, but Madeline had come over here herself just to invite you over. Obviously she really wanted you there and you hoped that she was being sincere. After a pause or two, her large, pretty eyes staring at you intently, not asking for anything but a yes, you nodded slowly and a grin split on her face. Immense relief was still there, though. “Okay, I’ll be there. It has been a long time.”

“Thank you, thank you,” she said, pulling you in for a hug. And then she pulled something from her purse and handed it to you. “Here, a gift card for a dress! Please use it.”

You took it – it was a huge amount of money at a famous brand clothes store downtown. Your eyes widened. “Oh, Madeline.”

“Please, it’s the least I could do,” she assured you. “I’d love it if you could come all pretty and dressed up. Gives big sis more to brag about,” she winked, and you reluctantly accepted it with a small smile.

“Well, thank you.”

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” She touched your arm for assurance, and you nodded back. “Bye, sweetie. I’m so excited!” And then she left quickly, leaving perfume at her wake. You watched her as she trotted down the stairs, almost skipping. Remembering what Historia mentioned earlier: Indeed, you two look almost nothing alike. Or it was more that she looked nothing like your mother. Biting your lip, you finally closed the door.

Historia was behind you. “That was Madeline,” she said, her eyes wide. You nodded. “Wow, she even personally invited you over.”

“Yeah, I'm touched she trusts me so much” You joke, setting the gift card on the table. She peered at it, and then grinned.

“I’m not really in the mood for movies now,” she admitted, but you rolled your eyes.

“Historia!”

“Come in, it’s been forever since we’ve went girl-shopping!” She said, gripping your arm. You sighed with a smile. “That is, if you are going?”

“… I’m going,” you said. You don’t ever break promises, no matter whom it was for. Historia’s smile was still big, but a little fonder.

“Okay then. Let’s go, I’m going to pick out the perfect dress for you. People will wonder if you were the star of the stage.”

At that, you blanched. You really didn’t want to get that much attention. Seeing your face, Historia giggled. “I’m just kidding,” she said, knowing your thoughts. “We’ll get you something nice, is all.”

You finally nodded back, a smile with a quirked eyebrow. You picked up the gift card and gathered your things for downtown.

* * *

Cape Royale was as glamourous as you’d imagine it to be. You had been to your fair shares of extravagant parties when younger, but you had lived too long in your modest life that you almost forgot. Stepping out of the taxi, as you didn’t really want to drive around wearing a dress like this, you took a deep breath before deciding to go inside. Everything was embellished in silver and gold and red, which actually rather complimented your looks. Your hair was tied up loosely, your dress was conservative and showed enough skin to reveal your feminism but not enough to be sensual. Your heels were uncomfortable but you could survive, just as you would try to survive this night. Historia knew you didn’t want too much attention, so you settled on a more comfortable look, rather than a showy one.

She almost went out of hand on Monday while you were picking dresses, though. Too many of them revealed too much, although you knew she was more trying to have fun than look for something proper at first. You were like a dress up doll. And being as girly as she occasionally was, she even teased you about getting a partner.

“I’ve already got one in mind,” she joked, pointing to a random man near the men’s fitting room on the other side. You stared noncommittally but actually rather liked the view you saw. He had very dark hair and an undercut and was trying on a black tuxedo, which he rocked. You didn’t have a specific type in mind, but this mysterious and rugged look was working very well for him. That dark, cool aura was not too easy to find nowadays. He was looking in the mirror and adjusting a white cravat while you and Historia gossiped, and you giggled.

“People still wear those?” You asked. He finished with expert hands and adjusted his blazer.

“As long as they rock them,” Historia murmured, giggling too. “Might be a little old for you, though?”

“Really?” You asked doubtfully. You had thought he might have been in his upper twenties; didn’t look that much older. Although you noticed that he was rather short. “Hmm, he’s probably my height so probably can still come off younger.”

Historia had swatted you jokingly, and then shoved you another dress to fit on. “You’re too picky.”

In the end you didn’t come with a partner, although you had considered asking either Eren or Armin, but then again you weren’t that close enough to be comfortable. Even more, Mikasa would not be amused if you asked Eren, too, and Armin seemed a little shy towards you. You were fine coming alone.

The ballroom was grand and fancy, and everyone inside was just as ornate. A small crowd stood near the middle of the room and you briefly saw Madeline’s curly hair. It did not take long for her eyes to turn to you, and she waved her hand over the crowd enthusiastically. “(f/n)! Oh, you came!” She waved you over instead of squeezing through, which made you rather uncomfortable. You slowly walked over and she gave you a large, dramatic embrace. “I am so glad you came, little sis. You don’t know how happy I am.”

“She is your sister?” Someone in the crowd remarked curiously, almost surprisingly. Madeline kept her arms around you. 

“Yes! My darling and only relative.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” someone else noted, observing you. You squirmed. 

“We haven’t seen each other in a long time,” Madeline responded almost sadly, peering down at you. “I have missed her so much, but we’re still blood. That will never change. Right, sis?”

You looked at her with a small smile, hoping it didn’t seem like a grimace, and nodded. “Of course.”

“Ah, (f/n), is it?” Someone suddenly approached the crowd and stopped next to Madeline. He looked familiar. “Wow, has it already been over five years? You have changed so much. I’m really glad you came.”

“Uh,” you said intelligently, realizing it was Madeline’s husband. What was his name again? Oh yeah. “Hi, John?”

He threw his head back and laughed as if he realized you almost forgot his name. Several other people laughed, not knowing why, and John nodded back at you. “Yes, that is me. I’m glad you remember.” He leaned forward a little, peering intently at your face. “You’ve grown up fine, reminds me a lot of your mother.”

You nodded, still uncomfortable. “Yes, thank you.”

“My sister has always been shy,” Madeline smiled, but turned you slightly away from John. Uh oh, she was getting jealous. “Ever since we were young she was more quiet than me. But Papa and Mama still adored her.” You looked at her, a little freaked out. Since when did she call your parents that? 

“That’s adorable,” someone next to you said. “How old are you?”

“23.”

“Wow, some age difference!”

Madeline nodded, shrugging. “That’s just a number. After all, John and I married young – he was all too excited.”

John gave out a laugh but it seemed more forced than amused. “After meeting Maddie, I was, indeed, immediately ready to propose marriage. And here we are now, still together.” He said that as if was a wonder, and Madeline’s smile thinned.

“I am a little thirsty,” you admitted, breaking the tense mood. You could not tell if others didn’t notice it or if they chose not to say anything. “Congratulations on your anniversary, you two. I am really glad you’re still doing well.”

“Aw, thank you, sis,” Madeline said, hugging you again. She called you that a lot of times tonight. John himself clasped a hand on you, but it was a bit too tight to be appropriate, and it was near your neck. “Thanks for coming. Go get something to eat and drink!”

You took that as a sign to leave and nodded to her guests, parting from the crowd. Once you left it immediately tightened back around the couple, conversations starting here and there. Before you neared the drinks a woman suddenly stopped your tracks, her beautiful face twisted with scorn. You blinked in surprise. “You are Madeline’s long-lost sister,” she noted. It was not polite. You nodded back.

“Yes, you are?”

“John’s sister, Amelia. The proper Hoover heiress.” She flipped her hair. A little dramatic, hmm? “I don’t exactly know why Madeline suddenly invited you. As far as I know you inherited nothing from your parents. Were you disinherited?” Her voice was laced with malice.

You own gaze hardened. “They died.”

She shrugged, as if that was unimportant. “Doesn’t change that you didn’t get anything from the family, right? Everyone here is of important background. What about you? You don’t even have your family name.”

“That was by choice, I changed it,” you responded briskly. This woman was too much to handle, it pissed you off already.

“Hah,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Whatever. You came here just to show some importance by being Madeline’s sister. Not that it changes anything, you’re still not an heiress. Without title and wealth, you’re nothing here, just so you know.”

Before you could respond, Amelia haughtily turned her head and walked away, her hips swaying dramatically. It made you want to kick her butt but you refrained yourself, taking a deep breath. Before you could look at anyone in the eye, and you hoped no one overheard that conversation, you continued your way to the bars.

Feeling a little miserable after turning away from Madeline and her band of hooligans, you avoided looking back at disdain and steered towards the bar where several interesting looking figures stood. After asking for a simple martini, a tall guy with a light brown undercut turned towards you, his posture a little too friendly, a drink in his own hand. He had a charming face but it wasn’t enough to uplift your sour mood. You didn’t belong there at all.

“Someone must have done you wrong if a pretty girl like you is at a party and drinking by yourself,” he said. Huh. Real smooth. You took the martini with a thanks and looked back at your inquirer with a quirked eyebrow, low key wondering if he was one of those typical rich boys trying to get lucky. He raised his glass, silently asking to clank with your own.

“Can I throw that back at you?” you teased back, and finished the gesture. He looked at you with amusement while you both took a sip from your drinks. “This has never been my scene.”

“Really? It seemed like you mingled pretty well with the stars of the show a minute ago,” he tilted his jaw towards your sister’s direction, but you felt too lazy to move. You glanced at the martini, disinterested. 

“But in the end, stars are too bright and fiery. Get too close and you’ll burn yourself.” That came out more depressing than you thought, but in retrospect it was true. Your companion didn’t think it dampened the mood though.

“Ah, that’s because you’re a poet. Yes, artistic expression seemed to be scarce in this crowd,” he gestured to the ornate decorations that were the wealthy guest who only cared about money, at least in your eyes. But it seemed this guy also agreed with your sentiment, and suddenly your opinion of him lifted slightly. “I enjoy conversing with artists though. They are always more enlightening.” A twinkle in his eye made you smile a little, but though he was rather smooth, you still weren’t really interested in that way. 

Before you could respond, a low voice spoke from behind you, immediately getting your companion’s attention. His posture stiffened and straightened like a poll, the drink in his hands almost spilling at his movements. You heard the intruder before you turned around. “You look like you’re having fun, Kirstein. Enjoy yourself too much and you might find yourself in a puddle of mud later.”

You turned slightly as he replied, “I won’t get that drunk, sir.”

The other man looked unamused, his bored expression looking even more dry as he placed a little more weight on one side. His voice came out cold, “No, I don’t mean because of the liquor.”

The Kirstein man blanched a little before nodding twice, once to him and once to you, before abruptly turning around with rigid steps. Seemed like this man was quite the intimidating one; even if he was short you would not have second-guessed that either. He had a very intense aura. When you turned back around, he held a glass of white wine in his hands, uninterested in you. Somehow he looked very familiar, you couldn’t quite but your finger on it. Before you said something rude, you held back your tongue and asked him, “Can I help you?”

He looked at you expressionlessly, reminding you of Mikasa, but then again he looked ten times more cold. Even though he just chased away your company it didn’t appear that he did it for your sake at all. Nothing on his face but his lips moved when he said, “Not at all.”

Well that was brusque. You narrowed your eyes at him but stopped yourself, again, from saying something crude. Instead, “Well that was unmerited then, seeing as you flipped off the one person I acutely enjoyed talking to this evening for no reason. Are you going to make up for that?”

It almost came off as flirting but you were trying to do anything but so. If he was even remotely interested in actually doing that, you were not that appreciative nor flattered. Your neck flushed when he simply observed his drink, as if you were insignificant, proving that indeed, he was not interested in you at all. “I did not want him to get too comfortable. That is simply none of your business.”

“It may be,” you quipped, suddenly a little suspicious of this cold, rude man at the party who literally ordered someone away, “considering your attitude towards the guests at my sister’s gathering. I’m assuming you’re important enough to get away with being so awfully impolite.”

Suddenly he raised an eyebrow, as if that caught his attention. He turned to you slightly, his glass tipped away from his lips to show he was actually addressing you. Now that you got a better look at him, damn, he wasn’t that bad. “Your sister? You are the relative of Madeline Hoover.”

“Who else?” You remarked sarcastically, drinking from your own glass. He said nothing for a beat and then asked, “May I have your name?” Well that came out surprisingly amicable, though his voice still sounded bored.

You decided to be amiable for now, after all, that was a very appropriate request. “(f/n) (l/n),” you said, giving him your hand. He stared at it for a bit, and for a moment you thought he wasn’t going to take it. Finally, he did, though it almost felt like he did it against his own will. You internally grimaced.

“Levi,” he said, pumping your hand once and releasing it. It was obvious he was not going to disclose his last name, not that you cared fully to know. He wasn’t the most handsome man you’ve met –Eren was, in your opinion, more pleasing to the eye because his face was sweeter-, but damn, he was sexy. Though his personality wasn’t exactly fetching, it really played well for his character; not that many people could successfully pull off being that stoic and emotionless and still seem mysterious and hot.

You crossed your arm, a little awkward after touching him, since it seemed like the last thing he wanted to do. “What brings you here?”

“I have been invited to oversee business exchanges,” he replied shortly. And that was it. Wow, he was not easy to get along with. He did, however, seem more interested about your response. “I did not realize Mrs. Hoover had a sister.”

You shrugged, actually a little glad he hadn’t heard the commotion Madeline made a few minutes earlier. “This is the first time I have seen her in years. We aren’t that close, and neither of us make the effort to make our relationship known. Not that it matters.”

“You don’t get along with her.”

Suddenly it seemed to have gotten really personal. You were almost hesitant to respond. “No, I’m just not particularly interested in her lifestyle. She and her husband are big shots; I don’t really want to be under the spotlight.”

Levi said nothing and only took a sip of his wine. You often had a thing for dark haired guys looking rogue and rocking that sophisticated gentleman look, though judging from his personality he wasn’t exactly a gentleman. You looked away stiffly. “It’s true, the Hoover family isn’t exactly one to mingle with if you prefer a quiet life.” You turned to him, actually a little startled.

“I thought you were here to conduct business.”

He shrugged slightly, still looking bored. In fact, he looked as if he was getting ready to leave. “The evening is practically over, and there is no reason for me to stick around playing nice. You seem to be thinking the same thing.”

You pursed your lips at first, but then added, “This will probably be the last time I’m going to see my sister for a while. It was nice while it lasted, but it’s just too much.” The last remark wasn’t without spite as you turned towards Madeline’s sister-in-law. How you wished you could just punch in that pretty little face.

“Hard to imagine they are still married for ten years, to be honest,” you conversed, glancing at Madeline now. She and her husband were separated by seas of untrustworthy people. “I never really remembered their marriage. It seemed unimportant to me when I was that age, but it’s always been obvious how their characters will turn out. I don’t really know if it’s the right thing to say this to you or not,” you’re just going to take the benefit of doubt, “but Madeline is a pretty unstable person. I never trusted her that much nor got along with her or our dad, so she inherited everything from him. Not that I mind at all,” you shook your head. “It’s much better off not getting tangled up in the mess they’re probably into now.” 

Levi had turned around, as well, and was staring in the same direction, his posture contemplative as he swirled his wine. Abruptly, in one move, he downed the rest of his glass and set it on the table behind you. You almost grimaced. That must have burned. “You don’t believe that family is family and all that shit?”

It was a little vulgar, but for some reason you cracked a smile. “Why, do you? You don’t come off that way.”

He seemed to scoff a little as if it was a stupid question. Well, he asked first. “Sometimes it’s the people who aren’t related to you by blood that are the closest to you,” he remarked. That sounded surprisingly sentimental. “I had foster siblings, but it sounds like being related biologically may actually turn against you. You sound more irresponsible turning away from the sibling you grew up with under the same parents.”

You were slightly offended as he took that jab and added, “Madeline and I were practically raised separately. We are separated by eight years. You didn’t sound surprised when I suggested she and her husband are a little sketchy, so you must know her character at least a little. Even so, I do still feel sad losing her. She is my last family. But there comes a point where you have to think about yourself, too, and it’s a different matter if you walk different roads rather than have them get taken away from you. That’s a different kind of irresponsibility.”

Levi was silent for a rather long time and you were actually a little concerned you said something unnecessary. After all, you did only just meet. As you also copied his movements and downed your drink in one try, your eyes burning, he spoke up unprecedentedly, his tone a little less sharp. “Then I feel bad for you, having siblings by birth and yet not feeling the significance of that connection.” You didn’t want his pity and was going to tell him that, but looking at his face, you noticed there was no pity or shame at all. “If you did, it would be even harder losing them. You would have both the blood and experiences to keep you hurting. Cutting ties with them is in many ways easier than actually losing them.”

Somehow he sounded like he was more saying that to himself, but you were intrigued. Levi was a still a mysterious man, but you’ve found a reason to be more courteous now. He wasn’t accusing you of anything, after all. “Is that what happened with your foster siblings?” You couldn’t help asking, hoping it wasn’t a sore subject. It was. His face shifted slightly and he turned to you with slightly lowered eyes, but it wasn’t exactly a glare. It was more of an emotionless stare masking something more significant.

“We went through hell. Judging from your sister having had inheritance from your parents, you didn’t have a bad background. But when you have walked through hell with someone only to turn back to see that they didn’t make it when you did,” he paused briefly, as if sensing he was saying a little too much, but your face betrayed your interest and you could only listen intently, “it’s a different level of fucked up.”

You didn’t think that was what he had meant to say initially, but you didn’t press it. It was a delicate subject, even though Levi didn’t look like a delicate man. Suddenly, it struck you – you had seen him before. At the dress shop. Of course you would remember him: not many people dared to wear a cravat nowadays, and man did this guy pull it off. Before you could control it, a grin broke on your face. He didn’t look amused when he noticed that.

“Is something that funny?” It was probably very inappropriate considering that he just said something personal and sentimental, but you admitted the truth, hoping it wouldn’t offend him more.

“My opinion of you just keeps changing, for some reason,” you said. “You know you’re not a very nice person at first glance, and I didn’t appreciate you chasing my companion away, but you seem to demand respect. I do respect you. And I’ll think again before crossing you and saying anything beforehand. Can we have another drink?” you gestured behind you where the alcohol sat. He still remained unfazed at your statement as if it did not improve his mood at all, but even so he took up on your offer and picked up a glass, this time a vodka. You picked up red wine and tipped your glasses together with a ring. “Let us make a better first impression. Nice to meet you, Levi.”

That actually seemed to work. One tiny wrinkle disappeared from between his eyebrows, and he nodded once politely. “Likewise,” he said, and you took a sip together.

The rest of the stay actually went rather pleasantly now that you had finally reached a consensus with the mysterious man. Neither of you had planned on staying for long, though; it had been clear he intended to leave after speaking to you and you had wanted to go earlier, but even so you hesitated to say goodbye and kept starting new conversations. You didn’t want to admit it, but shit, were you attracted to him. The more you spoke with him, even though he still did not open up quite, the more you wanted to talk and drink to keep his attention. It even got to the point where you suddenly heard the call of nature, so you stood there a little uncomfortable as he finished up your topic.

“The Hoovers are making some questionable turns in the weapons industry, no matter how you look at it. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone finally shuts their ass down.”

You nodded, setting down your glass, mentally cursing for having such a weak bladder. “I don’t disagree.”

Levi suddenly checked his watch, and you blanched a little when you took that as a sign that he was ready to leave soon. He seemed to consider something but surprised you when he turned around again to fetch another glass of champagne. Wow, he held his liquor well. Even you felt a little buzzy after four drinks. He seemed to have anticipated you doing the same, for he quirked an eyebrow when you didn’t move. “What?”

“I,” you started but didn’t know how to finish. You really didn’t want to go the bathroom; it would be embarrassing to admit and he would likely leave while you were at it. Instead, you squirmed a little, looking at the emptying dance floor. Damn, how long did you guys talk?

He finished his own sentence before you. “I think I may leave soon,” he said, and your mood immediately dampened. Fuck, you hadn’t meant to get so attached so quickly. You looked down in understanding but it must have turned out to look like a sense of disappointment. “Do you need a ride anywhere?”

Your head immediately shot up. Whoa, was he actually interested in you, too? That was unanticipated. Even though he had been courteous to you enough, his expression never ranged from looking bored to looking annoyed. It was probably stuck that way, but it still looked hot. “Well, um, I live pretty close from here.” Damn, no! You shouldn’t be that honest if you’re trying to let him give you a ride!

But surprisingly, again, he shrugged, sipping his liquor. “Doesn’t matter. It is late and I wouldn’t let a woman walk home alone, especially wearing a dress like that.” Now that made you a little bewildered. You looked down. Your dress was perfectly conservative, what was he on about?

“Like what?” You had to ask. He looked at you like you were stupid.

“Like you were at a party and had alcohol,” he said, finishing his drink. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I appreciate that, but are you sure you can drive?” You didn’t want to get pulled over. To your surprise –you swore that was the last time-, he actually smirked. Well, fuck, now you’re head down and deep in. 

“That won’t be a problem,” he assured you, strangely with a lot of confidence, thrusting his hands in his pockets. You took that with a grain of salt but nodded anyway, a smile finally forming on your face. For some reason you felt a little giddy. Half was probably alcohol; half was definitely him.

“Okay, I’ll trust you on that. I’d appreciate a ride, thank you.” He nodded, making a motion to follow. However, you stopped him with a wait and he turned to you patiently. “Actually, I need to use the bathroom first.” If he thought that was annoying or funny, he didn’t show it.

“I’ll drive to the front door and wait for you there then,” he offered, and you thanked him a second time as he walked away, his stride confident and brisk. Wow. You had not anticipated for your acquaintance to get that far. This was a hot guy giving you a ride. Now you had something to brag about from tonight.

As quickly and as gracefully as you could, you hurried to the bathroom and did your business. When you looked in the mirror your eyes were surprisingly bright, nothing like what you had imagined from this evening at all. A smile was etched onto your lips, your cheeks suddenly a little flushed. It was hard to believe such a small guy was leaving such a large impression on you.

As you left the bathroom you noticed your brother-in-law John conversing with several tall men in all black. Well, that wasn’t suspicious at all. These men were so tall, you felt uneasy. It seemed unnatural to have that figure and yet still look a little deformed. Ignoring that and trying to stop that from darkening your mood, you hurried back towards the front door where, indeed, Levi was parked with a sleek Mazda with the passenger seat window down. He was standing outside though, and when you approached you heard soft music playing from the radio. It wasn’t unpleasant and he didn’t present it in a misogynistic way when he stepped forward and opened the door for you; it almost seemed graceful and familiar.

“Why, thank you, sir,” you quipped, stepping in, and he closed the door behind you. You watched through the window the figures of the last guests still dancing and talking as the hotel doors slowly closed. You thought you almost saw Madeline. 

Levi quickly got into the driver’s seat and the car rolled forward, a slight breeze coming in to ruffle your hair. His ruffled slightly too. “Where to?”

“Turn right out here, and then go three red lights down.” Damn, now you wished you had lived a little further. This drive would be over in a minute. Levi was patient and controlled as he breezed through the empty roads; it was late at night, almost ten already. But it was a Thursday so you supposed it wouldn’t be wild.

Idle conversations only lasted halfway by the time he reached your apartment. Fuck, you wanted more time. Should you give him your number? Was he going to give you his? You bit your lip when he pulled over to your front door and placed the car on neutral, music still playing in the background. Before he could say anything, you spoke up, “Can I thank you for giving me a ride?”

“There’s no need,” he said, and you felt a little disappointed. However, he hadn’t finished and continued on, “although some water would be nice. The alcohol there was shit and dried up my throat.”

Your eyes widened pleasantly. Levi had just invited himself in. “Sure, I have some nice water,” you laughed, opening the door. He nodded back and said, “I’ll park and follow you.”

“Okay, second floor, on the right,” you said, closing the door behind you. You almost grinned too wildly and turned around before he caught your face from his window. At the same time, your heart was thumping too. It had been forever since you had another man over; you weren’t one for casual affairs, so this was a rare occasion.

Opening the door tonight suddenly felt a little embarrassing and made you self conscious. You were relatively neat but the place looked totally lived in, and judging from the way he presented himself tonight, you assumed Levi was an orderly man. You shed your light jacket and hung it up, setting your key on the counter, and went to the kitchen to fetch him some water. Not too late later, a pair of footsteps resounded in the hall and you turned up only briefly to check it was him. Levi looked a little out of place with his refined appearance in your assuming apartment. However, his face reflected no displeasure; he simply walked towards the kitchen and showed no interest in poking around. You handed him a glass and got yourself your own, leaning back against the sink. He took it with a nod.

“Where do you work?”

“A few blocks closer to the city in the law firm on Eleventh,” you said, and he rose an eyebrow.

“You work in law?”

“Somewhat. I’m still getting situated. You?”

“Something close to that.”

Again he didn’t divulge much information and that threw you off a bit, but by now you weren’t perturbed by his brusqueness. He may have been intimidating before, but he wasn’t exactly now. Especially not when he looked so good standing in your apartment, drinking from your “I <3 NY” mug. You smirked a little, and then it broke into a giggle.

“I seem to amuse you,” he said dryly. This was not the first time you randomly began to laugh at his presence even if he didn’t say anything funny. You caught yourself again. 

“I probably shouldn’t have given you that mug,” you admitted, you yourself holding a glass. He peered down at the object in his hand. 

“You’re making a joke out of me,” he remarked, almost asking. You shrugged no but still couldn’t stop smiling. “Who the fuck drinks water in a mug?”

“I do! Hot water,” you clarified. “And tea.”

He seemed to have rolled his eyes and it looked even a little uncharacteristic. “No shit.”

“And it’s not everyday I have guests over asking for just water. Usually it’s something more fancy. Or just… not plain in general.”

“Now you are calling me plain,” he observed. You bit your lip to prevent another smile. “Are you suggesting that your usual guests are more cultured and come here to indulge in lavish bracers?”

“Bracers?” you repeated. Now he was joking, so you threw you head back to laugh. “Yes, I give them all bracers so they have no choice but to stay. Unfortunately, I can’t say that is the same case for you.”

He lowered his eyes, shrugged a little, and drank more from his cup. The fact that he was holding something silly did not faze him at all and you mentally applauded his tenacity. “You’re not a complainer, are you?” You teased.

He finished his drink in one go. He did that a lot tonight, and you wondered if he ever drank anything slowly. “No need to. I always get whatever I want so it doesn’t matter either way.”

You hummed, saying nothing, and suddenly you two were engulfed in complete silence. He wasn’t saying or doing anything, just staring at the papers and pictures you stuck on your fridge door. He hadn’t made a gesture to leave nor showed signs of saying goodbye, and that got your hopes up. Was this freakishly hot dude seriously suggesting you two do something kinky on the first night?

“That’s a fucking mess,” he finally said, gesturing to your fridge. It looked like all that contemplation was him just observing untidiness. You scoffed. 

“It’s meant to look homey.”

“It looks stupid.”

“What you show on your fridge says a lot about your character,” you countered, walking towards it. “I took these from middle school and high school, a couple from college. That,” you pointed to a picture hidden further in the back, “is my mother before she passed away nine years ago. It’s the only one I have with her.” Levi was next to you, looking at it, seemingly with interest. You smiled fondly, grazing your finger over her face. “She was always a beauty.”

“You look like her,” he said, and you turned a little to him in shock. Was that an indirect compliment? It looked like that was written on your face since he narrowed his eyes in boredom and said, “But your consistently shocked face complete negates any charm that entails.”

“Excuse me?” You asked. It wasn’t your fault you’re always so surprised talking to him!

“One minute you’re tough, one minute you’re laughing like a fool, one minute you look like you just saw a talking camel.” Amusement glittered in his eyes and was laced in his tone. You narrowed your own eyes, frowning.

“Maybe I am looking at one,” you countered. He raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

“Oh? And is it so interesting to look at you’re constantly checking it out?”

You bit your lip at that. Damn, maybe you had stared too much tonight. You turned your body towards him, challenging his attitude, but your breath hitched when you realized just how close he actually was. “Is your ego so hungry it constantly needs to be fed despite is obesity?”

Levi smiled again, a gesture that changed his whole face. He still had a dark disposition about him and he probably did it very rarely, but you liked this side. He didn’t look as frightening. “It never needs to ask; people naturally feed it well.” You scoffed a laughter, but then grew more serious. You set your glass down. Levi’s eyes suddenly darkened, and your heart rapidly pumped faster.

“Here, or bedroom?” you dared to ask. It wasn’t what you usually did and this side of you was unprecedented, but you couldn’t think normally looking at his face like this anyway. He was making you feel all kinds of abnormal. Levi reached a hand up and you thought he was going to touch your face, but instead he grabbed a fistful of hair. Hot damn. He was a rough one. 

“Why not both?” And then he slammed his mouth into yours, gliding his tongue over your teeth, your lip, your own, and you groaned willingly.

“Ouch”, was your first thought when he went a little rougher. But then soon after, and for the entire night, all there was were “Oh”s.

* * *

“Fuck,” he finally said, flipping to his back and taking off the used condom. You thought the same thing as you laid on your stomach, panting, your cheek on your pillow, breath still bated and harsh. He landed back and closed his eyes to level his own breathing, beads of sweat on his forehead and neck and across his chest. Oh god, just looking at those muscles made you almost want to go a round again, but you were way, way too tired now. You looked over his chest and shoulders to your clock. It was two in the fucking morning. What, were you two rabbits?

“Okay,” you finally breathed, closing your own eyes for a second before peering at his face, “you’ve done it now. Call my boss for me in the morning. I’m calling in sick.”

Levi smirked, and you cheered mentally for making him do that again. “I could do that, but I don’t think your boss would be that understanding.” He turned his head to look back at you, his grey eyes calm and still dark. “And don’t exaggerate. You can live with a few bruises.”

You glanced doubtfully at your shoulder, then your wrist, and finally your hips. You clicked your tongue as your head flopped back down on the pillow. “I should sue you. Aren’t you worried?”

“After making you scream like that?” He asked, his voice low. Suddenly you weren’t in a teasing mood anymore. “Not at all.”

Your mouths met again in a battle of dominance and you hadn’t meant for him to win once more. If it was your last kiss, you wished you had taken the upper hand this time, but of course Levi wasn’t even going to let an inch off. You groaned into him, and in response he tangled his hand in your hair, tilting your face in the right angle. Just to prove a point, you nipped his bottom lip so he pulled away. Rather than looking shocked, he actually seemed smug.

“If this night were longer I’d fuck you a few more times,” he admitted, and you felt heat rush up to your face. “But it’s still Friday, and I’ve got a shit ton of work to do.” You took that as a sign that he was going to leave.

“Okay, but don’t blame me if you fall asleep at work,” you said cheekily. Hair mussed and body still a little wet from perspiration, Levi sat up from the bed and began dressing himself. Under the moonlight shining from your bedroom window, his skin looked even paler. A wave of concern washed over you; though you had seriously enjoyed the evening, you were still curious if this was just a one-time thing. Levi did not seem to be boyfriend material. “And just to clarify, is this a farewell?”

He had been buttoning his pants when you asked that and turned at your question. You were still completely exposed and bare so you flushed in embarrassment when he raked his eyes over you slowly. He finally put on his dress shirt but did not button up all the way. His socks and shoes were already on, too, so all he held was his cravat and his blazer.

“Are you saying it is?”

“I’m assuming that it is.”

“Then that’s settled. All we had was a few nice fucks, so it’s been a pleasure.”

So vulgar, you thought, and then laughed. Though you did really come to like him, he didn’t seem interested in anything else, and you were not going to fall for a lost cause. You sat up, offering a hand. “Yes, a real pleasure.”

He shook yours, pumped it once, and then leaned back down to kiss you. It was still rough, demanding, and deep, but it was slow and just lasted for two breaths, all tongue and teeth. When he let you go, both of your lips wet and moist, his grey eyes slowly went back to their normal shade. Suddenly you wished he would stay.

“Farewell, Levi”

“Farewell.”

And the mysterious, enticing, brooding man left with barely a sound.

* * *

“Sore,” you said, rubbing your body. Levi had left more than just a few bruises around some sensitive areas; you had to wear a long sleeve shirt to cover up the marks on your neck, shoulders, and even your wrists. He really had a thing for leaving impressions. Well, not that you were complaining. Being marked actually felt kind of good.

As you groaned a little from the pain –and winced trying to adjust your ass since he did quite a lot of work down there-, familiar figures once again appeared at the door. Your eyes easily brightened seeing your police friends, thoughts about the pain dulled. They had come to here to pick up a report on their current big case you have been putting together the past few days, but instead of looking thoughtful about it, there was an ominous feeling around them. Your brow furrowed in worry when the stopped in front of you with small smiles and nods.

“Morning, (f/n),” Armin said.

“Good morning,” you responded, peering up at them questioningly. “Why so sullen?”

“The terrorists were active yesterday,” Eren said. You handed him the printed files when he opened his hand. “Sent another note to Mikasa’s clients, and everyone has been up in their heads about it.”

“The captain looked pretty freaked too,” Armin added. “Looks like he hadn’t slept the whole night and this just made his mood worse.”

“Hmm,” you murmured; if this was making your friends distraught this was definitely becoming a big deal then. You nodded, peering up at Mikasa. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she replied, expression unchanging. Unlike her two friends, Mikasa was still calm as ever. “The case is still mostly confidential so we can’t disclose anything to you immediately, though now we are looking for safe locations for them to hide now. You know what to do.”

You nodded responsibly, saying, “Got it.”

“Well, that’s all there is. We just wanted to see you,” Eren said, gesturing to all three of them. He and Armin sent you smiles, “Your face always cheers us up from the mood at the agency.”

At that you smiled brightly, glad to be pleasing to them. With a small laugh, you nodded, “Good, that’s what it’s there for.”

“If you can, review the files carefully,” Armin said, and did he just wink too? “We sent you some additional details.” Even Eren and Mikasa looked surprised. Armin was usually always the first out of the three to handle new information, so it was likely his partners don’t know yet.

Ooh, seemed like you were getting inside information. You nodded again and waved as they left with goodbyes. With a small sigh and smile, you pulled up the information from their case.

Armin had attached something to you – it was a picture of a note, all typed. Shivers crawled up your spine as you read it, as if it struck something in the back of your mind.

_"Do you remember the legend of titans roaming the earth, devouring humans and running them to extinction? Legends are always based off of facts, and so we are going to bring the legend back into life. We want the heiress, and we will eliminate everything in our path. –Titans"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, everyone. This will be my first AoT fic – funny thing was I actually did not like the anime at first (I haven’t read the manga yet; Titan scenes freak me out and I am a scaredy cat) but I’ve come to grow fond of the characters. Not sure if I’ve captured their personalities alright; don’t really think it’s possible to be completely in character (honestly if we’re talking about in-character it’s likely Levi doesn’t like to do you-know-what since it’s technically a little unsanitary, el oh el) if you're not their original creator, but hope it's okay.  
> Smut is a little hard to write; I get really embarrassed writing erotica but might add a little spice in later chapters. Teehee.


	2. A Wild Recurrence

The morning passed in a quick blur as you tried to digest the information you had read earlier. The Titans… you didn’t believe you knew them but they still seemed familiar, as if you had heard someone say it before. As if it was hidden in the back of your mind.

Was it your mother? You paused walking in the middle of the road, struck with something. She had often told you stories and fairytales when you were younger. Maybe the legend of the titans had been something that she had once read or recounted to you when you were a child. But she had told you so many stories, you did not know whether that was true, or not. Pursing your lips, you shook your head and continued walking. You were a little hungry, and very sleepy. Levi had ensured you that last night.

Rubbing your eyes as you stepped into the fast food restaurant a few blocks down, you noticed two familiar figures sitting near the window, talking. Black and brown hair were pretty close, you observed with an eyebrow and a small smirk. After placing your usual order, you walked over to your two agent friends.

“Eren, Mikasa,” you greeted. Both heads turned at your voice. Mikasa’s face was the usual mask of indifference, but Eren’s brightened up upon seeing you, though he did seem to also scooch over one inch. 

“(f/n),” he greeted back, gesturing you to sit down. You simply shook your head. “Not going to join us today?”

“No, I’m going to finish up quickly and leave work as soon as possible,” you admitted. You probably needed more sleep and was nearly done with the information about their case. “Armin is doing something else?”

Eren nodded. “He’s the first one out of us to receive intel, and that is his specialty. I’m going back soon, too, and Mikasa has to go to her client.”

You peered at Mikasa curiously while she took a sip of her drink. At your stare, she said, “Someone else and I are taking shifts. It’s almost my turn. Pain in the ass.” Her last sentence was spoken in a mutter and you couldn’t help but feel amused.

“The job or the people?”

“Both,” was her quick response. You chuckled lightly.

“Say, what are you doing this Sunday?” Eren suddenly asked. “Our department is having a send off party for one of our captains. We’re allowed to bring guests.”

“Really?” You raised a brow skeptically; you didn’t want to intrude.

“There will be some other paralegals there, too,” Mikasa clarified simply, and you relaxed a little. “You may have even handled his case sometime back. It wouldn’t be inappropriate.”

“Oh,” you said, now replacing curiosity with worry. If it was someone you had worked with before than you would sure like to meet him. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Captain Zacharius, he’s worked with the department for years… heard he’s being promoted to a chief in the Aratsu district,” Eren responded, his eyes wide with respect and almost admiration. You always knew he highly looked up to the detective force and could tell how much he wanted to be in the same position some day. “Now that our captain is here I kind of feel he’s been replaced though,” Eren then joked, and as intimidated he was of his superior, he also admired his captain more.

“It will be at the bar on Fifth Street this Sunday,” Mikasa began putting her belongings on, her red scarf the first thing adjusted, “Nine o’clock.” Which meant she expected you and did not accept a no. You laughed lightly, aware of her scary nature. “Considering everything that is going on, the department is taking this as stress relief. A few officers have been disappearing lately, so it’s also meant for keeping tabs on who is still here.”

“That sounds rough,” you noted as your friends stood up, facing you. “I’ll be there, and good luck. Please be safe.”

Mikasa nodded and briskly walked away, Eren staring after her with an unreadable expression on his face. Something about him seemed different today, and he was highly alert, despite his relaxed attitude just a moment before. When he caught you staring, he returned the gaze but also added a smile, though it lacked the usual brightness. He nodded to you, a little formal. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Is something wrong, Eren?” You couldn’t help but ask. “Does Mikasa know?”

The young man’s eyes widened, stiff, but soon he averted your gaze and it was clear he did not want to talk about it, nor did Mikasa likely know. You bit your lip, worried you may have asked too much. “No, it’s alright, it’s nothing big. I don’t want to spoil the evening that’s coming up. You be careful too, okay? You’re in this case with us.” And with a hesitant smile, Eren picked up his bag and walked towards the exit. You sighed. If only you were like them, maybe you could be a little more useful.

* * *

The bar downtown was a lively place owned by a friend of the department’s chief and head, Commander Erwin Smith. You had met the man once during the early training and introduction phase when you met your friends, but you hadn’t actually seen him since. All you knew was that his imposing stance and personality demanded respect, and that he was probably the most intelligent man the officers knew. Blond and tall, he had to crane his neck to look at you due to the difference in height. And his thick brows were gargantuan.

Eren and Armin were already near the door close to the bar when you walked in, waving at a few of your coworkers from paralegal. Though neither man held their liquors too well –Mikasa, unsurprisingly, was the toughest drinker of them all-, they already had three empty cups on the tabletop in front of them and each held a new beer in their hands. They cheered quietly when you walked over and immediately offered you their beer, though you shook your head in amusement. Eren looked more red than his shorter friend.

“Glad you came, (f/n),” Armin said as the other chugged his drink. “Mikasa’s over there with the girls, she’ll be right over. Wasn’t too happy you didn’t come on time though,” he giggled, which made you even more amused. Armin was usually rather shy, after all.

“Yes, I’m sorry, don’t really have an excuse,” you said, which was only half true. The other half was because you had initially dressed casual but then decided to go back home and change into something just slightly dressier. You didn’t want to seem lackluster in front of officials and detectives.

But you weren’t going to admit that to the “boys”.

“The party is pretty hyped up,” you observed, looking around. Mikasa was currently standing alone with one female friend until several men approached them. Hmm, and one of them looked a little familiar. Unperturbed, as she was only interested in one particular person, Mikasa briskly turned around and began heading your direction, the others in tow. Her face was expressionless when she stopped in front of you and you almost held your breath in nervousness. “Evening, Mikasa. I’m sorry I’m late.”

“You’d better be,” she said, suddenly slamming her beer down. Oh no, it looked like she already had one too many, though her face was not that red. She tended to be an angry drunk. A laughing woman came up behind her, throwing an arm over the Asian’s shoulders.

“What’s this? Who’s this? Oh, Armin, can I have that?” she was pointing to Armin’s croissant which you vaguely wondered where it came from. Before the blond could protest she shoved the bread in her mouth, munching loudly. Your eyes widened in confusion. “Oh wait, I think I know you! Yeah, these three always mention this paralegal they work with. Hey, neighbor! Nice to meet you. Sasha,” she held a hand out, her fingers covered with crust and a little grease. It was clear she was a little intoxicated too, though you factored most of her behavior to her actual personality. Laughing slightly, you shook her hand.

“(f/n),” you said, “and likewise.”

“Sasha is also in our team but she usually works with Connie and Annie,” Armin clarified. Suddenly Eren’s face darkened and he looked over your shoulder with a scowl.

“Horseface,” he said, “shove it.” You quirked an eyebrow. That was an unexpected behavior, so you turned around. A familiar face was hovering right above yours.

“You shove it, Jaegar!” familiar-face shouted back, cheeks flushed. He began hovering closer to Mikasa but the latter just simply stepped away.

“I was sitting here already, not you! Go away. Shoo,” Eren merely responded, standing up. Armin’s eyes were wide while Mikasa abruptly looked particularly ticked off – didn’t help that she was a little drunk already, either.

“Like I’m going to listen to you, you little whiny prick-” the intruder suddenly cut off, staring down at you. His eyebrow furrowed. “Wait, huh, do I know you?”

“Don’t pick up girls here, asshole!” Eren shouted. Mikasa suddenly shot a hand out and pulled him back down on the chair, causing him to let out an “oof”. Her face looked deadly and flushed.

“Shut. Up.”

Sasha was laughing loudly near you, clapping Eren on the back, while some other guy was pulling this horse-face person out of your own face. You peered at him in bewilderment. “No wait, I do know you! You were at that party of… who was it, Homer? Hope? Hooligan?”

“Horse-face!” Eren shouted, as if correcting him. You almost blanched when he threw his head back and laughed for no reason. The other guy nearly lurched towards him if he wasn’t held back by a calm pair of hands.

“Shut up, Jaegar! Idiot! Oh, wait, Hoover! That’s it!” Your eyes widened in recognition, too, and you finally sent him a hesitant smile.

“Yes, that’s where we met! You were, let me think, Kirstein?”

“That’s it! That’s it!” he said, pointing at your face almost too happily. At least he didn’t want to punch Eren in the face anymore. “I don’t forget pretty faces,” he winked. Now that sent a punch hurling to his nose.

“Shove it, Jean, you prick,” Eren said, but immediately he was shoved out his seat backwards and sprawled onto the floor. Mikasa had a murderous feeling about her, and Armin and Sasha shrunk back a little. The Asian sent her next glare directly towards the two men who followed her, though more towards Jean.

“Marco,” she said, and Jean’s friend straightened immediately. “Get him out of Eren’s sight. They’re too drunk to function.”

“Of course,” Marco laughed, much more sober and dark-haired than his friend. Jean struggled against his grip, still pointing at you.

“Wait, I don’t have her number yet! No, I meant I don’t have her name yet!” He continued protesting until he was dragged away to where another shorter man –was he bald?- was standing, laughing and holding his drink. Several other guys surrounded them and you lost your interest.

“You met him at the Hoover’s anniversary party?” Armin inquired curiously. Mikasa was listening, too, but she was glaring at Eren’s writhing figure on the ground where Sasha was crouching near.

“Yeah,” you nodded, but hesitated telling him why. A pang of guilt ran through you when you added, “I knew a few people there and we just happened to meet. What about you? How did you know about the Hoovers?”

“Eh, I, uh, can’t really say,” Armin smiled crookedly, looking Mikasa’s way. The girl stared for a bit and then just shrugged. “Maybe later, okay? I just never knew this was such a small world.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” you laughed sheepishly, realizing that might have been confidential information. You took another few peek around the bar. For the most part, it was lively and at ease with a few small groups standing here and there. It was almost hard to imaging a terrorist group was on the prowl, but you shook that unlucky thought out of your head, turning back to your friends. For a moment you thought you saw another familiar face. “I’m going to get a drink,” you announced as Eren was standing back up, wobbling. His face was still in a scowl.

“Keep away from Jean,” he said, sitting down grumpily. “That guy is an asshole.”

“Only to you,” Mikasa observed, earning herself a glare which she eventually withered with her own look. Eren took a chug of his own drink after the defeat.

“Why, does he have a crush on you?” You teased, laughing with Sasha and Armin when Eren spit his drink out, his face soon contorted with disgust. He glared at you.

“That’s gross,” he said. “Go away.”

“Okay, okay, I’m getting thirsty. You need anything, guys?” They all shook their heads, except for Sasha who said, “I want another croissant!”

You weren’t sure if she mistook this as a restaurant but nodded anyway. Maybe the bartender had a snack laying around somewhere for this hungry girl. With a smile, you shook your head and walked away from their chitchat.

“Hello, miss,” the bartender, a tall, gangly guy who was serving multiple drinks at a time, sent you a smile. “What can I get you?”

“Your specialty,” you said, feeling generous. “And do you have cakes?”

He threw his head back with a laugh and nodded towards your friends. “Sasha, I’m guessing? She’s been wanting food all night and I already gave her two brownies. Okay, miss, I’ll give you another cake. On the house,” he winked, and you smiled giddily.

“Thanks a lot,” you said, reaching for your wallet. As he was preparing your order you stuffed a few tens in the tip jar anyway, and over the loud music you barely heard his protest before you shook your head with a laugh.

Someone suddenly approached your other side while you were checking the menu, wondering if you should come here again. There was a familiar scent of cologne, or was that just fresh linen? You turned around in surprise, eyes widening and jaw dropping when you suddenly saw who appeared in front of you. Levi’s figure was faced towards you but he was looking at the bartender, an arm perched on the counter. His dress shirt was opened at the top and sleeves were rolled up, a vest covering his chest. His familiar deep voice drawled out, “A tequila shot.” He turned towards you with half-lidded eyes when the bartender responded to the order. “Nice to see you here, brat.”

“Br…brat?” you repeated, more bewildered than insulted. “Wait, what? What are you doing here? Why are you…?”

“I am in charge of those lousy kids,” he said, pointing behind you towards your friends. Your face blanched in realization.

“You're Captain Clean-Freak,” you muttered, still gaping. Levi’s eyebrow raised and you immediately regret saying that out loud, frantically shaking your head and hands. “Oh my god, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to say that… oh god, it’s not like I learned it from them, okay?” Shit. Great. Now you just completely ruined it for your pals.

But instead of looking angry or offended, Levi simply scoffed, turning away briefly and unperturbed. Under the dim lights he almost looked… amused? Or maybe you were just a little blind. And still too surprised.

“That nickname didn’t come from them,” he clarified, almost shrugging. He glanced at you sideways. “I should have realized you’d come. I knew you were a paralegal next door and should have known you knew some people here based on your age. You look like a gaping fish by the way.”

“Well,” you spluttered, blinking and closing your mouth tightly, “you never told me who you were, you know? I was completely taken off guard for good reason. You never told me your last name, either! Ackerman?” He nodded. “You’re related to Mikasa.”

He glanced at said woman over your shoulder briefly and then averted his gaze in indifference again. “Somehow, not that it matters. She is still my subordinate. No special treatment.”

The bartender interrupted your conversation with your drink and shot you a sly smile. “It’s not often Captain Levi talks to ladies outside of his team,” he said, but Levi did not humor him.

“Keep yourself busy, Arnold,” was all he said, earning him a chuckle. You peered at both him and your drink nervously, suddenly self conscious that the guy you had slept with just a few nights before was standing right before you again. And so close, too. God, you hoped he didn’t bring up any familiar memories… or sensations.

“To fucking coincidences,” Levi said, tipping his shot glass towards you. You looked at him in incredulity. “Not toasty enough for you?”

“You are… insatiable,” you muttered a laugh, clanking your glass with his. You both tipped your heads back at the first gulp, him finishing his in one go and you coming back down with a cough as the alcohol burned down your throat. It was some kind of margarita. “Shit, sneaky bastard.”

Levi cracked a smirk and your heart skipped a beat. He was still as hot as you remembered him. “I don’t disclose my information to naïve little kids.”

“Naïve kids?” You repeated. He must have been a little drunk. He was quite cheerful, it seemed. “So you don’t tell those kids information but you disclose to them the things in your pants?” He turned to you, eyes intent. “Well, that’s filthy,” you teased, and he smirked again. Your giggle soon turned into laughter.

“I like to get my hands dirty, sometimes,” he said. Wow, was he flirting? “And you still look crazy like that, suddenly laughing for no reason like a maniac. Maybe go get your head checked.”

“You’re not my boss,” you countered, taking another sip of margarita. Still burned.

“No? You sure were compliant the other night,” he said, and suddenly your face flushed, “with all that ‘yes, please’ and ‘sirs’.”

“Okay, okay,” you ducked your head in embarrassment, still laughing. Levi was twirling his shot glass on the table, looking leisurely and smug. His posture proved all of his arrogance. “God… Captain Levi. What other secrets have you been keeping from me? Is there a hidden mistress that I need to keep an eye out for? Some debt collectors around the corner?”

“Keep your filthy nose out of my business,” he said, and you rolled your eyes with a scoff, still smiling. “And you may want to treat me with more respect. I’m a lot more superior than many of the people here. Unless you want to be tied up and gagged,” he leaned a little closer, his suggestion making you feel more strange than frightened, “I’d keep myself in check.”

“You can’t restrain a free spirit,” you quipped, challenging him back. “Isn’t that against the law, detective? Sir?” You almost purred the last bit, grinning. “We can both testify about laws, I’m sure.”

Levi looked away in boredom, but you did notice that teeny tiny smirk on the corner of his lips. He asked for another tequila shot and then turned back towards you. “Did you not suspect I was an officer at all?” he sounded almost genuinely curious, his arms crossed on the countertop. You did the same thing.

“I knew you were someone with a lot of authority,” you admitted, remembering his interaction with Jean and the latter’s response. “And now that I look back on it when you said you weren’t worried about DUI… wow, you’re actually more of a law breaker than abider, huh?”

Levi looked away, tilting his head in a shrug. “Free spirit.”

You smiled.

“But to think you were a captain,” you continued, clarifying your shock, “I seriously did not anticipate that. You don’t look old enough.”

He raised an eyebrow, sharp eyes still intense. “And you don’t look mature.”

You almost whacked him in the shoulder but he caught his hand before you could, his grip firm and unyielding. You laughed again. “Hey, respect,” he warned, squeezing your wrist. The soreness caused from the same hands were gone but you still looked bruised. He noticed that and let you go.

“I especially didn’t imagine you to be a neat freak,” you said. Two shots were suddenly placed in front of you. Your drink was empty and the bartender winked at you again before leaving you and Levi alone. You blushed, but he simply downed his alcohol. “Uh, I don’t know.”

“Scared?” he challenged, barely out of breath. You wondered how many drinks he had… he did have rather high tolerance so he did not look tipsy at all, although he may be a little more open than the first night.

“You wish,” you scoffed, accepting the silent offer. You had double-fisted in college but this was the first time since, and you were in front of an officer nonetheless. It was so many levels of wrong.

Screw it. Levi was doing weird things to you again. You closed your eyes and let the fire run down your throat. Damn, you needed more practice.

He looked satisfied when you were done, choking slightly, and laced his fingers under his chin. “You look like you just took a shit,” he observed. You laughed painfully, setting the glasses down loudly.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

You covered your face in embarrassment. It was hot and you were already dizzy from drinking so fast. When you dropped your hands down a moment later, laughing through tears, his face was surprisingly relaxed.

Bodies swayed behind you on the small dance floor, or whatever area that was open in the tight bar, empty glasses laid around. Though for the most part the officers and paralegals were restrained –thank goodness nothing crazy was going on-, most of them looked happy and distracted, and it was loud too. There was a younger group in the corner playing drinking games, but it was easy-going and laid back. The older ones kept to themselves, talking in another corner, laughing occasionally. You and Levi continued to converse for a good half hour, both of your friend groups forgotten. Maybe you should go back and check on Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. Maybe Levi should be back conversing with the high officials. You two had just completely abandoned everyone else for the past few minutes.

Fuck, you thought, staring at him. You had too much. He was too hot.

Or wait, maybe he had always been like that.

“Ah,” you gasped, setting the beer down, “okay, that’s enough, I’m just,” you hiccupped, “done. I don’t want to throw up here.”

“Disgusting,” Levi teased. “You’d better clean up your shit if you do.” He still didn’t look drunk, although his breath was a little heavier. Your words were already slurred through your laughs.

“Clean freak,” you said, fondly recalling his nickname. “I wouldn’t have known. I heard you especially like to punish your team by getting them to clean the cells? That’s awful.”

“It’s called disciplinary action,” he responded, casually sipping his own beer that you couldn’t finish. “Seems like you may need some, too. Your apartment is filthy.”

“No, it’s not!” you defended yourself. “It’s perfectly fine! You’re just picky. I clean every three days.”

“Just three?”

“… Maybe four.”

“Hah,” he said dryly, but it was probably the closest you could get him to laugh. You grinned cheekily. “Liar.”

“That’s more on you,” you said, straightening up. But the world spun suddenly and then caught on fire at your arm. You looked down and realized it was his hand, and that you were tilted back. “Woah.”

“Easy, light-weight,” he said, putting more of your weight on his arm after you straightened. You were brought closer to him when doing so, his breath smelling lightly of alcohol as it fanned your ear. Your eyes fluttered when you peered at him, leveled but nothing close to calm.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” you thought. His eyes widened and you realized you had said that out loud. “Well, fuck.” You didn’t mean to say that, either.

He said nothing but did look at your mouth. You gulped then, rather self-conscious, and looked at his lips too. They looked inviting, a little parted like that. And did they get bigger since the last time you saw him?

Oh. No, it was just him coming closer. You froze and braced yourself for the impact.

“Get down, Hange!” a voice bellowed from behind you all of a sudden, causing you to jerk your head back in shock. Your eyes were panicked and wide while they stared into his own, also larger than usual. Slowly, you two both turned back to stare at the commotion. A woman with glasses was standing on a table, holding a beer, and a man was frantically gesturing at her to calm down. “Stop messing around, maniac! Get down!”

“Aw, but Mike, join the stage,” the woman cheered, too drunk for her own good. Your lips parted, realizing this was the recently-promoted captain. Captain Zacharius scowled.

“No way, get off.”

“You… may want to take care of that,” you said hesitantly, feeling yourself blush. You hadn’t wanted to leave Levi but doing something like that in public was not a good idea. He didn’t look at you.

“That moron.”

“I’m gonna, uh, get some water,” you said unintelligently, and he nodded before walking away. Disappointment and regret filled your senses as he did so. Come on, you totally just ruined the moment. 

You forgot your friends again and hurried to the bathroom, bladder protesting from all that drink. Your throat was a little parched too. You had made it a competition with Levi using alcohol, even though it was a lost cause since the beginning. Some water really would do.

Returning to the bar, you couldn’t see Levi in the dark. He was probably lost in the crowd somewhere, still trying to get that lady down. That was one free chick. You shook your head in amusement and looked for the bartender, too… he apparently was gone, as well, maybe trying to get his customer off the tables. A little hesitant but very thirsty, you finally decided to go back to the kitchen to get some water. Hopefully he’ll be okay if you leave a little more tip later.

The kitchen was small and had the basic necessities, including a few normal glasses in a cabinet. You grabbed one, filled it in the sink, and gulped it down. Yeah, that felt better. Something cool for the first time in the night. Being with Levi always made you feel as if you were burning on fire, something that may be attributed to the alcohol you had with him both times, but it probably was mostly attributed by the man himself.

Suddenly the doors behind you burst opened as if someone kicked it, and you turned back in panic, about to apologize. It must have been the bartender. He must not have liked you coming in without permission. “Oh, Arnold, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” but a pair of lips closed over your own, muffling anything else you were going to say. It was rich with alcohol. Your first reaction was terror. The hell, was someone assaulting you?

But the way the lips moved were familiar, and the fingers through your hair, drawing you closer, were familiar too. It was Levi, his breath bated, eyes closed, kissing you intently as if he didn’t know what he was doing. Upon the realization, you were still rather startled and taken off guard. He must have seen you come back and followed you. Maybe he wanted some water, too.

But you didn’t give a fuck at this moment. You set down the glass on the countertop, circling your arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him even closer. In response he turned you so your back was flush against the large fridge, one of his legs between yours and his knees keeping you there. But you were cooled down, and now you needed more warmth. With a whimper, you ground your thighs around his knee, pressing your pelvis against his, and he released your mouth with a grimace. A dark shade took place in his silver eyes when he peered at you, cutting through your soul, his hands cradling your face in complete control. You grasped at his wrists weakly, silently waiting for more. “What’s this? Not enough?”

“Of course not, asshole,” you hissed, but he held your head back so you couldn’t kiss him. You struggled against him weakly. “Oh sure, attack me and then leave me hanging. Real mature.”

He smirked, causing you to flush again. God damn it! “That is my specialty,” he said, and finally began returning your gestures down under. You groaned, feeling something hard rub against your hipbone.

“Levi, come on,” you said, more of a whisper than words. He leaned closer but still didn’t kiss you, his thrusting pushing you up against the fridge each time.

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

“Do you know what _I_ want?” his eyes were almost frighteningly dark. “I like it when you beg.”

“You are a sadistic bastard,” you hissed, but was, at the moment, willing to give up your pride for his touch. You had never been more alive nor focused the entire night than you were at this moment. He was just leaving you waiting. “You want this, too.”

“Say it.”

A growl came out, and you realized it was released from your own throat. His blank face betrayed nothing but his eyes said it all. He knew you had cracked, he just wanted you to admit it. Biting your lip and gulping a breath down, you finally said, “Please, Levi, just get on with it. I need to feel you,” and to justify that, you ground your hips into his. His eyes narrowed just slightly but you knew it was from pleasure. His fingers tightened.

“Wasn’t quite what I was looking for,” he said, “but I’ll take it.” And then he smashed his lips brutally into yours.

Fingers tore and tugged your shirt from its restraints at your belt and then smoothed under, squeezing your breast through lace bras. They trailed lingering fire in their wake. You moaned loudly and felt his tongue pry through your mouth, leaving it sticky and warm, and gasped when his knee went up further between your legs. His muscled thigh rubbed you where it hurt. God, was he good at this. In response you ran your hands over his tight chest, his rippled shoulders, his toned back, and then settled near his hips where you dug your nails into. He hissed after releasing your mouth, all animalistic and rough, and shoved you into the fridge door. You couldn’t help groaning. Couldn’t help accepting his ability to give you more pleasure than the pain so evidently real.

Something buzzed near your leg after who knew how long. It was distracting, and he had been busy unbuckling your belt. With an irritated sigh he finally let go of your lips, glaring down in annoyance. You were also a little disappointed at the disappearance of his warmth, as well. Eventually he pulled back slowly, almost reluctantly, and pulled out his phone from his side pocket. You blushed and lowered your head, wiping your mouth. It was wet. “What?” he growled into the phone, hair mussed and shirt a little more than disheveled. “What, now? Shit.” He rubbed his eye and ran his fingers through his bangs, nodding once. “Fine, I’ll be over in a bit.”

“Work?” you asked the obvious as he shoved the phone back in his pockets, looking stressed. He didn’t look at you when he spoke.

“Just some investigation, nothing happened,” he said, not aware you knew a little about his case. “Need to be back at the office.”

“Okay,” you nodded, clumsily rearranging your shirt. He noticed that and did the same thing to himself, still looking away. A little hesitant, you lifted your head and spoke your mind, anyway, “If you want to finish where we left off,” you said, and he paused immediately, “you know where I live.”

Quiet ensued, and you were a little nervous he was going to refuse. After all, you did say farewell the last time. However, you were pleasantly surprised when he nodded, tucking his shirt back in his pants and adjusting his vest. He finally looked at you. “I’ll try to be there before you sleep.”

“Okay,” you said again, nervous. He paused briefly after stepping away once, as if thinking something, but instead of looking back he simply turned and walked away quietly. You stood there, still dazed, and ran your hands through your hair. Damn, that was hot.

“Damn, that was hot,” you said out loud, a smile spreading across your face.

* * *

“Bye, you guys. Be careful,” you waved as Armin and Mikasa held Eren up, Sasha in front of them jumping and laughing. The ones who were awake waved at you, bidding you goodnight, as well. After the water –and make out session with Levi-, you had become more alert. Though you hoped you weren’t impaired enough to be in danger driving, many of the officers had already left for home, meaning you may not get caught unless you do something crazy. It was still a risk, though.

Then again Levi was all about risks, wasn’t he?

“Hey, cutie,” Jean suddenly approached you with Marco not far behind, looking a little soberer but tired than before, “I’m really sorry about my behavior… If I freaked you out, I mean. What’s your name again?”

You smiled understandably, nodding, “(f/n), and it’s okay. Eren got a little crazy, too.”

“He’s always been like that,” Jean waved his hands, earning him a friendly punch from his companion. He scowled and rubbed his arm. “Yes, Marco. You’re an ass, too.”

“You’re drunk, go home,” his friend said blandly, and then turned to you with a smile. “Be careful going back. Do you need a ride?”

“No, actually, I’m good,” you waved your hand in dismissal. Jean looked a little disappointed but soon felt a tug on his arm.

“Let’s get you home, then,” Marco dragged his friend, waving goodbye with his other hand. “It was really nice meeting you and I hope to see you around more, since you’re friends with our friends, after all.”

Jean scoffed, “Like that Jaeger dick is my friend – ow! Hey!”

His protests were muffled as they walked further away in the direction you were going towards, and you shook your head in amusement. Getting in the car, you calmed yourself and drove all the way back with no difficulty. It took less than five minutes.

Levi was standing at the entrance, typing on his phone, head down. Your eyes widened in the surprise. After he left the party two hours ago you had stopped drinking and was more looking out for your friends, cooled down from the heated moment before. Taking a deep breath, you parked your car and walked towards him calmly, not wanting to show you may be a little under the influence. You vaguely hoped he wasn’t going to get you into trouble.

His bored eyes lifted when you approached, but he didn’t stop texting until you got close. You paused in front of him, hands flapping awkwardly at your sides. You sent him a hesitant smile.

“You’re not going to invite me in?” he asked, and you started, mouth forming a sheepish o. You nodded meekly.

“Sorry, I’ve got bad manners, it seems.”

“Yes, you do.”

You sent him a playful glare but led him in, anyway, walking up the stairs. “So what happened? Is everything okay?”

“Just some update from people in a case,” he said indifferently, hands in his pockets. “Our clients are whiny little shit heads. Wouldn’t help them if I could, but… it’s the law.”

You peered at him almost in amusement, unlocking the door and letting yourselves in. “That doesn’t sound like a fun job.”

“They think we are bodyguards, but we’ve got bigger things to deal with and they are too idiotic to realize that.”

“Hmm,” you pursed your lips, not wanting to say more. You headed towards the kitchen poured some wine in silence. He had gone into your living room.

“Do you know if Captain Zacharius had a good time?” you changed subjects when you sat down next to him on the couch. He was looking at a book you had been reading. “It was about him, after all, but it got a little crazy.”

“Hange,” he said, nodding while he took the wine, “she’s fucking insane. She’s in the forensics department. Always has too much fun dissecting bodies.” You almost spilt and spit your drink but stopped yourself. “I don’t care much about Mike; if it weren’t for Erwin I probably wouldn’t be there.”

“That’s no good, you should be more friendly,” you teased, and he gave you a look as if you were stupid. “What? Your scowl always chases people way.”

“I was born this way,” was all he said, leisurely drinking the alcohol. Huh, he was going slow tonight. And he had an interesting way of holding his glass.

“Do you like your team?” you asked, intrigued. Your friends, after all, were frightened of him but respected him, too. “Do you hand pick them?”

“Most of them,” he responded. “I’ve been a captain for a few years now and some of them eventually will have to go somewhere else. They’ve been under me long enough. They’re just kids,” he touched the glass to his lips but didn’t drink yet, “but they have potential.”

You couldn’t help but smile at suddenly how gentle he was. Levi wouldn’t stop surprising you. You nodded, tilting back. “Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are great people. They have a lot of talent and passion. You’re lucky you got them.”

“They’re a handful,” he scoffed, but it wasn’t an insult either. “This case is too hard for their level, but they are stubborn little brats and wouldn’t give up. Exactly what we need.”

You nodded.

“Do you actually enjoy _your_ work?”

His question caught you about surprise. He never seemed curious about the paralegal stuff… but maybe he was just starting conversation. You thought for a bit, humming.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t what I wanted to do, but it comes naturally for the most part. I enjoy working on your cases sometimes. It’s a lot more intriguing.”

“We’re a special branch, idiot.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well, duh.”

Both of you finished the wine in silence and the clock eventually ticked one. It was Monday. Boy, were you going to be tired again today. Levi suddenly grabbed both of your empty glasses when you finished after him and set it down on the coffee table, turning towards you. Knowing what was going on, you leaned towards him when he grabbed your chin. A cheeky smile split on your lips. “Continuing where we left off?”

“You didn’t have to say it,” he muttered, and cut off your words like he always did.

* * *

You laid covered by his shirt on the couch as he was taking a shower, drifting in and out of a sleep. Though you were tired, you also couldn’t completely nod off knowing he was still nearby. Blood was still rushing in your head.

A vibrate sensation came near the foot of the couch, and that got your attention. You peered down curiously, noticing his phone on top of his folded pants. After your intense, ahem, workout session he had amusingly began cleaning up after you two and only left with his underwear to the bathroom. Neat freak, indeed. It was still attractive though.

The name peeked your curiosity, though, as did the short message. It was from Commander Erwin Smith, the person you assumed had given Levi the case and was overseeing him dealing with it. _“Titans quiet today. Report in the morning.”_ Fortunately, it seemed like nothing happened tonight even though Levi had to report back to the office just a while ago.

He reappeared in the living room to you cross-legged on the couch, reading a book in his shirt. You didn’t button though, and he could notice a bit of breast underneath the opening. He dried his hair with a clean towel. 

“Commander Smith texted you,” you said, peering up at him. He stopped at the couch and paused before picking up his phone. “I know about the Titans, you know. And I’m assuming the Hoovers have something to do with this?” You set your book down, staring at him intently. “My sister?”

“… is safe,” he responded quietly, sitting down. You turned to him, full attention. “She and her husband received threat messages from the Titans. They had been quiet for years, and all of a sudden came back.” He peered at you sideways, face blank. “You know them?”

You shook your slowly, frowning. “Not really, but I don’t know, they sound familiar. It doesn’t just seem like a story.”

“No, they are a real threat,” he clarified. “I met them before.”

You glanced at him, wide-eyed. This seemed like a touchy subject. “How?”

“They are the reason why I became an agent,” he stated, albeit a little lackluster. “At first I was just a street rat, too. Then they pissed me off, destroyed whatever life I had left.”

“… Your siblings?”

Levi’s eyes were partially covered by his dark bangs and his lashes, but you could tell that was a yes. That was what he meant when he went through hell with them and lost them. The Titans… they must have done awful things to him.

“But your sister is currently safe,” he said, looking at your expression. “We have guards posted every hour, no one outside should be able to hurt her. The couple is… difficult. Okay, they’re pains in the ass, but they are protected. And you should be safe, too.” You raised an eyebrow, a little confused. What did you have to do with this?

Levi averted his eyes and ran a hand through his wet hair, leaning back a little, one arm perched behind you. “The main reason I decided to talk to you was because you were her sister. I thought you were a hidden heiress. That’s one of the main things the Titans are after: The Heiress. But,” he turned to you with a pause, “you aren’t one, as you’ve told me. As long as you don’t expose yourself I don’t think you are in danger. Unless, you did get something from your family.”

You shook your head mutely, frowning, “Nothing. I didn’t want anything from the estate.”

“Then, good,” he said, leaning back again. “I’ll keep an eye on you, though,” his voice was deeper than before and you glanced at him with a blush, and then looked away in embarrassment again. “You will be safe.”

“Thank… thank you,” you said quietly, twirling your fingers. To be told that your sister was in danger… that was a shock, and rather frightening. You cared for her even though she probably didn’t deserve it, but you trusted Levi when he said he will not let anyone outside harm her or her husband. And then to be told that you might have been in danger, as well...

That was probably why she was flaunting to everyone that you were her sister. That was probably why she acted so strange and wanted you to come to the party. She was trying to protect herself and save her own life; if she was the heiress, they wouldn’t exactly kill her, and she was already protected. They would, however, kill fakes or anyone who posed a threat to her inheritance.

Now that made you a little angry to think that Madeline would put you in danger like that. She was exposing you, even though you wanted nothing of it.

Conflicted feelings battled inside of you and Levi noticed it, gripping your shoulder. Your attention shifted to him and you were wide-eyed, staring into his narrowed ones. Though you hadn’t known for long, you suddenly felt as if he had been with you for a lifetime.

“Keep it together, okay? Take care of yourself, and I promise I’ll keep it that way.”

“Yes, I know,” you nodded, and then shook your head to free yourself from the troublesome thoughts. The mood was too heavy and you didn’t like it, not around Levi, at least. “Hey, I’m not scared. I know you, right? And I’m not afraid of being a little roughened up.” To prove the point, you gestured with your eyes to your shoulder. Red bruises were already forming, and a smirk finally lifted the corners of his mouth after a beat or two.

“You call that roughened up? You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Why? You’re going to show me that?”

Levi went into a crouched position on top of you, hovering over your body. He didn’t touch you but you were pushed down flat, peering up with a grin, heart pounding. His dark hair fell around his face and dripped water onto your skin, but you could care less.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

He wrapped around an arm underneath you and held you up, walking you both to your bedroom. His shirt fell off your shoulders in a heap of mess around his feet, along with his underwear, onto the floor. He was inside before you both landed on the bed, a jolting pain through your body.

You didn’t wake up an hour later when he left.

* * *

An alarm went off in his earbuds and he took them off, slowing down to a stop on the treadmill at the gym. Seven o’clock and he barely had three hours of sleep this morning, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. It wasn’t too uncommon for him to sleep so little anyway.

As he walked towards the showers someone had peered at him longer than appropriate at something on his shoulder, though he couldn’t care less to respond. He noticed it before he came to the gym today, but instead of covering it up he suddenly felt extremely calm. Not that anything perturbed him, anyway, but it was if it was more than just no deal. It was if he was flaunting it.

He looked at the mark only briefly at the mirror before entering the shower stall, a smirk on his face. You got more and more frisky each time he fucked you, now you’re leaving your own mark. An angry red bruise was right near his collarbone on his shoulder, a stark contrast to his pale skin. Damn, it hurt, the hot water making it burn. But he was more amused than anything.

Strange woman, you were. Young, but experienced. Immature but responsible and wiser than you let on. Faring well but still having so much untapped potential, it was almost a shame. Most of all – interesting. He still had a lot to learn about you; every new conversation brought forth something new. And you weren’t put off by his personality, either, as a normal person. Most of those who weren’t were either crazy –like Hange-, or tactical –like Erwin-. 

Not to mention, the fucks were great. He hadn’t had a woman for more than one time in years.

He wasn’t exactly sure if it had been a good move telling you about the case, but you were smart and was able to figure out the Hoovers had something to do with this. Not to mention, that troublesome trio was too close to you to be appropriate and probably said a lot of things anyway, you easily picked it up. Last night’s sudden meeting with Erwin, Hange, and Mike had brought him even more news, though – that some information about the Titans were leaked, and it was possible the agency could send someone undercover.

The Titans. Whatever peaceful thoughts about you were suddenly rudely interrupted by his unadulterated hatred for those filthy scoundrels. For years they had been peaceful. After an incident that suddenly resulted in the deaths of hundreds of officials or notable people with influential names ten years ago, everything had suddenly gone quiet. The attacks at random government and public areas in the last decade abruptly disappeared. Levi had not officially joined the special agency branch at that time yet, but his loss during that year of turmoil spurred him on. The deaths of his siblings, Isabelle and Farlan, who, like him, tried to fight back against the terrorists but didn’t succeed…

With an angry wrench of the hand, Levi turned off the shower. He slowly wiped his face, his eyes blurry with water and hatred. The Titans took everything away from him and he had tried so hard to track them down. But all he met was dead ends during these few years.

Until now.

He had no idea what was so special about the Hoovers. They had suddenly risen in fame in the past seven years, a few years after the stupid couple got married around the time of Titan attacks. Madeline Hoover wasn’t particularly cooperative; she was hysterical when she and John Hoover called the police after the first threat message, and beyond bribing them to protect her as well as they could, she would not disclose anything else, either. John was also tight-lipped, but he was more tactful and intelligent. He knew what he was talking about. Madeline was just selfish and thoughtless. All she cared about was her life.

As Levi was getting dressed, he remembered that he actually did not know much about Madeline at all. Besides the party, he hadn’t really met her in person. They spoke on the phone and he preferred to dispatch Annie and Mikasa to watch over her when she was particularly annoying, but otherwise he was too preoccupied, especially with all the resurgence of Titan activity around the country. Small, weak, but still there. He tried to go into as much research as he could, but he never actually fished out her maiden name. You must have known. Maybe he should ask you next time.

The air was cool outside when he was dressed and was walking to his car, getting ready for work. The familiar buzz at his leg made him click his tongue in annoyance, but Levi grabbed his vibrating cellphone anyway, knowing it was Erwin. He lifted it to his ear, swear words already hanging on his tongue. “I’m on my way, Erwin, you don’t-”

_“I’m just telling you this because I’m not currently in the office, Levi, you don’t have to get all feisty.”_ Levi rolled his eyes a little, starting the car of his engine. _“Bad news.”_

“Our guys didn’t want to go undercover?” he suggested. He could feel Erwin shake his head.

_“Wouldn’t matter now; we’ll decide that later. This is real bad news, Levi. We’ve been compromised.”_ Levi halted, hand still on the steering wheel.

_“It must have been poison, no one had come into the mansion overnight. John Hoover is still safe. Madeline is dead.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, lovely readers, for liking my first chapter! It was a super long chapter and will probably be the longest in this series, so everything now will be slightly faster in pace. First one was just a dragged out intro, ahaha.  
> And thanks to the lovely readers who also left reviews -- I sincerely hope you'll continue enjoying this! Will try not to make it too dull.  
> Actual smex scenes will come up soon... hopefully?


	3. The Infinite Staircase

“Historia,” you waved her over, and she glanced at you with a smile before walking through the queue at the door in front a classy restaurant downtown. It had only been just over a week since you last saw her and she was slacking off from work again –although, to her defense, she had been working absolutely tirelessly all these days and deserved some time off- to meet up with you. You stood up to give her an affectionate hug, and she squeezed your arm before sitting down. Historia quickly shed her jacket and purse before peering at you with a small grin.

“I want all the kinky details about you and that hot stranger.”

At first bewildered, and then confused, and then exasperated, you rolled your eyes and wondered how you did not expect that coming up in your conversations. Although if it were to come up you had anticipated it to be later in the evening, rather than it being the first topic to discuss. Releasing a laughing sigh, you shook your head at her. “Oh, you.”

“What? Imagine my surprise when you said you’ve been taking a man home after that party. That sexy one at the clothes shop, nonetheless. It’s a freaking small world.”

“Yeah, well, sure, it is, but Historia,” you perched your elbows on the table and rested your chin on your hands, peering at her with almost puppy eyes, “must we?”

“We must,” she didn’t leave any room for arguments. Although she usually had an innocent persona, Historia was also surprisingly inappropriate at times. You laughed again.

“Well, you know, he turned out to be the head detective at the police station next door. You have no idea how surprised I was when I saw him Sunday night. He had been my friends’ head the whole time! Who would have known?”

“You are so lucky, getting down with someone like that,” she giggled, and then composed herself only briefly when the waiter came over to ask for her drink order. After he left, her eyes resumed their bright stare. “So what’s going on? Are you two dating?”

“Not really?” you said, though it came out as a question. She raised an eyebrow and you shrugged. “He knows where I live, you know, and we exchanged numbers-”

“You exchanged numbers?” she repeated excitedly, eyes wide. “Well duh, that means he’s interested in you, right?”

“We haven’t texted or called each other yet,” you said defensively, also a little disappointingly. You had to admit; you were deeply smitten with him and would love to see him again, although you still weren’t quite sure if Levi was the kind who held those sentiments in high regards. He seemed more reserved with his emotions and you two were, technically, still just acquaintances, but you sure did wish there was more. “The last time we saw each other was Sunday night and I hadn’t heard from him since. And he’s busy with everything, you know.”

“It’s only been three days,” she said, almost reassuringly. You grinned in a doubtful way. “What, don’t tell me he’s one of those hit-and-run kind of people?”

You threw your head back and laughed, shaking your head. “No way, he’s super responsible. But we didn’t really establish anything beyond the physical, you know? And it’s okay like that so far; I want him to focus on his work. It has to do with my sister, after all.”

Historia immediately became a little more solemn and nodded in understanding, and the waiter came by with her water. You two quickly made your orders and talked briefly about her plans for the week and her own work so far, but the conversation slowly turned back towards you. It was a life and death situation for Madeline and her husband, so far, and that seemed more important than anything else at the moment.

“You hadn’t spoken with her this past week?” Historia asked, sipping her water. You looked down and shook your head, a little sadly.

“I want to, but what should I say? I mean, I’d like to call her tonight, I guess, just ask how she has been doing. But there was a reason why she didn’t tell me when she invited me to her party last week. She was just using me, probably, which is fine. She’s in danger, so I understand. But I don’t feel really comfortable talking to her if she doesn’t give me a reason to trust her, either.”

“Right,” your friend nodded, then pouted a little. “It was a little bitchy of her, but when people are scared they do weird things, too. Hey, as long as you’re not in danger, right?”

“I don’t think so. At least that’s what Levi said, that since I don’t have too close of a tie to her and I wasn’t what the Titans called ‘the Heiress’, I should be fine if I’m out of the spotlight. And that’s another reason why I haven’t called her, either; I don’t want to get attention.”

“Of course not, not when all this is going around. But still,” she heaved a sigh, placing her hand over yours, “this is hard. She is your sister, and it still would hurt if something happened. I’ll be here for you, always.”

“Thanks, Historia,” you smiled, squeezing her hand back. “I’m fine though, really, but I will call her tonight just to check up with things. It’s also kind of rude not to thank her for the party after a week. I also haven’t seen my friends at the station since Sunday, either; it’s a little concerning not knowing what’s going on.” You paused momentarily, looking down at your lap. “I keep thinking about the Titans, lately. I don’t know why, but the legend they talked about in their threat note sounds familiar for some reason... I can’t imagine my mom telling that as a bedtime story, you know? That would just be scary. And I searched up some of their terrorism acts; it seems like they’ve actually been around for a really long time but their acts are really erratic and random. There’s no set pattern or reason for what they do. They never actually caused huge collateral damage at one certain place, which is why they never got as much international attention in the news. But ten years ago, right around when my mom died, a lot of business and political leaders suddenly went missing. No one really knows why and people blamed the Titans because they had been leaving threat notes around, just like what Madeline is getting. But all of the sudden, they stopped. It’s really all too strange. I don’t know of any terrorism group that is so inefficient and inconsistent.” 

“You’ve said they’ve never actually caused huge collateral damage? Maybe they didn’t have the resources to do that back then, and now that it’s so easy to get guns,” she shrugged tensely, “they might be collecting them.”

“Maybe,” you agreed. It was highly plausible. Which brought you to even more concerns. That was something that had been on your mind lately… “And if you remember, my dad… and Madeline, and even your, um.”

“Yeah, my great-grandpa and the main Reiss family,” Historia said, looking unconcerned but a lot more tense, nonetheless. “Grandpa left the lineage for good riddance, just like you did, (f/n). My family didn’t want anything to do with the Military and Weapon unit, and he just started his own alternative energy company from scratch, which I am now running. It’s hard since we were technically kicked out, but I don’t mind. I wouldn’t want to go into that industry, either. In that sense, we are on the same boat,” she grinned at you, though a little strained. “Let’s just keep ourselves out of their business and we should be safe.”

You nodded and was about to say something, but two figures walking in caught your eyes, which widened. Before you could utter a word you quickly snapped your head the other way, avoiding gazes, and Historia glanced at you confusingly while lowering her head to peer at your face, which you attempted to cover with your hair. Her eyebrows crinkled near the side of your field of vision. “What, you got something in your eye? Or do you have congestion? Diarrhea?”

“What? No, of course not, we haven’t even eaten yet,” you said, face a little red. Shit, this was going to be so awkward. Historia seemed to have noticed your embarrassment for her eyes widened, too, and she whirled around. “Wait, Historia! No, don’t!”

“Why? Who is it?” she asked with her head turned around, and then she paused. You couldn’t see what was going on but her silence was not a good sign. Your heart beat even faster. “Oh, now I see.”

“Oh God, Historia, don’t even.”

“Don’t even what?” She asked cheekily. You could hear the amusement in her voice. “What are you so embarrassed about? Got a crush?”

“How old are you?” You muttered, covering your face. But as the figures passed by you could hear a familiar female voice. What was the name… Hange? You knew they worked together from the night at the bar, but you didn’t think about how close they could possibly be. When her loud voice drifted a little farther away, you finally gathered the courage to turn your head. She sat down in a booth first, closer to the other and more secluded corner of the restaurant, dimly lit by only one overhead light. Levi, smaller and darker in stature, with the grace of a swan, slid into the opposite side of her, still listening to her speak. His expression was the same as always: bored, unamused, maybe a little pissed. But his posture was relaxed, and his responses were quiet and terse. When she did an elaborate hand sign –or was she just randomly gesturing at something?- with a laugh, Levi suddenly lifted a hand and grasped hers. Your breath caught in your throat. Though to your relief, he simply set it down on the table, she laughed as if he did something amusing and you turned your head away, ears still red. What was this feeling? It was like you just intruded on some personal moment.

It was like you were a little jealous.

“Shit,” you muttered, covering your face again. What Levi did was completely none of your business; it wasn’t like you were even on friendly terms, to be honest. Friendly enough that you talked about a lot of things and you were comfortable, but not actually friendly that you would hang out. If he was dating someone else… well, so be it. You shouldn’t be so bothered.

And yet you were. You hadn’t realized maybe he was indeed romantically attracted to something else, but you had no way of knowing.

“Are you okay?” Historia finally got your attention, still peering at your face curiously, though this time it wasn’t with amusement. She seemed to have notice your frustration. “That was…?”

“Yeah,” you swallowed and nodded, lowering your hands, “that was Levi. And a forensic specialist, I think, with him. They most likely work together.”

“Hmm,” your friend said, pursing her lips. She watched from the corners of her eyes since from her point of view it was easier to see them, while to you they were behind. An unreadable expression was on her face. “You think there’s more?”

You shrugged, attempting nonchalant, but you didn’t know if you succeeded. God, it was infuriating what he did to you sometimes, and you only met him twice. Long times, each time, though, but still. A moment later another tall, familiar figure appeared at the door, his presence looming. You recognized him instantly – It was Commander Erwin Smith, the official head of the police department. Your eyes widened again and then lowered as he also passed by, led by the same waitress who brought Levi and Hange to their table. Tentatively, you watched Erwin approach his subordinates and they greeted him with a nod or a laugh, and the tall blond sat next to Hange. Oh, you breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a business meeting.

What? Relief? You blinked when you turned away from them, surprised in the sudden change of atmosphere. Wow, fuck, you really were jealous. A little peeved at that, you sipped loudly at your drink and did the fidgets you always did when unsettled. Unaware that Historia had been watching your whole change of expressions, you were surprised when you looked up to see her grinning at you. Smugly. Oh boy, was she going to give you an earful.

“Wow, someone is moody today. Time of the month?”

“No,” you scowled, pouting a little. Great, now that Levi was in the same room as you it was already hard to focus. And Historia was not going to make it easy for you. Damn woman.

“Ah, then it’s the time of your youth,” she said, like an old lady, “that period of infatuation that you just can’t help yourself from experiencing. You’re a late bloomer though.”

Thank goodness the waiter finally came over with your food before she said something more; not that food was going to stop her. At least she was momentarily distracted. He set your plates down and you nodded at him in thanks, trying to tune out Historia before she said something weird again. And as he walked away you also could not help turning back, just to sneak a peek. It was like something was tugging you the other way and you could not control it. And you knew nothing was actually going to come out of it, anyway, you were just curious. Hange was still laughing loudly at something they –or she?- said, while the men were all formal-like. You couldn’t help narrowing your eyes at her behavior, either. Was she always this casual around superiors?

But before you stared for too long, you pursed your lips and slowly turned away. Although you could have also sworn your eyes met with a pair of grey, just as you could have sworn your heart did a fantastic and dramatic leap. 

* * *

Historia left soon after dinner since she had a meeting early tomorrow morning, and it didn’t help that she had taken a break today which caused Ymir to scold her when you two walked out the restaurant. You parted from her with a suggestive smile, but she only elbowed you in the guts before she left. Though it had been a short time, hanging out with her always brought your moods up. You were definitely glad to have her as a close friend.

After driving home, it was already late evening and you still hadn’t called Madeline. Procrastination at is prime, you thought, shaking your head, and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. A text to your phone caught your attention and you stared at the screen in surprise – it was from Mikasa, and usually she never texted you that much. Though she was your closest female friend besides Historia, she was never that social either and did not contact you as often as Eren. Pleasantly surprised but confused, you scrolled to her messages and was bewildered at the long message; you usually typed more than her, but this was a paragraph. And then dread filled the pit of your stomach when you actually read what she said.

Eren flipped out these past two days because he discovered a link between the Titans and the deaths of his parents over a decade ago. Their murders were the reason why he went into the special agency and decided to become a detective, and though he did not realize initially it was the Titans who had done it, he found out just Monday after doing research and realized his parents were the victims of one of their terrorism attacks. Mikasa and Armin had been doing their best to calm him down, but he had been disappearing randomly these couple of days and they had a hard time finding him. Was he at your place? She wanted to know if he was safe or just being reckless.

You swallowed a lump in your throat and texted back to her, responding that you hadn’t seen Eren these days, either. How awful. Though the Titans were not the most powerful terrorist group prowling around, they sure had impacted many people around you. You knew Eren and Mikasa were orphans, having lost their parents long ago, and that was why they always stuck together and Eren was so passionate about his work. But for the puzzle pieces to come together almost this perfectly – you shuddered, hoping this was all just a coincidence.

Mikasa and you conversed for a while and you found that she hadn’t been on bodyguard duty in a while either – the last time she actually guarded was the Friday when she and Eren invited you to the bar gathering, and she hadn’t met with her client since. Madeline, you immediately thought, and was about to mention that Madeline Hoover was your sister… but then you hesitated, almost scared to tell her. What were you so worried about? It seemed as if you were frightened that somehow even just saying that fact to your friend will cause you to remember just how much danger all of you were actually in.

Eventually, your doorbell rang, and your head sprung up in alert. It was late at night and you had no idea who could have business with you at this time of day, especially when you hadn’t made plans to meet up with anyone, either. Then you relaxed for a bit: was it Eren? Had he finally calmed down and decided to hide at your place for a bit because he fought with his friends?

Slowly, you pocketed your phone and walked to the door, looking through the peep hole on your tiptoes. You couldn’t really see anything except for a… few strands of dark hair? Puzzled, and a little concerned, you spoke through the door. “Who is it?”

Silence for a few seconds, and then an irritated voice spoke up and caused your heart to do its familiar flip. Levi, as usually, sounded unamused. “Don’t you have eyes?”

You bit your lip and suddenly tried very hard to hold back a laugh. Oh dear, Levi was too and short, and you weren’t tall enough to see him from this angle. You rocked back on your heels and laughed into your mouth before turning back to unlock the door. You opened it for him to see your grinning face, reddening from your attempts at silencing laughter, and he quirked an eyebrow again. This situation was all too familiar. “Hey, um, I couldn’t actually see you,” you admitted truthfully, and he scowled.

“Are you suggesting something?” he almost growled, eyes narrow. You shook your head frantically, still smiling.

“No! No, nothing at all.” And with an innocent smile you stepped aside to let him in. He sent you a glare but walked in anyway, shedding his dark jacket. “What brings you here?”

“I saw you at the restaurant a while ago,” he said, and your shoulders tensed. “You didn’t even bother saying hello.”

“I didn’t think you saw me,” you began to say, and when he peered at you curiously you shook your head again, as well as your hands. “Well, I mean, I didn’t think I saw you either! Uh, I thought it was you but wasn’t sure enough to check.”

“Liar,” was what came out of his mouth, and your cheeks flushed. Without invitation he walked to your living room and you followed nervously, tugging at your hair. “You clearly saw Hange and me,” he said and sat down, crossing his legs and perching his arm on the back of the couch. “And my eyes never fooled me; you were glaring at her.”

“Excuse me?” your voice rose an octave, and you refused to sit down immediately despite his inviting pose. “Well, if you saw me you should have said something, too. You were the ones who sat at the darkest corner so I couldn’t exactly approach you.” Shit, that kind of came out sounding jealous. And you totally just admitted you did indeed see him and was just too insecure to go over.

Levi didn’t sound reproachful, though, when he responded, “It was an important case meeting, and I didn’t notice you until you turned around to glare at Hange.” You shot him another dark look. It made sense since you immediately ducked and hid your face after seeing him at the door, so he probably didn’t realize you were there until after he already sat down. But still. “You also just up and left with your friend; didn’t exactly give me time to talk with you, either.”

“Well, if you were busy…” you said, pouting and trailing off. It was a lost argument.

“Were you jealous?”

“Excuse me?” you repeated, your voice high again. Damn it, what was wrong with this guy that made you so frazzled? “Who? Jealous? Me?”

“Of Hange,” he drawled, his eyelids lowering slightly. You already knew him well enough that this was him being amused, even if his smirk was barely visible. “You looked like a little school girl, staring at her like that.”

“I wasn’t glaring,” you said, and then shut your mouth tight. He didn’t say “glare” that time, which took you off guard. God, what a jerk. “And anyway, it’s none of my business who you go out with, anyway. I was just curious.”

He said nothing but continued to stare at you in amusement, which made you even more embarrassed considering how calm he was compared to you in your nervous state. It was as if he caught you doing something wrong, which was stupid. You did nothing wrong. You continued convincing yourself that until he reached up and pulled you over, to your surprise, and caused you to sprawl across his lap. You looked up at his face with heated skin. “What the, hey! At least give me a warning next time!”

“Not really in my interest to do that,” he said, grasping you by the collar. Oh boy, this was a rather expensive shirt since you were at a classy restaurant, and you sure hoped he wouldn’t rip it like he did last time with your underwear. You struggled fruitlessly and only ended up sitting straighter, still on his lap, and pouted at him slightly now that you were a little higher. “Why were you jealous?”

“I wasn’t jealous,” you continued to lie, even though both of you were fully aware of reality. But you were never going to explain why. No way, that would be completely humiliating.

Levi scoffed a little and tugged you closer, closing his lips over yours. His tongue sought the wetness of your teeth and the inner roof of your mouth, his fingers sliding into your hair and tightening into a fist. In response, you gripped tightly at the back of his neck and ran the other hand over his ribs, covered in a thin layer of rippling tight muscle, and felt his deft fingers glide over your legs and then to your back, where they dipped into your pants. You could not help but moan at the skin contact, urgently kneading your mouths together and jolting when he gave you a particularly hard squeeze.

You made out for who knew how long, ending up breathless underneath him with your shirt unbuttoned and his belt unbuckled, hairs equally mussed and skin equally hot. His thigh rubbed between your legs in a manner that caused the sound of blood rush to overcome your ears, and his mouth latched onto your neck sent a shiver down your spine. You clawed painlessly at his shoulder blades, thrusting back at him to seek release.

And then all of a sudden, he stopped.

Levi perched himself on his hands and stared down at you, eyes glazed with a darker shade, and you glared back, a little incredulous. Why did he do this so often? You remembered he found it amusing when you acted desperate –which you really did not like, even though he was never serious about it and only stopped to tease you- but you were seriously in a great mood just now, and he had to break it. But before you could retort something insulting and sexually frustrating, you paused at the expression on his face. It was serious, though he was still a little breathless from the kisses. And he looked like he was thinking about what to say. “What is it?” You couldn’t help prodding, no longer annoyed. This sudden change in atmosphere was a little concerning.

“I actually came for another reason,” he admitted, as if realizing he had forgotten. You raised an eyebrow, seriously curious now. Levi ran his hand through his bangs, shaking it back –wow, hot-, and then slowly sat up with a small sigh. You were a little disappointed at the disappearance of his warmth, but pulled you up with him so you sat close, legs still entangled. “It’s about your sister, and the Titans in general.”

“Yes…?” you continued, and nibbled your lip. “I heard from Mikasa about Eren, too. Do you know something about that?”

“Yes, Jaegar has been acting like a shitty brat lately. He found out about the connection between the Titans and the deaths of his parents’ years back and has been skipping work. Erwin spoke with him about something earlier today, but I haven’t seen the brat since.”

“Is he… safe?” you couldn’t help asking, immensely worried. Levi nodded, but he looked exhausted all of the sudden, crossing his arms.

“He was fine, just unstable. Erwin and I ordered him to come in tomorrow morning though, and if he is smart enough he will show up. But the biggest problem is the reason why I came to you today.” He turned to look at you dead in the eye, and you gulped. “I had meant to come earlier but pushed it back. Until I saw you tonight, and I realized I shouldn’t push it back anymore.”

“Why-what happened?” you almost whispered, a little frightened now. You were never intimidated around Levi before, and suddenly his expression made you fearful. You dreaded bad news, especially with everything that had been going about right now.

“Your sister, Madeline,” Levi began, his voice softer than usual but still very stern and straight forward, as he was never one to be evasive, “was killed over Sunday night. We found her poisoned Monday morning. Her husband called us over and discovered her dead.”

Time stopped for a moment, and a cold chill ran through your body. You could no longer hear the blood rushing in your head, and the places where you touched Levi felt like ice. Your body refused to move. He waited patiently for you to gather your senses and absorb the information, and you realized that seeing her through the closing doors after her party was the last time you would ever see her again. Madeline. She had been so close for you to reach, and yet you never did, and now she was actually… gone?

“(f/n),” Levi stated, catching your attention. Your stunned eyes looked at his face and slowly shook you out of your daze; you gently moved your head, gathering your senses.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine,” he stated as a-matter-of-fact, sharp eyes not as cutting as usual. “It’s natural to not be, you don’t have to hide it.”

“I… I just… I had meant to call her tonight,” you whispered lethargically, feeling a little numb now. “I didn’t know what could have happened. I had no idea.”

“You wouldn’t. After her death the whole agency has been extremely tense, we hadn’t been communicative with other people; she was killed right under our noses, and now we are in even bigger trouble. It is difficult to trust others now, considering it was already a confidential case. If you are comfortable with it,” Levi’s words slowed a little, as if trying not to corner you, “I’d like to ask some questions. But if not, we can save it for another day.”

“No, really, ask me anything,” you responded, feeling an urgent need to know more about the situation, as well as to help. “I’ll tell you everything I know.”

Levi peered at you silently for a moment or two to gauge your readiness, ensuring that you were truthful about your state of emotions, and then nodded when he found you were indeed calm enough. He uncrossed his arms and leaned back, placing one of them beside your head on the back of the couch and said in a toneless voice, “Madeline’s maiden name. What family were you from?”

“Leonhardt,” you said, and the word rolled off your tongue in a strange way. It had been so long since you have said it, and you thought you would never have to say it again. His eyes narrowed only slightly when you responded, but he did not speak right away. “That was my father’s last name.”

“And about Madeline being an heiress: where did her inheritance come from?”

“My dad ran a weaponry company,” you admitted, furrowing your brows, “which I always thought was a really bad idea. I don’t exactly know where he got all the money from, though; it seems as if the company was already established since I was young. And I’m assuming it was transferred to the Madeline and her husband. She received all of it.”

“You say the company might have already been established?” Levi repeated, looking characteristically pissed. “Why so?”

You shrugged a little. “My family was always wealthy as I grew up, especially when my mother was alive. Things fell apart a little after she passed away, but we were still an affluent family. I was just never close to Madeline or my father, though.”

“How did your mother die?”

“I-I don’t know,” now that was something that was a little touchy. Her death was always a sore subject. “She suddenly just got really sick. I was too young to understand. My father almost completely closed me off after she died, so I never knew exactly what happened. I assume it was a terminal illness.”

“You never found that suspicious?”

“Quite,” you admitted, looking away. Levi immediately noticed your discomfort and changed subject.

“And your father?”

“I think it was radiation,” you immediately said. That was something you were never too uncomfortable to admit, since it may have been contributed to karma. “He did run a weapons industry.”

Levi thought in silence for a while as you fidgeted slightly, anticipating another question. But he seemed to have found that enough, for he nodded, to your surprise, and glanced at you almost reassuringly. “That’s all I need to know for now.”

“Of course, I’ll tell you anything,” you said, and then bit your lip again. “How about John Hoover and his sister? I mean, they are both heirs…”

“John Hoover has been put under extreme protection now,” Levi said, “and yes, his sister, too. Even though the letters have been saying ‘heiress’ so we are assuming the Titans know they are looking for a female, we are taking precautionary measures with John. And though his sister never received a threat letter, it would not hurt to be careful with her, too.”

“That’s good,” you nodded, slightly relieved. Even though you did not like any of them, you also did not want anything terrible to happen to them either, despite them possibly even deserving it. It was likely, after all, that John Hoover is still running the business you had always despised.

“Don’t hold back about your feelings, too,” Levi suddenly said, taking you by surprise. “This is a tough situation and you are going to make through it, but it’s never healthy to hold back.”

“… Thank you,” you said quietly, nodding. You were still unsure of how to feel about the situation, almost a little confused. But the depressing mood made you even more uncomfortable, so you quickly untangled yourself from him and stood up, smiling slightly. “Are you staying for a while? Do you want something to drink?”

Levi’s face was unreadable when he peered up at you, but after a silent moment he nodded, face relaxed. You took that as a sign and left his side as he stared at your back with a thoughtful expression, but when you looked back, he was no longer gazing.

He was texting someone on his phone when you left to go to the kitchen and fetch you two drinks. You were still a little numb from the news about Madeline; it all seemed too surreal. As you were contemplating whether Levi would find it amusing if you gave him the “I <3 NY” mug again and fill it with wine, you suddenly find yourself sniffling, too. And were your eyes blurry?

You set the cups down and lifted a finger to your face. It was wet. You were crying. It had been so long since you last cried, but here you were, shaking, more shocked than upset, tears uncontrollably rolling down your face. You slowly lifted your hands to your eyes. Then you let yourself go.

You and Madeline were not close, but she was your only sister, your last kin, your sole family. Losing her was like losing what was left of your past and your lineage. Though you had walked away from your past with your head lifted and proud, it still struck you as almost too much to have lost everything. You still held love for her despite the things she did, just like you still loved your father when he passed away, so even though you had forgiven, you could not quite forget. Blood was blood, and you remembered your previous conversation with Levi when you first met. No matter what and even if it was not by choice, you were still family.

Levi’s footsteps were soundless when he came to the kitchen, as well, and found you sobbing over the sink. At first he did not move, unsure of what to do at first. He was never one to be comforting and he especially did not deal well with crying women; cold or not, he was a gentleman, and he did not like it when women cry. Men crying, he could deal with; he would just punch them. But he respected the other gender and it would simply be disrespectful and misogynistic to do the same for girls. At first he just crossed his arms, unmoving. You were not a loud crier but he did not want to interrupt either. It was best for you to just let it go.

It wasn’t after you stopped crying that you noted his presence, rather close to you, and you startled for a bit. Damn, you hadn’t meant to look weak in front of him. You wiped your eyes, turning away. “Sorry, I had meant to get us some drinks.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said, leaning against the cabinets next to you, his arms crossed. He wasn’t looking at you, though, as if respecting your privacy when you wiped your face with a napkin nearby. “This is a hard thing to deal with. You told me before; no matter what, she was your family.”

“…Yeah,” you said quietly, looking at your hands. “I didn’t realize the gravity of the situation until I lost her.” You peered curiously at him, remembering his words too. “It hurts.”

He nodded once, expression unchanging, but his eyes were gentle when he looked at you. His voice was one level softer when he spoke up, “Yes, it does.”

You pursed your lips, looking away in embarrassment, but Levi noticed your insecurity and grasped your face in his hand to keep you looking in his eyes. Yours widened in surprise. “Mourning is not something to feel bad about,” he reassured you, leaning closer. “Vent all you want. You’ll feel better.”

Your eyebrows crinkled, but then you noticed there was something else besides sadness that you felt. It was anger, blame, rage, a desire to find and tear down the person who murdered your last family. It was hatred for the Titans, and Levi himself felt the same way. His eyes looked at you in understanding when the expression dawned on your face; this was something you were now both sharing.

“We’re going to find them, and we’re going to destroy them,” you said to him. It came out a lot darker than you thought it would; you never realized you had this side. Levi nodded once, agreeing with you.

“Yes.”

“Can I help you in any other way?”

“More than you think,” he said. “You have personal relationships with the Hoovers and the Leonhardts. You can find something we can’t.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Anything you think is necessary,” he said, “but do not be brash. Do not place yourself in a dangerous situation. You’re in a delicate position now, but even so you need to act logically. Start with John Hoover; he also received the threat note. He may know something he’s not telling.”

You nodded once grimly, accepting his suggestion. It had become incredibly personal now and you were tangled in the mess either way. Levi was going to help you through it, but you’re going to help him too. In the end, it was the same goal.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Levi,” you admitted, more whispering than stating. His eyes darkened at your words. “And I’ll be useful.”

“… You’re already useful,” he said, jerking your heartstring. His breath was hot on your face. “So don’t think any less of yourself.”

You murmured noncommittally, eyes on his approaching lips, and you were the one who sealed the distance. Neither of you had drank alcohol and yet it already felt like you were high with emotions. You released your grip on the sink and tangled your fingers in his hair, his hands wrapping around your waist and hips, drawing you closer. His body pressed yours into the cabinet behind you, digging its edge into your skin. You groaned as he slowly lifted your shirt.

Feeling daring, adrenaline coursing through your veins at your newly discovered emotions, you roughly dragged your nails down his side and settled on his hips. He groaned softly, biting your lip, and impatiently pulled your shirt up over your head, leaving you in a bra and panting. His lips were opened and glistening from being wet. You began unbuttoning his shirt and kissed him again. One of the buttons popped but he did not seem to care. Then he dragged his lips over your neck and shoulders and nibbled on your ear, breathing air into it. You shivered. The room was cool but he was burning hot. You dragged his shirt of his shoulders and tossed it over the counter, proceeding to his belt.

Levi roamed his hand over hips and reached your behind, squeezing it. You gave out a gasp, which made him bite down on your collarbone. Another bruise for the keeping. You unbuckled his belt and placed your hand over his bulge, squeezing him, as well. His bite on you deepened but he kept sliding his hand down the bands of your pants, grinding his hip into your touch. You moaned not so quietly when he raked his nails across your butt cheeks and began aggressively pressing his fingers into your skin. He leaned back up to kiss you, sucking all the air out. A thrust against your hand that pushed the back of it against your groin made you moan again.

“Shit,” you hissed. He pressed his forehead against your own. “Get on with it, already.”

“You first,” he countered. He let one hand go and reached behind you to unclasp your bra. You hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, thrusting one hand into it and gripping his hardened member tight. He clamped his jaw, eyes closing. “Fuck.”

“That’s what we’re doing,” you teased, and he sent you a glare. The hand that unclasped your bra pushed it up and roughly kneaded your breast. You rolled your head back. “Jesus Christ.”

“It’s just me,” he teased back, and you thought that was an inappropriate joke, but you laughed anyway. He then tangled his tongue with yours, both of you fondling each other. The hand that was down your pants then went to the front and travelled between your legs. You gasped and looked down when he inserted a finger. Fuck, seeing your limbs all tangled with each other was almost too much. “You’re wet.”

“You’re hot,” you murmured as he planted another kiss under your ear. He dug another finger in.

“That’s been said,” he groaned when you squeezed his member unintentionally. His hips continued thrusting.

“Egotistical bastard,” you joked, a smile cracking across your face. He was making scissor motions inside you now. “Are you all talk and no fun? Come on, bring it up a notch.”

To shut you up, he slanted his mouth across yours and frantically began jerking his fingers inside of you. You gasped on his tongue, writhed, and screamed, shutting your eyes tight as the pressure in the bottom of your stomach built. He was rough and made you tremble and jerk on the counter, the sound of glasses clanking, and when you finally yelled in his mouth he pressed deeply into you just for good measure. When your lips detached, his face was almost smug.

“You were saying?” he teased, and then lifted his fingers from you, bringing them to your mouth. “Clean up.”

You took his digits in, swirling your tongue over them and tasting yourself. He kept a steady pace in your hands as you continued squeezing him under his pants, his breath labored and excited. You could only imagine how flushed your face was now. “Good girl,” he said, and then took his fingers out, smashing your mouths together. Damn, his kisses were too delicious.

Eventually you two became sick of foreplay. Jerking your pants from your hips, he lifted you and wrapped your legs around his waist after you stepped out from one leg, though the rest of the garb hung on your other ankle. You also quickly pushed his underwear down just to take out his erection, his pants still on his own hips. His belt dug into your inner thighs as he came closer. “Are you on the pill?”

“I am,” you muttered, almost excited that he was planning to fuck you without protection. It was risky, but you were too in heat to care. “Don’t give me anything.”

“Could say the same for you,” he said. Levi was an extremely hygienic man and this was a filthy action, but fuck was he impatient. You had already assured each other that you were safe in a previous fuck session, and he was going to take the benefit of the doubt. And so were you. Without even asking for permission, he shoved himself deep. You screamed into the ceiling but he gripped your hair tight, forcing you to look down.

“Keep your eyes where they belong,” he hissed, watching your expression darken at where you joined. “Like what you see?”

“Fucking tease,” you muttered, but of course it turned you on watching him saw in and out. It looked as good as it felt. You dug your nails into his shoulders and he bruised your hip, keeping you in place. You groaned deeply, then heard a rumble in his throat when you squeezed him down there. A grin formed on your mouth. “Hah.”

In response he pounded you even harder, gripping the back of your neck. His lips pressed against your ear and you placed your forehead on his shoulder. The counter was still digging into your back and that was the most painful part. You squeezed your eyes tight.

Rough as he was, this seemed a little more different from the intense sex you already had many times with Levi. You were as rough to him and he seemed to like that. Was he both a sadist and a masochist? That was quite a turn on. You heard his heart pounding before you lifted your head slightly to look at him; he pressed his temple to yours. He was quite beautiful, looking like that. You’d never imagine admitting it but there was a frightening beauty about him. You wanted more. You kissed him fervently and brushed a hand over his chest and abdomen. Damn, you liked his abs. He kissed you back as passionately and roughly.

“Fuck,” he said, signaling he was ready to release. He always cussed when he was close or after he was done. You came with a shudder when he jerked his finger over you, and he pulled back, setting you down. “On your knees.”

You obeyed and felt his fingers tighten in your hair, keeping you in pace. You used more teeth than usual and nipped him occasionally, but he liked that and thrust into your mouth deeper. Finally, he came with a hiss and you swallowed before gagging. His head was thrown back when you released him from your lips and you stood back up smugly, nipping his neck.

To your surprise, he allowed you to leave an angry red mark on him and breathed patiently in your ear as you finished. When you looked back to admire your piece of work, he gripped your jaw and stared in your eyes. You looked back, unfazed. “Have a complaint?”

“No,” he said, “that was a good fuck, but you’re being unusually obnoxious today.”

“Really? I thought you were the one who told me to let it go.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking. Your heart did a cartwheel. “And so you become a hostile beast in the shape of a brat?”

You smirked back, undaunted. “Only when provoked.”

He gave a soft scoff but kissed you again, raking his tongue across your teeth. You wondered if he was okay with his own taste. After detaching, both of you took a moment before you let go. The room was extremely cold without his warmth.

“Then I’ll need to ruffle your feathers more from now on,” he said. You laughed quietly and stared at his retreating figure, but from his face, you realized that it wasn’t a joke. 

* * *

Levi had asked you to stop by the police department two mornings after to meet with one of his team members. Petra, if you remembered correctly, was her name, and he had told her to be your unofficial guard for a while as you were going about after you have decided to help him with the case. It was a little unnerving to be in such a tense atmosphere, though; everyone seemed a little up in their heads about the current progression of the Titan case, and it made you even more nervous than usual. But you knew you were safe, and you also wanted deeply to see your close friends. It had been too long, and Mikasa’s conversation had prompted you to take more action. As you maneuvered into the entrance of the building towards the special agency department, a woman slightly older than you with short, light brown hair stopped you, a small but friendly smile on her face. You were a little surprised, but nodded back in greeting. “Hello, I’m sorry, but I’m looking for Captain Ackerman.”

“Yes, you are (f/n), right?” the lady said, giving you her hand. You peered at her in surprise. “I’m Petra.”

“Oh, hi,” you grasped her fingers, shaking it a few times. She was a lot smaller than you imaged, but Levi must have deemed her worthy enough to assign her as your guard. “Sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“No need to apologize,” she shook her head with the same smile, and gestured you towards the back. “You’re looking for the captain, right? Let’s go. He’s told me to be with you today since you were going out for the Hoovers.” She pressed a finger to her lip and sent you a small wink. “Don’t worry, not many other people know about you. We can’t bring you unnecessary attention.”

“No, of course not,” you said, but then swallowed when you replayed what she said in your head. When she meant that not many people knew about you… did that entail that Levi had mentioned how you two knew each other, and what you have done? You glanced nervously at Petra, a little self conscious. She seemed innocent and comfortable enough around you, but you sure hope she didn’t have the wrong idea.

Well, it would not necessarily be wrong since you and Levi were indeed more than simple acquaintances or friends, but he was both of your superiors… and that would be awkward if your relationship was made public, especially around this time.

“So, um, Petra,” you began, trying to gauge how much she knew, “how long have you worked with Lev- I mean, the captain?”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be so formal,” she laughed slightly, shaking her hand dismissively. “I’ve been in his team for years now… let me think, four, already? I am one of the older ones since he was promoted to a captain only seven years ago. Captain Levi is a prodigy, as you know. He didn’t receive any official training and yet he passed all the tests with flying colors, the best the department has had in history. Everyone admires him,” she giggled then, covering her mouth, “even though many of them are also scared.”

“You’re not scared,” you observed, noticing how comfortable she was when speaking about Levi. There was a lot of admiration in her tone, and you could not help but feel just slightly possessive. Petra was quite a pretty woman. She smiled again.

“No, I’m not scared of him at all. He is a great man and will do great things for us. He does everything for a reason, but it’s always to help the community. Not many people can be so devoted, nowadays. He is absolutely fearless.”

You nodded in agreement, looking away a little in embarrassment. The only Levi you really knew was by ear from your friends and then alone at your apartment, so you never exactly understood his work position among the police force. And for someone as seemingly gentle as Petra to also be so understanding of him, you suddenly felt a little self conscious. It looked like you weren’t the only one who had feelings for him beyond that of an acquaintance. She was practically radiating with admiration, or even adoration.

Before you could reach the door of the special agency department, it burst open with a loud bang and an almost frazzled Eren stood at the doorway. He saw you and his eyes widened, and your heart also leaped at finally seeing your friend again after so long. He looked physically fine, but clearly his expression showed he was anything but. Before you could reach out and speak to him, you heard Armin and Jean shouting from the other side, and Eren sent a dark look behind his shoulders before turning back to you, his eyes now narrowed.

“Eren,” Petra spoke up first, stepping forward as if to block him. Petite as she was, she held a strong aura about her and faced the taller male fearlessly, despite him looking like he was about to burst at any minute. You were concerned. This was not the passionate, sincere Eren you knew. “Where are you going? You have been gone for days and this is only your second day back. Return to your station.”

“I need some fresh air,” he responded shortly, fists clenched. You swallowed a little in worry and tried to force him to look at you with your eyes, but he refused to meet your gaze.

“Can I talk to you, Eren?” you said gently, not wanting to anger him more. His jaw ticked slightly but his expression remained unchanged, blinking at the ground.

“I want to be alone right now.”

“Please, I’m not going to force you to do anything. It just doesn’t seem like a good idea to leave all of a sudden.” Jean’s shouting became louder as they approached, and Eren began to look even more enraged. “Eren.”

“Eren,” another voice repeated. It was Mikasa. Behind her best friend, she stared at you past his shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise, too, but it quickly molded into understanding so she turned to the back of his head, continuing to speak, “you shouldn’t go anywhere. Let’s talk inside.”

“Let’s not,” Eren said. This was the first time you saw him retort so genuinely angrily at Mikasa. A brief look of hurt passed her face, but Mikasa slowly lifted a hand to his shoulder and continued speaking.

“Don’t act this way. We’re drawing attention. Let’s go back.”

Once her fingers made contact, Eren flinched and slapped her hand away, a resounding sound in the large corridor. Several passers stared at the commotion, and you noticed that Armin, Jean, and a few others were behind Eren as well. They all crowed the doorway. You were biting your lip when Eren rounded towards her and retorted in rage, “Leave me alone!” Ignoring Petra’s protest, he pushed past her and would have slammed into you, as well, had you not stepped aside in reflex. Helplessly, you watched as Mikasa immediately followed him towards the entrance, and Armin stopped beside you with a strained look on his face. You reciprocated with the same expression. 

“Armin, what happened?”

“Do you know that Eren discovered the link between the Titans and his parents?” You nodded, remembering. “Well, since then he has been behaving really abnormally. Mikasa and I have been trying to calm him down but he won’t listen. Yesterday he finally came back in after disappearing for a couple of days, and Commander Erwin and Captain Levi seemed to have said something to him. I’m not exactly sure what, but Mikasa got angry at him when he talked to her. They’ve been fighting the whole morning.”

“Can’t we stop them?” you asked frantically, realizing that both looked physically capable of beating each other up. “I’ve never seen them so angry.”

“I’m going to get Levi,” Petra said to you two and then gestured with her chin towards your friends, who were storming out of the department. “Go do what you need. All of you, back to your stations,” she said to Jean and a few other officers, and they all glanced at the duo’s retreating figures with worry. “Back, now.” Petra repeated, firmly chasing them away. You and Armin nodded to each other before turning on your heals to find your friends.

You heard the sound of shouting somewhere off the streets outside the doors, straining your ears to confirm the direction. There was a small alleyway between the police and law department and it seemed like the shouts came from there. Armin silently agreed with you and led you to the alley opening, and both of you ran through the shadows. Eventually the small path parted opened to a parking lot in the back, usually unused by the staff at either agencies, and you finally heard the arguing more clearly. Eren did have a short temper but you had never heard him sound so desperate. He sounded almost half-crying.

A small scream tore from your throat when a figure was hurled in front of you into the wall on your right and you realized after a moment that it was Eren, breathing loudly in frustration as he struggled to get back up. You turned to find Mikasa standing, also breathing hard, her expression uncharacteristically angry and her fist tightly clenched and lightly covered in blood. Eren finally stood up, a red bruise on the corner of his mouth. He sent a glare towards his best friend and spit some blood out. “I told you to leave me alone,” he growled, wiping his chin. Mikasa’s expression did not change.

“I will never do that, Eren. Your business is my business.”

“Eren, please, don’t fight with us,” Armin said gently, walking towards his friend. But Eren also shook him off in anger and faced him, causing the blond to flinch under his intense glare.

“You stay out of this too, Armin! You don’t understand anything, so don’t pretend to. You’re on her side, anyway!”

“There are no sides, Eren,” you said, playing your part of comfort. You didn’t back down at his disdainful look. “We’re just trying to help you since something is obviously wrong. Don’t make us an enemy; we’re worried about you.”

“What the hell do you know?” he screamed at you, a first since he had always been kind. A painful feeling stabbed into your chest. “You’re just an outsider, you know even less! How the hell would you understand how I’m feeling?”

“Stop putting blame on us when we’re just trying to sort things out for you, Eren,” Mikasa got his attention, walking towards him with intimidating strides. Eren noticed this and immediately took on a defensive pose. “We are your friends and your family. And I understand why you feel this way, but you can’t put your life in danger! Not when you’re like this.”

“After all this time, you still don’t get it, Mikasa,” Eren said, shaking his head, almost in disappointment. “I’ve come all this far to kill them. I’m going to seek revenge for my parents! How is it that you still don’t understand that? Why are you trying to stop me?”

“That’s what this is all about?” you asked in incredulity, causing his jaw to tick again. “You’re turning against her because she’s just trying to protect you? Everyone knows you’re not in a calm enough situation right now. You’re going to get killed, Eren!”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” the young man screamed, and in anger Mikasa stepped forward and sent another punch to his face. It landed on his cheek and he hurled back, and then turned back around with a desperate yell, his fist aiming at her face. His brilliant eyes were wild and without restraint. Mikasa caught his fist and tightened her grip; you could tell it looked painful. With nerves straining, Eren kicked out and hit her in stomach, sending her flying back with a grunt. He then charged forward and sent a punch into her shoulder, but with barely a grimace Mikasa caught his hand again and twisted his arm back, causing him to release a strangled cry, then she turned and hurled him over her shoulder, his upper back hitting the hard ground. You covered your mouth when he landed with a painful shout. Mikasa took a step back and prepared a leg, aiming it down towards his guts, but he rolled around in the last minute a shot his foot out, hitting her shin. The Asian girl stumbled onto one knee at the force and Eren threw his hand towards her head, a hit which she avoided, and her own palm connected with his nose, reeling his head back. Eren stood up shakily, holding his face, but he continued to glare at her over his hand. When Mikasa stood up with a small limp and he lowered his fingers, blood dripped down his face. You gasped in horror.

“Mikasa, stop,” you said, knowing the girl was physically stronger at this moment. Eren was not in control of his emotions, and thus he was not as controlled with his body, either. “This is getting too far, stop.”

But Eren was the one who ignored your pleas, and with another scream he began charging towards Mikasa again. Her expression looked pained, but she readied herself in defense position and both you and Armin extended your arms with shouts, despite knowing Eren would not listen. Suddenly, a fast figure dashed forward like a shadow, and Eren was suddenly flipped onto his back with a cry. Mikasa’s eyes widened, but before she could take another step forward Armin caught him by the arms, stopping her tracks. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, but when they did, you finally noticed it was Levi holding Eren down on the ground, his knee digging into the back of his neck, pressing his face to the granite. Levi’s expression was as pissed as ever, and though the younger man struggled, it was no use. In this position, Levi had absolute advantage.

“You’d better shut the hell up before I decide to break your neck, Jaegar,” Levi hissed. Eren’s face was strained as the pressure of the older man’s body on top squeezed out most of the air. Mikasa looked like she was ready to explode, but she also knew better than to intrude. Levi was trying to calm Eren down, and her fighting him was not going to make things better. “Calm the fuck down or I’ll take back what I said yesterday and lock you up in a cell. Do you want that?”

That seemed to have pushed a button, since Eren suddenly stopped struggling and his eyes widened, a breath coming out in a frustrated sigh. After making sure that he had indeed stopped fighting back for a few moments, Levi finally let go of Eren’s arm and head, taking his knee off, and the younger man rolled over with a painful grunt, his chest heaving. Levi stood over him with an angered aura as he observed Eren’s bleeding figure. “If you know what’s best for you, don’t make another scene. I’m already beginning to regret trusting you, Jaegar. Don’t fuck this up even more.” When Eren released a resigned grunt, Levi turned towards Mikasa and Armin, his glare still sharp. The younger Ackerman stared back, but she made no signs to fight him. “Do I have to discipline you, too?”

It seemed to be hard for her to say it, for Mikasa struggled slightly until she finally retorted disdainfully, “No, sir.” Armin looked at her worriedly but slowly let her go, head down. Levi stared them until he finally approached closer, gesturing with his head.

“Take a walk,” he said to Mikasa. Her jaw clenched, but she heeded. With a stiff nod and a last lingering look at Eren’s writhing figure on the ground, she turned away in frustration, Armin staring back at her in concern. You stepped aside to allow Mikasa storm away, Levi following. He sent you a brief look but said nothing, and you watched as their figures disappeared back into the shadows. Petra was also standing at the entrance to the parking lot, holding a first aid kit. She was quiet for a moment, but then she handed it to you. “Clean him up,” she suggested, looking at Eren. You took the kit and nodded gratefully before she also walked away, giving you some privacy. Armin looked at you hesitantly and you both turned towards Eren. He had sat up at some point and was rubbing his face, most likely in pain. With a deep breath, you gathered your courage and slowly walked towards him and knelt down.

“Let me look at you,” you said gently, putting the kit on the ground. After refusing to budge for a moment, Eren finally slowly, and hesitantly, lowered his hands, which was covered in blood. Several nasty bruises had already began forming and his cheek was swollen, but he looked more depressed than pained. You felt your heart squeeze sadly; it physically hurt to see your friend like this, and you could understand why he felt so much pain. Biting your lip, you pulled out some antiseptics and cotton balls, bringing them to his face. “It might sting,” you warned, and he did not respond. Slowly you placed the alcohol on his skin, which he flinched at, tightening his fist. Another squeeze at your heart. You dabbed at his wounds as gently as possible. “Eren.”

“Don’t,” he said, almost pleaded. His eyes were no longer burning bright, but they were still fierce. You swallowed a little and nodded in understanding.

“Did she break anything?” Armin said from his other side, lifting Eren’s arm gingerly. The taller boy winced slightly, but he still shook his head.

“Nothing else, just my nose, it seems.” Armin threw his head up in shock and then widened his eyes at Eren’s nose; it did, indeed, looking a little crooked. When you finished cleaning up the surface blood on his face, Armin took Eren by the jaws, causing them to face each other. Then he placed the heels of his palms around the bridge of his nose, which alarmed you.

“Wait, uh, shouldn’t you bring him to a medic to do that?” You couldn’t help but ask. Armin seemed capable, but you were still concerned. The blond’s face was intent with focus.

“I’ve done this before,” he responded, and with an affirmative sigh, he tightened his hands and thrust back against Eren. The recipient gave out a shout and threw his head back soon after, face scrunched up in pain. Nevertheless, and to your relief, he simply shook his head but otherwise looked fine, his nose now back in place. Armin then gingerly picked up a new cotton ball to dab at the bruise and blood on his friend. Eren glanced at him, and then glanced away, his voice sheepish.

“Thanks.”

Armin did not respond.

“I-I’m going to look for Mikasa,” you finally announced, breaking the awkward silence. At that, Eren looked at you in alarm as you slowly stood up. “You probably don’t need me here.”

“No,” Eren said, which kind of hurt you, but then he shook his head slowly and looked down, almost in shame, “no, don’t go. I don’t mean I don’t need you. Just… Mikasa is angry at me, and I don’t want her to be angry with you too. Don’t go. I’ll tell you everything.”

Hesitantly, you sat back down next to him and watched him sniffle a little, though from possible blood in his nose or from something else, you weren’t entirely sure. You could tell he felt very uncomfortable, even if he said he was going to explain to you everything, so you busied yourself peeling some bandaids for him and thus drew some attention away. His bright eyes watched your hands move deftly, and after a while he finally spoke, voice cracking.

“The Titans killed my parents,” he admitted quietly, and you paused briefly before moving again. “They killed my mom in front of my eyes. I was just a kid. You have no idea how long I’ve looked for these murderers.” His became wide, a frantic look on his face. You peered at him with your own concern. “I’ve dedicated by whole life to look for them, and my dream is to avenge my mother. You need to understand: this has been my goal all along, to hunt them down, and to kill them. They don’t deserve to live. Not for what they have done.”

“… I do understand, Eren,” you said softly, more calmly than you thought you would. He froze for a moment, shoulders tense, and even Armin looked at you in surprise. “You know Madeline Hoover, Mikasa’s client, the one who was just killed? She is… was my sister. I just never told you guys that, I’m sorry.” Eren slowly lifted his head to look at you, his eyes looking almost dreaded, and you didn’t like that look. It didn’t fit him. “I know what it feels like to have someone stolen away from you. Even though I never loved my sister as much as you loved your mom, losing them that way doesn’t exactly leave a good taste in your mouth.” A wry smile formed on your lips, even though your heart ached. “I know how angry you are, Eren.”

“… I’m sorry I acted that way and yelled at you,” he said regretfully, looking down again. “I had no idea.”

“No, I don’t blame you,” you shook your head. Now that Eren seemed calm enough, you felt comfortable placing your hand on his arm in commiseration. He did not push you away, nor did he tense. “That’s why I’d hate to see you and Mikasa fight. What went wrong? Why is she angry with you?”

Armin also looked a little tense about the subject, but he hadn’t interjected, which most likely meant he also wanted to know Eren’s answer. The latter hesitated for a moment again, but knowing it was better to say it now rather than later, he swallowed quietly and finally said, “It started with my dad. He knew something about the Titans and how to get into them. A mark,” slowly be surely, Eren peeled back the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a very faint but visible little scar. No wait, it was a stain – or a tattoo? “This is my ticket into the Titans.”

“Wait, what?” you had to stop yourself from shouting, but your exclamation came out loud, nonetheless. Even Armin looked completely shocked.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” he asked, and Eren looked at him a little guiltily.

“I didn’t know. I thought it was just a birthmark, or something, but I remembered my dad giving this tattoo around the time my dad died. And all of a sudden, Commander Erwin and Captain suddenly told me yesterday that this was a mark all of the Titan members had. It’s their ticket in. They found it in record on a few of the terrorist attacks on file. Imagine my surprise.”

“So… why exactly is Mikasa mad at you? Isn’t this a good thing?” You couldn’t help but ask. Didn’t this meant that they had additional intel and access to them? At that, Eren looked down at his battered hands, sounding almost moody.

“I have been put in an undercover mission, and Mikasa doesn’t want me to do it. She thinks I’m too reckless and that I’ll get myself caught, or worse, if I go into their base. She thinks it’s too dangerous. But I don’t understand why she doesn’t get it!” He stomped his leg in frustration, and then bit his lip, probably from pain. “I have to do this! This is the only way we could get even close enough to stopping them!”

You could understand why Mikasa was so worried; Eren was not level headed enough to do this mission, but at the same time, he was already approached by the highest positioned members of the agency. They trusted him enough for a reason. But Eren wanted Mikasa to approve of him; it was not just about avenging his mother and bringing justice to the victims, it was also about proving himself capable enough, and Mikasa’s opinion did matter. He was frustrated that his friends did not understand. At that, your doubts about this also cleared. As reckless as he was, Eren was also serious about this mission. He wouldn’t deliberately do anything stupid to fuck it up. Nibbling his lip, he added a beat later, “I don’t get why she’s so pissed at me for thinking about this, but when Annie was also assigned, she didn’t even bat an eye.”

“Annie?” You repeated, looking at Armin for clarification. He caught your gaze and responded seriously.

“Another one of the best here; she was on bodyguard duty with Mikasa on the days she is off.”

Wait… didn’t that mean she was technically on duty when Madeline was found murdered? You bit your lip, hesitant of saying anything, but Eren’s frustration got your attention again. “They even went through the effort of placing this tattoo on her when she didn’t have it in the first place, so I don’t get why Mikasa is so angry at me.”

“… She’s just worried about you,” you spoke softly, noting the obvious. It was almost painful how blind Eren could be. “She cares about you more than anyone else. You have to realize that.”

Eren stared at you for a moment, and then soon after, he looked away. His anger slowly ebbed, and with it his words, as if his energy was suddenly drained. Armin took that as a signal that he should take it easy now. But it still bothered you in the back of your mind how everything had progressed. It still didn’t seem like matters were explained properly, and you could not chase away that string of doubt lining the thoughts in your brain. 

* * *

After sending the anger-fueled, younger Ackerman off to the training room to cool her head, Levi returned to his own office to deal with the pile of paperwork the case brought in that day. Thinking about them already gave him a headache. Petra had messaged him earlier about bringing you to meet the Hoovers after you patched the Jaegar brat up. Damn, sometimes he was more trouble than what he was worth, but he was also dedicated to this job. Levi admitted that he was an invaluable member to his team, as well. He would never say it out loud, but they all were, otherwise he would not have chosen them in the first place.

You were probably one of the few people who could speak to Eren at the same level. All of you had something in common, and that was someone important or close to you had been killed by the same group of people. Those fucked up excuse of terrorists. He was slowly getting closer to the end goal, and pieces were slowly falling together. You had intimate access to the very targets of the terrorism, and two members of his own team were soon going undercover to gather intel about the group. It was a slow but steady process, and though he wanted nothing more than to just barge into the base and slaughter them all, he also knew that was a terrible idea. Slow and steady was going to have to work for them. There was no sleek alternative.

Even so, the sudden surge of information Levi had gathered just within two days was also a little unexpected. To find that Eren already had ties with the Titan and was even able to get in by pretending to be one of them was already a surprise; Erwin and he all thought it was a lucky coincidence, even though Levi did not exactly believe in luck. He had just never expected those marks on the corpse of Titans on file to suddenly be so useful. And when you also revealed to him that Madeline Hoover was actually a Leonhardt, and that your father actually had access to a weaponry company… well, that explained a lot. It was probably the pivotal reason why the terrorists wanted access to her so they could get to the company she had control over.

But even so, her death was absolutely unprecedented. Why would they suddenly murder the very person who could give them access to their weapons, and whom they said they were looking for? And how did they get past all the security and kill Madeline right under their noses, especially with one of their best agents around the corner?

Levi suddenly had to pause at that, narrowing his eyes in remembrance. Had he known that you and Madeline were part of the Leonhardt family, he would have reconsidered putting down Annie as one of Madelin’s bodyguards. He only did so out of convenience and because she and Mikasa were two of the best fighters on his team. But he was nonetheless doubtful that Annie actually knew she shared common ancestry with Madeline. He didn’t even know. But even so, for her to now so willingly offer to go undercover, as well, into the Titan base with Eren…

He was a little regretful that he hadn’t spoken to you, first, before making that decision with Erwin and Hange at dinner that night. Timing was wrong, and now it was a bad idea to revoke the decision. Annie already received the same tattoo Eren had on his arm, and to suddenly call her back would also be a little suspicious. He would just have to keep a close eye on the Leonhardt for now, and it was also best to keep your identity as secret as possible. As far as he was concerned, only Erwin, Hange, and a select few of his team knew, and he preferred to keep it that way. There were fewer and fewer people he could trust.

As Levi sorted through the files throughout the night, a note from the Titans immediately caught his attention. He had already read it over a dozen, if not several dozens, of times, and had memorized every single threaten note the Titans had sent in the past couple of weeks. This one had been right outside the Hoover mansion the night they discovered Madeline’s body. Levi picked up the picture of the note in his hands, his sharp eyes narrowing at the printed words. 

_“The self-proclaimed heiress is a lie. We do not take lying kindly. Last straw: we want the heiress. Death of the unimportant is inevitable.”_

Who else could the heiress be? They had already thought about the other Hoover offspring, but she herself never received a threatening note. Even more, she also did not appear to be involved with her brother’s inherited weapon business, which itself had been inherited from your father, who must have also inherited it from someone else. Frustration slowly pent up in his stomach. While they had already progressed very far in just a few days, losing their person of interest also seemed to have set them back to stage one. They still had no idea who the heiress could be. Their next hope was either on Eren or Annie, if they could gather more information about the Titans, or on you. You should be speaking to John Hoover right now, if not already finished with him.

Evening settled as fast as it arrived, and by the time Levi was ready to finish the rest of the paperwork at his apartment tonight, most of the department had already emptied. As he gathered his belongings, his phone suddenly came off, vibrating irritatingly on the surface of his desk. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance; he should really change the setting of the fucking device.

But his irritation soon left when he realized who it was calling. Your name was on the screen, and he was slightly relieved that you were likely contacting him about the result of your conversation with Hoover. He pressed the call button, pressing it to his ear. He had anticipated you to be calm, if not annoyed. “What did you find?”

 _“I wish it was something better,”_ you said, but he tensed when he realized something strange in your voice. You were a lot of things but calm. _“I just left John a while ago, but Petra wasn’t in the car. I drove home myself and should have called you earlier.”_

“Calm down, what happened? Where are you now?”

 _“I’m in my car at my apartment. You should come over. Maybe Chief Erwin as well. I’m so sorry, Levi. She must have been a great woman.”_ Dread filled his stomach, and his usually calm demeanor was thrown out the window. _“Petra is outside my door, dead. And they left a note:_

_This is only the beginning act of this show, and we love starting things out with a bang. Do you know about the heiress?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is another cliff hanger. I'd like to not end a chapter with one of them but it is a lot harder than expected.  
> Also, HURRAH FOR FIRST OFFICIAL LEMON. I’m not a prude but this was a lot more sexual than anything I’ve ever made public… I admit, I have written erotica before, but this is basically baring yourself out there. –perverted smile on face, glance to the side-  
> Not sure if I’m going to write more explicitly after this… it’s tempting but I’m so freaking embarrassed, ha ha.  
> Additionally, sorry to Petra fans out there. Killed her in the first chapter of her appearance. –sigh- And there shall be more violence, too.  
> Once again, thank you so so much for reading this. And big shout outs to the reviewers and book-markers: hope you have enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


	4. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

Your heart was still pounding erratically in your heart after Levi picked you up and left you at the police station before investigating the crime scene. You did not have that much medical knowledge, but from the looks of it Petra’s neck was snapped, her head hanging at an unnatural angle, and maybe her back, too, which was splattered in blood that even left blood prints on your door. A pool of red had already formed by the time you got there which meant it had already been a while that she got murdered… you spoke with John Hoover for only, at most, three hours, which was awfully terrifying. You may have just missed being targeted or captured, but a wonderful woman took your place instead. Shaking your head from the depression, you fought hard to press down the familiar bile rising to your throat.

Why, oh why had so many people gotten hurt already? Madeline and Petra were not the only ones… Levi even told you many officers had begun disappearing lately, and you never would have dreamed witnessing such a gruesome crime scene first hand. Watching TV was nothing like actually witnessing someone you know be torn apart so terribly.

By the time Levi, Erwin, and the other investigative teams were back, it was already far past midnight. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa had also heard the news a while earlier and immediately rushed to your side; despite the tension in the room, they cared about your wellbeing more. You had explained to them what happened that night and showed them the note left by Petra’s corpse. Eren’s face visibly darkened while Mikasa and Eren tensed substantially, but knowing your shocked state, they said nothing in case it brought back even worse memories. All of you were silent by the time Levi came in, Erwin and Hange in tow. You briefly caught his glance, but his sharp eyes were cutting and dark so you quickly looked away. You knew he was not angry at you, but even so his murderous intent was clear and it almost frightened you to see it in his eyes.

“Miss (l/n),” Commander Erwin was the first one to speak, sitting in front of you. His subordinates took place on either sides of him and leaned against the walls. “How are you feeling?”

“… Still a little in shock,” you admitted truthfully, although you also felt terrified. The imposing figure seemed to understand your complete condition and nodded kindly.

“I know this is a very difficult situation for you, so do not force yourself to say anything if you are uncomfortable. You must be tired, as well. If there is anything we can do for you, please ask.”

“… So what’s next?” you murmured almost unperceptively. “Petra is… dead, and the Titans know where I live. Why are they going after me? I have nothing to do with the Leonhardt family anymore, and I’m not an heiress. What would they need me for?”

“That’s a question we all wish we have the answer to,” Erwin said, his eyes hard but reassuring, “and your current predicament leaves much to be desired. But all we know right now is that you are indeed in danger, and that we need to protect you. Leave the investigating to us, and we will find out just exactly why this is all happening. For now, you need to be safe.” He sat back a little, his shoulders shifting just enough to show that he gave out a small sigh. “I think it’s smart to assume that you would still be in danger if you stay with John Hoover. We also need to investigate him, as well. Petra’s murder occurred just as you were speaking to him.”

From the corners of your eyes you noticed Levi move a little, his eyebrows furrowed and his stance so tense it appeared as if he was ready to spring any minute. But he didn’t say anything, and he did not look at you, either. You bit your lip and peered back at the tall man.

“Do you have any other family members you could stay with? Close friends?”

Your thoughts immediately went to Historia but then halted in their steps; if you went, what would happen to her? She was actively working and if they found you there she may become involved, as well, and that was the last thing you wanted to happen. Never mind protecting yourself, everyone around you will be in danger if they take you in. If they were able to kill two of the people you know right under your nose, there was almost no limit as to what they could do.

“She could stay with me,” Eren offered, Mikasa glancing at him but you noticed it was not in disagreement. The two lived together, after all. “Mikasa and I could keep her very safe.”

“You are still under training,” Erwin said, his voice stern, “and you have my permission to protect her but not at your own home. You are too inexperienced.”

“Then we can set up a security parameter around our place,” the green-eyed boy continued, and you looked away almost in shame. You’d hated having to disturb your friends’ lives, not when they were already this deeply involved, as well. They were too young.

“I am fully capable of protecting her,” Mikasa spoke up, sounding like she was almost reminding him. Erwin’s hard stare faced her this time and did not waver in intensity.

“Physically, you may be, but we all know you are two of the most hard-headed and impulsive people at this department. Personality wise, you are not suitable to be her guardians.” Your friends were about to speak up again in protest but Erwin’s face tensed, his calm blue eyes now storming. There was no room for disagreement. “Be aware of your positions, and even more of how Jaeger’s next few months will be. Undercover work is already dangerous. There’s no benefit in letting her stay with you when you two are already actively involved. End of discussion.”

They clamped their mouths but unwillingly, fire still in their eyes, but then one glare from Levi withered their intentions. Erwin turned back to you, his tone much softer, as if he was speaking to a startled deer. “Miss (l/n), do you have any other relatives?”

You hated to admit it, but no, you did not. All of your immediate family was dead and there was no one you wanted to stay with without the fear of compromising their own safety, and the one thought that you were alone almost made you burst into tears. This was already a difficult situation; you not only feared for your own life, but you feared for others. And there was also fewer and fewer people you could trust in the world without remembering how much betrayal you have already went through.

Your friends noticed your predicament, and looking at each other, they were ready to speak again. Even if they had to disobey their superior’s orders they could not see you like this. But before any could talk, Levi’s cutting voice was the first resound in the quiet room. “I’ll take her.” Erwin turned to his coworker, almost startled. Hange’s eyes were wide. “She can stay with me. She’ll be safe there.”

“Not that I disagree,” Erwin said a little hesitatingly, “but you are also very active in this case. Any wrong move and they can trace back to both you and her.”

“I am at least more covert than Jaeger, and I have experience being a guardian. My apartment’s location is also more suited for keeping someone in hiding. It’s harder to infiltrate.”

“But Levi, you are probably the last person to give her the emotional support she needs,” Hange was the one who spoke, and the shorter man swiveled to send her a deadly glare. She shrugged. “It’s true. You’re extremely apathetic.”

“Then we’ll get her a fucking therapist if that’s necessary, but she will be the best protected if she is with me.”

“I can definitely keep her, too. My apartment is just as safe as yours.”

His narrowed eyes were cutting. “You’re mentally insane. She’s absolutely not safe with you.”

Hange almost spluttered in defense but Erwin cut off their bickering with one hand, his face leaking impatience even though it was in a calm manner. You were still too startled to speak.

“What do you think?” Erwin addressed you. Levi was quiet but he was staring at you directly, his face carefully blank so as to not force you but pressing nonetheless. “Do you feel comfortable enough to stay with Levi? He likely is the most capable of caring for you, but we will not continue without your consent. You have to be completely willing and we will keep your best interest in mind.”

Living with Levi…? Having had him over so many times was already hard enough on your heart, but actually staying under the same roof with him, sharing every evening and morning together, keeping him company under his protection every hour of everyday…? Your mind was almost ready to explode, and you were not sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

“I have to ask,” Hange spoke up again, causing Levi to, unsurprisingly, send her a look of distaste, “what exactly is your relationship? You really want to spend the rest of your days with this guy?” she pointed to him, and if Levi were closer he probably would have broken that finger.

Uncontrollably, you looked down with a profuse blush on your face, cursing mentally at that reaction. That was more suspicious than anything else.

“Why the fuck does that even matter?” Levi drawled, almost in a growl. Hange sent him an interested and sly look.

“What are you trying to hide? Is she your secret lover?” She threw her head back to laugh, Armin and Eren looking down and away with blushes and Mikasa continuing to stare at her almost in incredulity. When Levi and you said nothing, Hange’s laugh died off, and she slowly peered both at you and him with a bewildered look on her face, more surprised than anything. “What, seriously? This guy?” She repeated, pointing at Levi again. His face looked murderous. “What the heck do you see in him?”

“Enough, that is a private matter between the two. We don’t need to pry,” Erwin said, looking almost exasperated but not quite, since he controlled his emotions well. “But since you do have an established relationship with Levi, I trust that it will be an even better choice. So what is your stance, Miss (l/n)?”

Levi’s face was now contorted into an almost permanent scowl and he did not look at you, but you looked at your superiors’ faces almost shyly, and then, without even knowing, your head nodded. Hange’s jaw dropped open and Levi finally calmed down a little, still frowning, but the anger no longer laced in his shoulders. Erwin nodded once, too, as if confirming the decision. “Very well. We will set up security parameters immediately and keep you in touch for the next few weeks. I’ll assign you bodyguards tomorrow, as well.”

“I’d like to be a part of this,” Mikasa said, and Erwin did not refuse. But when Eren and Armin spoke up: “Jaeger, you are currently already a part of an important mission,” Erwin’s eyes were unyielding. “You will stay out of his one. Armin, you may be involved. We’ll discuss the details later.”

Mikasa and Armin both saluted in affirmation, but Eren somewhat slouched in disappointment. You looked at your friends gratefully, touched that they were so concerned about you. And when you looked back at Levi, he stared calmly in response. Though your heart was now again pounding erratically, it was no longer from fear and terror.

For the first time that night, you actually felt completely safe.

* * *

The skyline at Levi’s apartment was breathtaking. You could see why everyone considered this safe; though it was not a particularly large place –larger than yours by a sizable portion but still relatively compact-, the complex was a highly secured building with multiple security systems already installed, so there were less concerns about people randomly coming in or out. Normally visitors would be restricted at this time of night had Levi not been an officer, thus by default he had special authority. His place was only a single bedroom but there was another closed door on the other side of apartment, which he told you was his private gym. You almost gawked but were smart enough to turn away before he saw your expression. On the 11th floor, you had no doubt you were well watched here, although you would have to learn to not stand near the window all the time eventually. It was difficult, though; his view of the city was absolutely beautiful and overlooked a small river. The far side of the sky was already starting to turn red nearing the break of dawn.

“You can take my room,” Levi said, gesturing you to follow him. A little hesitatingly, you eventually did, and was brought into a spacious, pristine private area that smelled vaguely of fresh linen. You smiled a little, unsurprised at the fragrance. Every corner of his place was spotless, so no surprise his bedroom would be the cleanest of all. Levi went to his drawers and shuffled for clothing, probably for you to sleep in, as you wandered around a little shyly and glanced at your surroundings. He was not one for public display so there were no pictures, which disappointed you a little, but you could see several stacks of books on every wall and a few certificates in the corner where a small office space resided. When he approached you holding a dark t-shirt and some shorts, you smiled at him, despite the situation.

“Your place is pretty cozy too,” you remarked, taking his offerings gratefully. His face did not change when he crossed his arms. “But still a little empty.”

“I don’t spend a lot of time in here,” he said. “Usually I am in my department office or in the gym,” he briefly gestured to the other side of the apartment, “so feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

“Am I still allowed to go to work?” You questioned, a little concerned about this whole witness protection program. You didn’t want to use this as an excuse and slack off.

“We will explain the whole situation to your manager. You’re not trapped here; once we get you a qualified bodyguard team you can still go out, but don’t worry about work. Your safety is more important.” Levi turned away then, suddenly looking very tired. You wondered if it had been a while since he had a full night’s sleep. “Wash up and go to bed for now.”

“What about you?” You couldn’t help asking as he began striding out. He stopped at the door, an eyebrow quirked. “You should get some rest, too. Your eyes are red.”

“I’m fine, just need caffeine,” he said tersely, a little cutting that you bit your lip and looked down a little. Then his tone softened when he leaned against the door, arms crossed again, but overall posture relaxed. “Worry about yourself more. I am already used to this so you don’t need to think I’m pushing myself. Go, wash.” He was more gentle than you’d imagine him ever to be, maybe because he knew you were still a bit traumatized from before. A little more appeased, you nodded obediently and walked to the bathroom with his clothes in your arms, too tired to argue. He did not move from his post until you closed the door.

When you dried off and fully clothed yourself, the bathroom mirror was fogged over with steam so you rubbed a clear circle to glance at your face. There were bags under your eyes and the latter were a little red, especially since you took off whatever little make up you already wear, you appeared a lot more lackluster than usual, a frown on your face. But that was no good. You shook your head frantically, slapping your cheeks and bringing some color to them. There was no use in being so depressed and useless, you still had a lot to do. Relying on others so much was not going to make things any better. With a sigh and a final nod, you combed back your hair with your fingers and shook off some water. Your hair still dripped and moistened your shirt – or, more accurately, Levi’s shirt, and you took notice of that to look down a little self-consciously. Levi was a small man so this shirt was not particularly huge, but it was still big enough to sag at certain places, especially the shoulders and waist, and the collar was a bit big. It also outlined the shape of your breasts but it was dark enough to not be visible; still, it made you a little more aware that you are now fully situated with Levi from now on, and you were even wearing his clothes. A little giggle escaped from your lips. It was almost like a dream.

Opening the door, you peaked out almost shyly, but then straightened up, feeling bewildered, when you realized you should have no reason to be shy. Levi saw all of you already, with and without clothes; you were just at his place instead of yours. Barefooted, you padded across the room and peaked out the semi-closed door leading to the living room. The faint scent of coffee invaded your senses, but instead of making you alert, you actually felt drowsy. You slowly opened the door and turned to find Levi, eventually seeing him seated near the gorgeous window holding a mug of coffee to his lips –he was still holding it really weird- and a laptop on his crossed legs. He did not look up at you when you slowly tiptoed over, somehow feeling like you wanted his attention.

Rubbing your neck, you stopped beside him and stood there awkwardly, as he also had piles of paperwork beside him and there was no space for you to sit close. Finally, he sensed your hesitancy and glanced up, eyelids drooped like usual. You frowned a little. “You sure you’re not going to sleep?”

“I’m fine,” he responded, and then slowly raked his eyes over you. At his gaze you immediately tensed and flushed, then whipped your head away in frustration. Damn it, why was it that you reacted so dramatically even when he was doing the smallest things? How were you going to mentally survive the next few weeks, or even months? “Are you comfortable?”

“Y-yeah, these fit me well,” you said, picking the edge of the shirt. You looked at him smugly then, your eyelids similarly drooped. “You’re pretty small, after all.”

His narrow eyes twitched a little, not liking your insinuation. “Don’t act so ungrateful.”

You scoffed as a grin lifted the corners of your lips, liking his familiar attitude more than the awkward situation. Then you peered at his computer and paperwork curiously, tilting your head. “So, what’s with all this?”

Levi returned his attention to the screen in front of him, taking another sip of his coffee. He seemed to like it very, very dark. “Somehow the situation does not seem to make sense. The Leonhardt family was traditionally not one to be involved with military and weaponry, and yet you mentioned your father owning a rather successful company that came from nowhere. And when your parents passed away, your sister did indeed inherit everything. There was almost no mention of you as a successor. Except for this one,” he turned his screen as you leaned down, peering at the document. It was a journal from over eight years ago.

“Mr. Leonhardt’s Acrylic Inc. will be succeeded by his daughters and son-in law, joining with the Hoover family. The names of his children are undisclosed but the eldest will take on positions in the company soon, while the younger daughter will likely enter academy for business training, as Mr. Leonhardt has suggested. More information about their involvement will be investigated.” You frowned when reading out the familiar name of that horrendous company again. Your father had indeed expressed his wishes, though rarely, for both you and Madeline to take over the management, but that sentiment was a lot more biased towards your sister. You also were never too cooperative with him anyway, thus the idea flew over your head. You hadn’t realized that an article about you two was out there, though; it was good it did not mention your name, but even so, some people do know that Madeline was not the only Leonhardt descendant of your family. You did not particularly care for the entire lineage anyway; name always mattered little for you, though you would not be surprised if you still had distant relatives out there.

“It did not explicitly state who you were, but it was the only article mentioning you existed. Even a few years later when your father passed, articles about you are almost non-existent.”

“That was the deal,” you said, sitting down slowly to avoid crumpling the papers, “Madeline gets the inheritance while I get a private life. But if you want, I can give you my birth certificate and old passports. Father’s name is there.”

“I don’t doubt you,” Levi said, “especially since Madeline Hoover did know you. But beside you wanting to avoid the family business, you were still well-hidden. I have been wondering if that was intentional.”

You bit your lip, nodding, remembering how favored your sister had always been over you in terms of your father. Your mother, on the other hand, was the opposite, and you told that to Levi. He continued to stare at the screen, looking deeply thoughtful. “But the fact that the Titans killed Madeline does not change, nor does it make sense. With her gone, now John Hoover is going to be targeted since he is the official sole inheritor of the business. And it seems peculiar that they are trying to get so much attention. There was no way they could gain control of the business with or without their heiress. Especially with you: if you have no more connection with the Leonhardts, there should be no use in involving you.”

“… I think they realized that Madeline was not the only potential successor. We agreed to make it seem like she was the only child, but when she invited me to her party as her sister, people got suspicious of her lying. Maybe that pissed the Titans off? Still, it does seem counterproductive.”

Levi nodded in agreement, setting his laptop aside and leaning his arm over the back of the couch, a familiar move. “It’s true that the main reason why they’ve suddenly become interested in you is because your sister brought you to light. She meant to protect herself, but it ended up getting her killed.” He almost scoffed a little, looking away. “Smart-ass move.”

You bit your lip, slouching back and sighing. Then you remembered something else. “So Eren is now going undercover to get into the Titans, right?” Levi gave you one nod. “Who is the other person?”

“… Her name is Annie Leonhardt.” Your eyes widened at her last name, and Levi narrowed his eyes more. “I know; it is rather suspicious. As far as I am aware, she was not told of Madeline’s maiden name until after she was murdered and we decided to explain to everyone involved in this case. She was, however, rather eager to go undercover since the beginning. I should have thought it over before allowing that decision. She is one of the best soldiers we have, and highly capable. But she has a clean record, so Erwin didn’t think it was a bad idea. She can keep Jaeger in check.”

There were an awful lot of coincidences here, but since Levi was aware and kept a watchful eye, you were not overly concerned. You nodded, knotting his shirt in your hands again. “And how is Eren? Yesterday’s fight got him pretty riled up. I’ve never seen him like that with Mikasa before.”

“He has a lot of hissy fits,” Levi said almost irritatingly. “Almost makes me want to punch his face in, that brat. But he’s passionate, and he won’t intentionally fuck things up. His own family was involved in the Titans’ terrorism attacks, so in the end, I still trust him.”

You cracked a smile, seeing his annoyed but protective behavior towards his trainees. You could tell he was more worried about Eren than he was wary, that last feeling now seemed more targeted towards that Annie, whom you had no idea existed. But that wasn’t surprising, either, your father was not particularly close to his side of the family, and most of the parties he threw for his relatives, you were mostly absent. 

“Eren is sweet,” you said fondly, glancing at your fingers as you picked at the nails. “It sounds like his last name, but he is eager, and he and Armin and Mikasa have been really good friends ever since we knew each other. Mikasa kind of scared me in the beginning, though; she was really quiet and I thought she didn’t like me. Armin was the first person I met because he ran around the paralegal a lot, giving us paperwork. I didn’t know Eren was their close friend until Mikasa and I went out for coffee; I thought they were dating at first, and both of them went red. But when Eren asked me out to lunch just as a friend, Mikasa got angry and hit him.” You laughed. “He got a lot more formal around me for a while because he thought Mikasa and I didn’t get along, and we disagreed on a few things. It was cute.”

You peered at Levi as you finished your story, but to your surprise, he looked very unamused. Not that he was a happy person in the beginning, but he was looking away, a characteristic frown on his face, but it looked something a little more than that. It almost appeared as if he was… sulking? Curiously and almost a little worriedly, you tilted your head to look at him. “What? What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, he kept quiet for a long time until, to your surprise, he grabbed you by the shoulder and smashed your mouths together. It was a little painful because you were completely unprepared and his teeth dug into your lip, but quickly you grew accustomed to his kiss and responded back, just as feverishly. His tongue prodded yours and the upper roof of your mouth, tasting like warm coffee, and his fingers slowly tangled in your hair as he drew you closer, and the sound of his papers crumpling underneath your knee made you draw back a little. He did not allow you to go far, however. “I’m ruining your files,” you said with a breathless laugh, chest heaving. You released a muffled groan when he kissed you again.

“They’ll survive,” he muttered between lip-lock, drawing you even closer. You almost lost your balance and caught yourself by placing a hand on his thigh, crawling closer to him. As you precariously placed your legs on either side of him and straddled his hips, he ground himself up to you, sliding his hand up the back of your shirt. You threw your head back to moan as he trailed kisses over your jaw and neck, and then sunk his teeth into the junction of your shoulder. A gasp escaped from your lips, then you tangled your fingers in his hair.

“Levi,” you panted, riding along his slow but rough thrusts as his pelvis matched with yours in rhythm. He drew down the loose collar, latching his teeth and mouth on a nipple, and gave you a gentle nip. A breath hitched in your throat. “Levi,” you said again. “Don’t be jealous.”

He said nothing in response, but unexpectedly he lifted you up and tilted you back so your head laid against the arm rest, frazzled, and he crept down until his face matched the height of your hips. He lifted your legs and drew up the shorts from under you until they tangled around your knees, which he lifted higher and bunched the cloth around. Planting rough kisses on the back of your thighs, your legs closed, he squeezed two fingers between the gaps closing over your core and slid them in. You were ready, wet, and gasping as he touched you with expertise, his tongue leaving wet trails over your skin. He still held the back of your knees up high as he crept even further down, his mouth hot and hovering. Then he let go of your shorts, though they were still tangled around your legs so you could not part them that far, and then squeezed his head in between your thighs. You arched your back and screamed a little, clutching his hair, as he dipped in his tongue to replace his fingers.

You panted his name over and over again as he lapped up and nipped, his fingers gripping tightly against the back of your thighs. When you finally came, he took his time before creeping out from between your legs and setting them down, a blank but still somewhat smug look on his face. Your orgasms were always real when with him, which made the experience a whole lot better. You had to fake a few times with your previous partners, so Levi was justifiably proud.

“Shit,” you said, sending him a smile. You slowly sat up and battled tongue and lips with him for a moment before also sliding down, him taking the position you just were in. He continued to kiss you as you unbuckled him and took him out, gripping him as hard as he already was. His eyes were almost challenging when you released his mouth, and his hands came up to draw your hair back from your face. “Don’t look at me like that. I can do just as well as you.”

“We’ll have to see, brat,” he said, giving you one last smooch before pushing your head down. You allowed him to lead you to his crown, but that didn’t mean he was taking control of the situation. Immediately after your mouth closed around him, you gave him a particularly rough nip. Levi tensed, a hiss between his teeth, and before he could recover you drew your tongue over him to ease the pain. Your fingers followed suit, and though he was not vocal, it was not long before Levi began panting at the exertion and lost grip of your hair, allowing you to do as you pleased. Smugly, as sex with him had boosted your confidence by now, you swallowed quickly after he came and sent him a smile behind his member, just for good measure. He peered back down at you, eyes dark and smirking. When you came back up, he did not mind tangling his tongue with your own. You found that incredibly sexy.

“Not bad,” he remarked, and you gave him a mock pout. “That’s the best you’re getting out of me, you idiot. Don’t let your skin get that thick.”

“Of course you always have to insult me when you’re giving out a compliment,” you rolled your eyes. Instead of reprimanding you, Levi actually smirked. Your heart did a flip in your chest.

“You can’t change the course of nature,” was all he said, and sat up, drawing you with him. You made out a little while longer before he, almost reluctantly, pulled back, drawing your arms from around his neck. “Go to bed. It’s late.”

“It’s early,” you countered, and he sent you an unamused look. With a sigh, but it was also half a yawn, you leaned back and slowly got up. “Okay, I’m sleepy. Are you still going to work?”

“In a few hours,” he said, watching as you readjusted your clothes and stood up. “I’ll make sure someone is at the door when I leave so you won’t be alone. But feel free to sleep in.”

“Okay,” you looked aside, a little unwilling but not wanting to argue with him, anyway. It was his job to protect you now. “Don’t-don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

“I know my pace,” he said, sitting up straight and buckling his belt. “Go to bed,” he repeated for reassurance, so you nodded disappointingly and turned to walk back. But when you were at the door, Levi halted your steps. “Don’t feel bad about any of this,” you turned around curiously, also a little surprised. “I will do everything to protect you. Trust me.”

A blush crept on your face at the seriousness in his eyes, so you looked away, fighting back a grin, and briefly glanced at him shyly as you nodded. Even though you had tried to fight it back, a smile lifted your lips anyway. “Thank you, Levi.”

* * *

“(f/n),” Historia said almost frantically as she pulled you in for a tight hug. You reciprocated her embrace, but it took her a very long time before she finally released you, her face tightened with stress and worry. Her large blue eyes searched yours in concern for any sign of fear. “I’m so glad you’re okay; you have no idea how much I freaked out when you said someone was assassinated on your front steps. It’s good that you’re under a protection program now,” she gestured to Mikasa and Marco, the latter of whom you remembered from the party that other night at the bar, standing near his escort car as they observed your surroundings. Not far from the road was also Ymir, standing guard for Historia. Your two female body guards had a prolonged staring conversation before you and your best friend were actually allowed to go to each other. You were in a quiet corner inside the police station; it was unlikely that the Titans would actually follow you into the department, or follow Historia who was overly dressed to conceal her identity.

“Yeah, and I’m glad you came here. You’re not safe though, Historia, anyone who knows me well enough may trace back to you, so we have to be very careful. We can’t see each other that often, and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt.” Her face fell in disappointment and she looked like she almost wanted to cry, but you grasped her hands, tightening your own around them. “I want you to be safe, okay? You’re the most important person to me right now. Everyone’s been getting hurt, and I don’t want you to end up the same.”

“Don’t worry about me,” she said softly, “you’re the one who’s targeted. I’ll explain the situation to my security team. They are very capable.” She took a deep breath, gazing intently into your eyes. “So explain to me again: your sister, Madeline, and her Hoover husband got the threat letters from the Titans a few weeks ago, and then she invited you to her anniversary party. Then she got killed and the Titans suddenly began targeting you. Why exactly? Just because you are her sister?”

“Yeah, probably; remember how I told you she was making a big deal about that to her guests? The fact that she wasn’t the only possible heiress, which they must have thought she lied about, possibly backfired and whatever use they had for her wasn’t good enough. They probably think I still inherited something from the main Leonhardt family, which is silly. But how can we convince them otherwise? Just walked up to a Titan and be like, ‘Yeah, so I’m actually pretty poor and I refused to inherit millions of dollars from my father because I didn’t feel like it, stop targeting me’?” You shook your head with a sigh, a migraine coming up. “I can’t be seen out that often. They weren’t trying to kill Madeline before, but when they did, everyone was freaked out. Now I can’t guarantee they won’t just capture me and do nothing else. Besides, someone who was seen with me was killed, a detective, nonetheless. This is a lot more dangerous than we thought.”

Historia, whose lips were pursed the entire time, furrowed her eyebrows when you finished and sighed, as well, almost defeated. A shudder ran through her body, which you felt awful for. She had always been a very brave girl.

“Even more, Historia,” you continued, “you are part of the Reiss family. Even though you may not be from the main branch, you still have that name. It’s not something you can run away from now when you’re running the company. Be extremely, extremely careful. They may also think you know something you do not.”

“Yes, I understand,” the blonde nodded, her eyes turning red. Oh no, you’d hate to see her cry. “I-just, I’m so scared for you. You’re also all that I have left… my parents are dead; I don’t have any closer relatives. You’re the closest I’ve got.”

A small but sad smile lifted the corners of your lips as you gazed at her fondly, pulling her to an embrace again. Indeed, you two were practically sisters, and fear tightened your heart every time you imagined something happening to her. “Hey, don’t worry, we are both well-protected. Besides, I’m not all you’ve got,” you teasingly gestured to Ymir with your chin, and Historia took a moment to understand what you insinuated before she pulled back with a gasp and a swat to your shoulder, her face flushed.

“Don’t tease me at a time like this,” she scolded, but she wasn’t actually mad. You giggled a little.

“You’re not saying I’m wrong.”

“Pfft,” she said, looking aside childishly. “What about you? Aren’t you currently now living with the guy you’re sleeping with? What’s that, are you dating now?”

“Well, that’s,” now it was your turn to become flustered, looking away with a blush, “Levi is the most qualified out of everyone, so I trust him, and it’s…”

“Uh huh,” Historia nodded mockingly, eyes grinning. She then shook her head. “You’re so head over heels.”

“I am not!” You protested immediately, face not only red but flaming hot. “It’s a mutual attraction. A, um, a relationship with a lot of benefits. That’s it.”

“I’m not convinced,” she said rolling her eyes. “Looks like you’ve got your job laid out for you, cuz,” she poked you jokingly, and now you swatted her back. Finally, though, you got a smile out from her, and Historia leaned back with a relieved yet still concerned grin. “I trust you and the people you choose, but be careful of who you trust anyway. We’re so far away, I can’t help but feel worried.”

“Yeah, I know, we all are,” you assured her. “Don’t worry Historia. The most important thing is that we both somehow survive this,” you took her hands in an almost farewell shake. You’d hate to have this be a goodbye. “Take extra care for yourself.”

She looked back at you with teary eyes, smiling despite her worry. “That’s what I want to say to you.”

After she was escorted back to her car and you waved at her through the station window, Mikasa and Marco also filed in, this time with Armin in tow. It appeared it was time for the two best friends to change shifts. They all stopped in front of you with reassuring looks, knowing your level of concern with Historia. “I know you’re worried,” Armin said, characteristically sympathetic, “but right now the main focus is on you, no matter what you think. I’m sure Miss Reiss understands that.”

“I know,” you nodded, gulping the fear back down. “It’s okay, I trust and feel safe with you guys. Thanks,” you especially noted that to your two close friends, and then you turned to Marco with a friendly grin. “It’s really nice to meet you again, by the way, I forgot to say it earlier today. Even though the circumstances aren’t that good.”

Marco gave you his own friendly grin which lighted up his whole face. Aw, it was almost cute, despite his height and appearance. “Hey, fate sometimes works like that. I’m just glad the captain deems me as good as these guys,” he gestured to his two partners, and one beamed a little shyly while the other gave a cooler response. “Someone wasn’t too happy I got chosen instead, though. You remember Jean?”

His name seemed to have annoyed Mikasa a little, but rather than blowing up like Eren would have, only a stiffening of her posture gave her irritation away. She still held herself well, though Armin noticed, too, and smiled a little defeated. Marco continued to laugh, “He asked why I got to be your escort instead of him and threw a fit. Captain knows exactly why, though,” he eyed both you and Mikasa. You would have blushed if it wasn’t all so amusing. “Funny guy.”

You peered up at Marco curiously, and though nothing was off while he was smiling and answering one of Armin’s questions, you noticed he regarded Jean very fondly, even though the latter was quite similar to Eren, in a lot of ways. You held your tongue back though; it was probably just your imagination. How were you supposed to figure out if someone you just met was gay or not?

“How is living with the Captain?” Mikasa abruptly asked, her tone cool but her male friends less so. They swiveled to both of you mid-sentence and you stood there, feeling a little awkward as the familiar flush crawled back on your face.

“Uh… well, he’s… normal?” You responded lamely, but she raised an eyebrow doubtfully as Armin grinned, a little flustered, and Marco rubbed his neck and looked the other way. Mikasa continued to shoot arrows at your heart.

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“Oh my God,” you muttered, covering your face with your hands. Armin stuttered as he mumbled something to Mikasa about not asking something embarrassing like that while Marco gave out another awkward laugh. Your Asian friend remained unperturbed.

“You already knew each other before the send-off party, right?” she asked, perceptive as always. Armin may have noticed already, too, for he flushed but said nothing. He never would have been as blunt as his friend. “You could have told us.”

“I’m… sorry,” you said, feeling almost shamed. Mikasa was good at doing that inadvertently. You’d hate to see what Eren’s reaction would be if he knew this too. You sure hoped he didn’t.

“He’s a wonderful man,” Marco said helpfully, trying to ease the awkwardness. “Strict, but he’s a hero, and everyone respects him. I think you would be well taken care of if you’re with him.”

“Thanks, Marco,” you said quietly with a smile, but under Mikasa’s gaze, you still couldn’t look at them directly in the eyes. A shaky grin took form on your face as you tried to change the subject. “He’s a really good fighter, right? Got both deductive and combat skills.”

“Is that your type?” Mikasa asked, and the rest of you jumped again. Sometimes… this girl… Shit, this is frustrating.

“I mean, uh,” you looked away again, almost sweating as you ignored the question, “he said he’s going to train me in defense skills. Would you call him a good instructor?”

At that, everyone suddenly went quiet, even the inquisitive and aggressive Mikasa. You blinked a little blankly at your friends, and then tensed when they all balked and looked away, Marco in particular. It was almost as if he was remembering a painful memory.

“Good instructor…? Well,” he laughed shakily, but it wasn’t genuine. You gulped subconsciously.

Mikasa was still quiet, but then Armin looked at your straight in the eye, dead serious. Your eyes widened. “Good luck,” was all he said. You didn’t know whether to laugh or be scared.

* * *

“Self-defense,” he began, standing in front of you like a military man in a rigid and straight posture, “is your best weapon when you’re being chased like this. Sometimes there won’t always be people around you and it’s of your best interest to protect yourself.”

“Of course,” you mimicked his stance, head held up high. His facial features didn’t change but his eyes did narrow slightly.

“I don’t stretch my neck like that. That makes you a very easy target.”

Meekly, you lowered your head and glanced at him straight on. Staring at him directly like this, you were basically the same height, but before you could crack a joking remark he placed a hand on your shoulder near your neck, pretending to choke you. His hand was cold, but your neck suddenly flushed hot. “When an attacker grabs you in the front like this, say they are trying to choke you, lift your hand on the same side and push his arm as far away as you can.” You obeyed his orders and grabbed his upper arm, tilting yourself to the other side. “Now grab my own neck, or my collar,” you used your other hand to do so, “keep yourself as balanced as possible and put your weight on your opposite leg. Now, sweep the leg on the same side under my knee where it is weak. Knock me over.”

As feebly as you can, you leaned to the side and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to bend. However, instead of keeping your balance, you continued gripping his arm and accidentally placed more of your weight on him, rather than on your leg. With a scream and eyes widening in terror, you pushed Levi backwards; though he had only needed to bend back, you hurtling towards him made him lose balance, as well. His eyes briefly widened in surprise before both of you toppled over, you on top, the hand that was on his neck now pressed into his chest. He gave out a huff of breath when you knocked air out of him doing so, and your chin hit his shoulder. A dull pain throbbed in your jaw as you slowly raised yourself a little away from him.

“Your only job was to knock me over, not knock yourself out too.”

You glared at him. “It’s always easy when you do it. Not the same case for everyone else.”

His grey eyes were completely unconvinced and unamused as he peered up at you. “Just be glad I’m not trying to kill you. You’d still be dead, even if we’re both down.”

Rolling your eyes, you let him go and perched yourself on your elbows. “You’re such a gentleman, Levi. I’ll remember your kind words when I actually take someone down once I’m an expert and throw them back at your face. Douche bag.”

He scoffed, eyelids low, “Like you’d ever be an expert.” Then he looked down between you, and back up your face. You did the same thing at first, and then paused in embarrassment. Your lips were hovering just over his.

Face flushed, you jumped up, and before you could give him a hand he flipped to his feet in the most graceful way you thought was possible. What he did must have made you look like a flailing duck.

“Let’s do that again.”

The next try was more successful, and the third try actually did knock him over, but Levi was prepared and barely out of breath. He only stood up the same way he did before and brushed his arms casually, then he flipped his hair. You looked away to prevent another flush from crawling up your face. What were you, a school girl?

“Now suppose your attacker is coming from behind you,” he said, stepping around. You were ready but still couldn’t help tensing when he placed you in a loose choker hold, his chest flush against your back, his breath next to your ear. It was hot. “In all likely hood, the attacker may also try to smother you and knock you out. This is a good position for it. Point is to not be distracted by that and aim for delicate parts. For a girl, go for the stomach between the ribcage.” He took your arm and gentle dabbed your elbow where that could be. “For a guy, it’s more obvious.” Now that did make you blush. God, you’re so lewd. “Use your fist if necessary. That will shock them, and then bring your head back if you’re close to the same height. If not, bring back your fist and aim for their face as best as you can. The point is not to knock them out because you’re at a disadvantage. Paralyze them so they’ll let you go, and run as fast as you can. Okay, try me.”

You took in a breath, steadied yourself, and went over the steps in your head. But as you were trying to gauge where his weak point would be, you actually brushed your hand on his groin. Releasing a gasp and pulling back quickly, your face exploded in red flames. “Uh, um, oh my god, sorry.”

You couldn’t see his face, but amusement was in his voice when he said, “This is your self-defense session. Save the groping for our other lesson later.”

Completely embarrassed, you elbowed him in the gut and brought back your head. Though neither hits were that hard, he did release you, so you turned towards him with your fists in front of you. He rubbed his nose and you were momentarily panicked that you actually hurt him, but when he dropped his hand, he only leaned on one leg and narrowed his eyes at you. His –perfect- face was fine. “You’re supposed to run.”

“Yes, I know, I’m not going to just stare at the actual perpetrator when the time comes. This is for you.” You gestured at your fists with your head, but you knew you just looked stupid. God, he has such a stupid face. It’s making you stupid all over again.

To your surprise, Levi actually smirked. It’s so rare to see him quirk the corners of his lips and you’ve always tried to do it, but his sense of humor was so bad it never worked. Frozen in shock, you continued staring when he flipped his hair with his hand again –why was he doing that? It drove you insane!- and leveled his grey stare at you. “You really think you can knock me down?”

“We’re the same height, I’m giving it a shot.”

“I’ll give you a hand-to-hand combat session later. You still need to learn self-defense.”

You grumbled in annoyance. “Then don’t be so mean.”

“How am I mean? You groped me, punched me, and now you’re accusing me of being a dick.”

Your face reddened. “I wasn’t groping you! I just wanted to know where to aim my hands!”

“When it actually happens you won’t have time to do that,” he uttered calmly, but before you made another weak retort, he suddenly grabbed both of your fists. You had gotten strong throughout the week but he was much stronger. Levi pressed you and backed you up, and you were intent on pushing back. The next thing you knew your head collided somewhat with the wall and he separated your fists, pressing them up the same surface, his arms caging you. Though Levi was intimidating by nature, you only felt a sudden rush of excitement, as well as embarrassment. You were way too easily flustered for your own good.

“That’s pathetic. I could knock you out with one hand.”

“Well not everyone is like you, asshole,” you retorted, but you held your breath when he suddenly leaned in closer. Peering at him like that, his face in a shadow, his hair slightly blocking his eyes, his grey eyes now silver and intent, his arms around you – you suddenly felt faint but knew better than to show anymore weakness. He can’t get under your skin so easily like that.

“It’s difficult to teach you seriously when all you’re obviously thinking about is getting in my pants.”

Spluttering, now more angry than embarrassed, you shoved back at him but did no work. His face still did not change but he was clearly enjoying this too much. “Asshole, what are you talking about? You’re totally getting ahead of yourself!”

He scoffed, as if knowing he was perfect and you were a liar, and pressed even closer to you. His breath was hot and you felt your face rise to the same temperature. “You’re making this too easy for me.”

In retaliation, you lifted your knee and aimed for between his legs. But Levi was faster. He ducked, pulled you forward, then without warning propelled you around and then shoved you forward into the wall, his chest familiarly against your back. You struggled for a second and then thrust your head backwards; it hit nothing, but you took that chance to squirm down and twist out from underneath him. His grip on you was still strong but the angle was harder from him to stabilize you properly – you swung your leg underneath him, caught him by the knee. Levi bent forward slightly but stopped your leg with his own, caging you in a crouched position, and with a surge of strength he let your hands go and shoved you by the shoulders onto the ground. You landed with a small shout, head thudding against the padded floor, and he sat down on top of you, hands pressed into your upper arms. His legs restrained yours and you were immobilized, only able to blow your hair out of your face and glare up at him, chest heaving.

Stupid Levi. He barely looked flustered at all.

“That was interesting,” he remarked, but he sounded completely disinterested. You did notice with some smugness that he had to take an extra breath between his sentences. “But you could do better.”

“You said you’ll give me combat lessons.”

“And I will,” he promised, but instead of letting go he suddenly straddled you. Confused as well as self-conscious, you began to question his behavior when he suddenly swooped down to your face, closing his opened mouth over yours. It seemed like fighting back had turned him on. It was immediately hard to breathe, either because you’re too bewildered by the situation or he was too much of a great kisser.

After a few seconds, it seemed that the latter was correct. 

Levi let go of your arms, wrapped one arm around under your back and the other under your head, his fingers threading through your hair. You groaned and gripped his collar tightly, feeling his pelvis grind lightly into yours, his chest flush against your own, thrusting you against him. He always had the tendency to take charge, but you couldn’t complain when all you were thinking about was his scent, his taste, the feeling of his nails raking blissfully light across your scalp…

His lips finally detached from yours but you felt more hollow than relieved, as if he tore away something that shouldn’t have been apart. You couldn’t read his expression, but his labored breath, his darkened eyes, his hips still grinding slightly into yours all demonstrated that he wanted you, as well. You couldn’t say if his desire was as intense as yours, but your heart throbbed nonetheless at the feel of him so close again. Levi’s breath was wet and smelled of fresh mint.

“This is more like it,” he said, and you bit your lip at how husky his voice sounded, as if it seemed to rumble in his throat. He watched your lip get caught between your teeth, and he seemed to like it since he ran his tongue across his own. Fuck, that was too hot.

“Levi,” you said, though you weren’t sure why. He locked gazes with you, as if answering your unprepared question, and suddenly both of you stopped breathing. One second the sound of your blood rushing overwhelmed your ears and almost deafened you until it was almost as if you were surrounded by thunder; the next moment it was dead silent, not even your breaths were heard, and you noticed that it was because both of you were holding them in. Even Levi, his expression usually blank or scowling, his eyes narrowed, suddenly showed an open face – his eyes were a little wider, his brows lifted, his lips apart. For some reason, he looked surprised. You wondered if his expression mirrored your feelings: amazement, admiration, wonder…

Love.

But you didn’t know if you were close enough for him to feel that way. You couldn’t even admit to yourself your feelings were as passionate as that, but it was almost close enough. You were the first to release your breath, and realizing the situation, he soon followed. Instead of letting you go still and getting up, regaining control of the situation, Levi still didn’t move. He looked like he wanted to; his eyebrows were again lowered, but this time in confusion. It was only a moment of hesitation, but you took this opportunity to see if you could finally gain an upper hand. You leaned up and kissed him, but your lips were soft, unlike his own.

For a moment he did not respond, and you were a little concerned. Maybe he didn’t like things this emotional. All of your sexual endeavors tended to be rough, sporadic, unrestrained, and physical, but this kiss wasn’t just to turn you guys on, it was delivering your feelings towards him, it was telling him how you felt. You always knew Levi was little about affection, but this was just what it was – a moment of weakness, a sign of tenderness.

It seemed like a decade later, but Levi finally relaxed, pressing his mouth back into yours. One, two, three presses of lips later, you let go, setting your head back onto the floor, looking up at him. Again, his expression was hard to read, but his hips had stopped grinding, and his hands stilled against you. He was just thinking.

And thinking brought him to a conclusion. He sat up, rocked himself back on his heels, moving his knees between your legs, but he pulled you up too. You were shocked to find yourself sitting across his lap, his arms around you, his forehead pressed against yours. And you were most shocked by the softness of his eyes.

“(f/n),” he whispered. He didn’t say it, he whispered it, his gaze never breaking from your own. It wasn’t hard to see that something just occurred between you two; you may have started it, but he reciprocated it. All it took was for someone to say it.

The words never ended up spoken though. It was the first time he was so gentle with you in your correspondence. He pressed his lips to your own, and then on your eyes, your ear, and your neck, his fingers slowly drawing your shirt up over your head. And you raked your fingers over the muscles on his back.

Levi didn’t fuck you that night. You gasped into the rocking, feeling his tongue smooth over your skin.

He had made love to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda stole Annie’s move. And Eren’s. You know, the one where you grip your attacker’s neck and kick their leg to knock them over? Hope that was picture-esque!  
> Same for the Levi caging you part – from the OVA No Regrets. If you haven’t you should watch it. Or google “Levi caging you” or something. –perverted grin-  
> I am making myself blush. It should be illegal to be turned on by a fictional character. But aren’t we all victims? Blaaahhh.  
> Happy Chinese New Year!


	5. Black Sheep among Clouds

Holidays were around the corner. You walked down the streets huddled in your coat, watching as your breaths formed barely visible clouds in the air. Mikasa and Sasha were walking not far behind you after Marco had parked the car a few blocks down, scouting the streets. Although it has been disturbingly quiet for the past two months and Titan activities have slowed down for reasons unbeknownst to you, your bodyguards and friends still remained alert for anything that could occur. When you approached your old apartment, you heart began to pound again. You have been back several times the past month after the crime scene had been cleaned up; it appeared that many of your neighbors have moved out, thus is saddened you to see that the once cozy place you called home was now eerily desolated and avoided. Mikasa and Sasha had been quietly talking about another case behind you and now stood on your two sides, also looking up at your apartment door. They were silently supportive and recognized your reaction every time you came together, but Sasha sent you an encouraging smile and placed a hand on your shoulder while Mikasa took the first step forward, leading you up the stairs.

You have slowly cleaned up the few times you came here, thus when you opened the door, the sight of boxes and stacks of your belongings sat at each corner welcomed you, the walls bare from your pictures and posters. Outside the weather was cold, but for some reason the apartment seemed colder as you slowly stepped in, shivering involuntarily. Mikasa and Sasha both did their things as they also walked around while giving you some privacy to enter your old bedroom. Most of your clothes have already been transferred to Levi’s – he had bought you your own wardrobe and cleaned up a lot of space in his closet for your belongings, and now all that was left in the room was an uncovered bed and some small boxes laying around or piled at the bottom of your closet. You rolled open the door and peered around, examining for anything you could throw away, keep, or even sell for a small amount of money. Finances were not an issue when Levi bought you almost anything you wanted, if not more, which you were often miffed about but couldn’t complain when he already threw away or hid the receipts. You returned for work, though, to your pleasure, as many officers besides your friends were also posted outside the law firm, though recently there had been fewer of them because of the quiet. 

As you slowly sorted through some random pieces of paper, books, and magazines strewn in the closet, you eventually came across an old jewelry box. Dear God, how long had it been since you’ve seen this? Years, maybe, as they were the last indications of your lineage and past life. Though you did not necessarily inherit anything, you were still given jewelry when you were younger, and some part of you hated looking at them and yet you could not bear to throw them away since most of them were given by your mother. Gingerly, you pulled out the box; it was heavy in your arms, though not necessarily from physical weight. Opening it, you frowned as you recalled the memories tagged to each piece of jewelry.

There was a necklace your mother got when she was just a baby; your first pair of earrings right after you got pierced; a ring that belonged to your sister but that she didn’t want; your father’s forgotten pin. And out of several rings, one simple band caught your attention – you slowly took it out, rolling it in your fingers.

Plain, unfeminine, practical. It was something both Madeline and your mother did not like, but you adored it. The only sign of importance was three letters engraved on the inside: JRL. Biting your lip, you slipped it on. It was heavy and thick and did not flatter your fingers, and even more it was probably the largest reminder of who you once were, but it was also the last one you would ever consider parting with.

Mikasa and Sasha quietly slipped in at that point, watching you sit and observe the ring on your finger, pondering about your past. Sasha was the first one to sit down beside you, as usual, while Mikasa maintained her physical distance and idly ran her fingers over the books in one of your opened boxes. The ponytail girl sent you a small smile which you returned half-heartedly, and then she gestured to the ring with her chin. “You’re taking that with you?”

“Yeah,” you said, twisting the ring on your finger and looking down at it fondly. “My mom got it custom made for me right before she died.” You slipped it off and gave it to Sasha, who took it and observed it curiously. “Kind of ugly, but I like it,” you laughed softly while Sasha gave you a sad smile. At that point, Mikasa finally joined you and sat kneeling, taking the ring when Sasha offered it to her, as well. 

“I think it’s very pretty,” Sasha said, leaning back on her hands. “I never really understood big diamond rings. They bulge and get caught on things.”

“These are more practical,” Mikasa added, holding the ring as if she was weighing it. They both had unique ways of offering support and you adored them for it, a true smile forming on your lips. You nodded, fiddling with your fingers. “What do you need to bring with you this time? All that jewelry?”

“Nah, I think I’ll sell or donate them,” you said, looking back at the jewelry box. “A lot of them are real gold or silver, so they’re worth some cash.” You shrugged. “And then I’ll treat you guys to dinner,” you grinned with a lot of teeth. Sasha beamed at that while Mikasa simply returned your ring, showing indifference.

“What does JRL mean?” she asked as you slipped the ring back on. You looked down in slight embarrassment, not comfortable talking about it.

“They’re my old initials,” you muttered, and Sasha’s eyes widened as she attempted to guess what they stood for.

“L is obviously Leonhardt,” she said, “J… Jessica? Jennifer?”

“Jammie? Jo?” Mikasa guessed as well. You and Sasha both made faces at her.

“Jammie? What kind of name is that?” Sasha asked, shaking her head in amusement. Mikasa simply shrugged. “Joelle? Joanna?”

You cracked a smile at them again; they were not really good guessers. And besides, your name was rather unique, which you didn’t know if it made you embarrassed or proud. “It’s actually Jewel.”

“Jewel?” Sasha shouted in surprise, and even Mikasa looked a little shocked, although it came off as an impressed annoyance. Sasha then threw her head back to laugh, her shoulders shaking the whole time. “You do not look like a Jewel!”

You pouted a little at that, knowing it was a joke but still curious what she meant. “Why not?”

“It’s really girly,” the brunette answered, wiping her eyes. “All I’ve seen the past two months was spitfire! You should look at yourself when you bicker with the captain; you two are basically on fire. I don’t want to imagine how it gets in bed.” She winked, and a wicked blush overcame your cheeks. 

“That’s just how we talk; it’s not bickering!” you countered, sputtering a little too at her last comment. Sasha laughed again while Mikasa sighed a little, this conversation being one of the more commonly brought up one. Most of your friends gave you headaches when they found out your relationship with Levi even though you still weren’t sure what to describe it as, even if you’ve lived together for a while. You would probably classify it as… exclusive? Because you two would never go out telling people you were dating and yet you’d never considered dating anyone else right now.

Yet. Maybe.

“And R? Is that your middle name?” Mikasa changed the subject when Sasha looked like she was about to make a perverted comment again. You looked away, still blushing, but now back to feeling a bit sad.

“Yeah,” you said, and was about to add that it was your mother’s maiden name until your phone rang, shrieking through the quiet atmosphere. Taking it out, you noticed Levi’s name on the screen. Your friends both sent you looks and stood up when you peered at them, which you returned with another scowl, but you accepted the call anyway and brought it to your ear. “Levi?”

 _“Where are you?”_ his voice came through, involuntarily squeezing your heart a little. For some reason, your heart refused to remain calm whenever it came to Levi, especially when it had been a while since you’ve seen each other. Though you were often together either in the mornings or in the evenings, depending on his work, and you saw each other every day anyway, every time after some spatial or temporal distance you would somehow miss him, and it jerked your heart when you heard from him. You rocked in your seated position, staring at the wall and ceiling. 

“I’m at my place,” you said, though it sounded a little off. This hadn’t really been your place in a while, had it? Levi’s was your place now. “Just cleaning up some stuff.”

_“How long will you be there?” ___

“I just came but there’s not too many things I need. I can come back. Where are you?”

 _“Police station, but it’s been a while since we’ve had lunch together.”_ Your heart squeezed again; damn it, what was wrong with the stupid organ? _“The sun’s out today and it’ll be warm around noon; you should stop by.”_

“At the police station?” you reaffirmed, a little confused. Levi made a sound of agreement.

 _“Come to the roof. 1.”_ And then the call ended, leaving you to stare incredulously at the phone. Seriously, why did he always get the last word and boss you around?

Well, bossy or not, he didn’t exactly force you to do anything because you both knew you would agree anyway. Sighing and shaking your head, you pocketed your phone, and then jumped a little when you noticed Sasha leaning against the door, looking cheeky. You glared at her, pointing a finger. “Don’t even.”

“Don’t even what?” she teased, her grin big. It took some effort to bite back your own smile, so you looked away when she laughed again and Mikasa swiped her on the shoulder, cutting it off with an “ow”.

* * *

“You’re late,” Levi said, sitting down cross-legged and leaning back on his hands. He was wearing his officer blazer but the sleeves were rolled up and it was unbuttoned, thus his tie blew a little in the wind, along with his hair. It was warm enough that you wouldn’t shiver, but it was the sight of him that made your face heat up. You pouted, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah, by,” you looked at your watch for emphasis, “ten minutes. Don’t be stingy.”

“I’m always early or punctual, unlike you, so I don’t waste time,” he retorted, looking at the view indifferently. You glared at him but noticed the food was untouched; he would always wait for you anyway, so anything he said didn’t bother you. You sighed and took in a fresh breath of air; it was cool and refreshing, and you loved it, enjoying the sun on your skin and the wind in your hair. “Are you hungry?”

“Famished,” you answered, smiling when he responded by giving you a sandwich. It looked handmade. “Thanks for waiting, by the way.”

He didn’t respond, only poured tea from a metal container and handed a cup to you before taking his own. Levi wasn’t sweet, but more often than not he performed extremely sweet gestures. When your fingers brushed –his were cold-, you blushed a little, despite how much more you’ve actually touched. Since two months ago, things became a little more… passionate? Emotion was never lacking, and of course physically he was still really kinky and often sadistic, but the aftermath was always long and calming. You never imagined him to be a cuddler but he seemed to do it for you, which you were rather grateful for. You hadn’t known how much human contact you actually craved until he stayed with you until you fell asleep, or until he absolutely had to leave. Your friends may have teased you about both of you getting action –which, if you were bolder, you were admit you both got a lot-, but it was not limited to just that. There was also a lot of talking.

“What’s the occasion?” You asked between bites after saying your thanks. He remained quiet for a bit, as usual when he was thinking, glancing with lidded eyes towards the horizon. 

“Nothing much,” he muttered. “I had a long enough break today to go home and cook. You weren’t there, so it worked out better for us to meet out here anyway.” He turned to you, an eyebrow quirked. “You slept longer than usual today; I left at seven and you were still snoring like a pig.”

“Excuse me?” your voice rose a pitch as your cheeks flushed. “I do not snore.”

“You do. The entire apartment shakes,” he looked back at the view, but you noticed a small smirk on his mouth this time. It always amused him to rile you up; no wonder your friends always thought you were bickering. 

“Don’t be dramatic,” you rolled your eyes, although you were a little self-conscious. Did you actually snore? How would you ever know? Then again, he definitely would since you two shared the bed now; for a long time, he stopped sleeping in the living room and had returned sharing his bedroom, though he always slept less than you, thus you rarely saw him asleep. And when you thought he was, he was never snoring or doing anything ungraceful. You probably did kick him sometimes at night though, so sometimes he would swat you gently in the head when you wake up in the mornings, either from affection or payback for overnight, you couldn’t really tell. “I’m going to eat dinner with Mikasa today, by the way. We’re going to some shopping, too, so I may come home late.”

“That’s fine,” Levi said, though his voice was a little flatter than before. Although he had been less protective over the past few days due to the lack of suspicious activity, he was always still a little uptight about you going out at night without him. For the first whole month, the few times you came out in the evening were always accompanied by him, which you highly enjoyed since it almost seemed like you were out on dates… despite bodyguards tagging along behind you. Lately you were both more comfortable with you going with just them, though. It may be less attentive, but you no longer felt petrified. Nightmares were one of the reasons why he began to sleep with you in the same bed after Madeline’s and Petra’s deaths, but lately they had finally decreased. “After ten, call me and I’ll pick you up.”

“Sounds good,” you nodded, and then you both finished your sandwiches in silence. The wind continued to ruffle your hairs and it took all your control to refrain from touching his, which he probably would not appreciate considering your fingers were covered in crumbs. As he poured out some more tea for the both of you, you fiddled with your ring again, subconsciously uncomfortable with something so bulky on your finger. He noticed it, sparing it a glance.

“Heirloom?” he questioned, gesturing at it. You looked down curiously and then shook your hand.

“Birthday present,” you responded, slipping the ring off like before. He took it, observing it wordlessly, and then handed it back to you.

“JRL?”

“Jewel,” you responded, smiling a little. His expression didn’t change but something in his eyes sparked.

“Hmm,” was all he murmured, looking away. And then later, “R?”

“It’s… um, my mom’s last name.” You looked down then, a little in shame. After a moment’s pause when you felt bad for not explaining further, Levi interrupted you.

“Jewel suits you,” he said. You gaped a little, both from wanting to speak and from shock. Whatever you had wanted to say disappeared from your tongue. 

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat it, brat,” he warned, sipping his tea. You closed your mouth and turned away despite him not looking at you; while your friends had joked that it didn’t actually suit you because it was too girly, Levi delivered it so that it sounded like a compliment, as if there was a second hidden meaning. You blushed at that, suddenly feeling giddy. He really was kind in the strangest way; he even diverted the subject. 

“So… how is Eren doing?” You eventually brought up after an awkward pause, peering at Levi curiously. He nodded a little, downing his tea.

“Well; we’ve managed to gather a lot of intel recently. Jaeger met with one of the higher ups earlier this week. Stupid brat is actually smarter than I thought. The Titans, on the other hand, are more idiotic.” He leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. “The terrorists have the strangest goal. Their primary end game is to get their hands on nuclear weapons and for one main reason: annihilation.”

Yours eyes widened, your body frozen in terror. That sounded like the beginning of something awful. “Annihilation?”

“They think the growing human population is a disease to the world, or an infection. I guess they’re concerned about the increasing pool of lower-class citizens. They’re not fighting anyone specific, just the human race in general, them being one of us notwithstanding.” His eyes darkened, a murderous intent on his face. You hated when Levi looked like that; it was like you didn’t know him. “I suppose they think they’re the superior beings and that the rest of us are threats to their existence. Which is fucking hilarious. Trash like them never deserved to exist in the first place.”

You bit your lip, looking away. You agreed but didn’t want to say anything that would make Levi even angrier. Watching the sky in your tea, you suddenly felt the urge to sit closer to Levi, as if some physical contact would both give you comfort. But it wasn’t the right time to do that. “So… they’re currently gathering nuclear weapons to… what? Blow up the world?”

“In a manner of speaking,” he said, nodding. “From the sounds of it, it didn’t even seem like the Titans here even give two fucks about their own lives. They think they’re trying to save Earth or something shitty. We haven’t managed to figure out their next step, though; even Jaeger and Leonhardt have been reporting that they hadn’t seem to planned anything currently, which is why you might be safe for now.” He peered at you, sharp eyes cutting. “That doesn’t mean you should ever let your guard down. Don’t think you actually are safe.”

“I know,” you said, throat tightening. You looked down again, suddenly feeling a little solemn. “But, you know, you’re getting great information. With Eren and Annie undercover, you probably will get a lot of information about their next steps.” Looking up with a sigh, suddenly it felt a little cold. You hadn’t wanted to say this, but things could not stay like this forever. “And because of that, I’ve been thinking… since things are a little quieter now and we have a better grasp on the situation, and you should know when you need to be more careful, I don’t think I should stay under your provision forever.” He turned sharply to you, though his face was unreadable. “Don’t look at me like that. I hate being a burden like this, you know, and it’s not like I want off on the whole bodyguard thing. It’s just… living off of you makes me feel bad. It’s not that I don’t like your place. It’s really nice, but I’m getting too comfortable.” You looked away shyly, fiddling with your ring. “I’ll get a safe place close to here. Or close to you, either works. That way we can still see each other often.”

He remained quiet for a long time, but for some reason it felt like angry silence, though he hadn’t said or expressed anything. You bit your lip and peered at him a few times, trying to gauge his reaction exactly but failing to pinpoint his detailed emotions. He did not appear happy, at least, about the subject, but you couldn’t say why. After too long, you swallowed, tilting towards him. “Levi?”

“You should stay,” he abruptly said, not looking at you. You blinked in confusion.

“But I told you, I feel like I’m being an inconvenience. And it’s been two months already and we have a better grasp on the Titans. I’ll still be safe.”

“It’s not that,” he said, surprising you. Another silence followed, so you finally broke it with a cracked voice.

“Then what do you mean?”

He turned at you with a glare, somewhat scowling. Your eyes widened. “Move in, permanently. That way you don’t have to feel like you’re leaching off of me, which you weren’t anyway, idiot.”

Too shocked to say anything, you simply blinked at him, mouth open. For him to word out something like that… either he had a lot of courage, or he was probably confused. What did he mean for you to move in? Like… as in a roommate? Or something more…?

Finally, you managed to muster out, “I-I’m super touched and grateful, Levi,” you frowned, “but I can’t tell if you’ve thought this through. Moving in would be completely different, you know.”

“I know,” he said simply, “and I always think about everything. Just don’t change anything. Stay here.” He responded as if it was the end of the discussion, but it was not even close to being an end for you. You sat there in awkward silence for another minute until a sudden anger raged inside of you. What the hell was he going at, suddenly proposing something like this? What was he trying to do?

“I don’t get it,” you said, eyebrows furrowing. “I need to know why you’re saying this, Levi. You can’t just always make decisions and assume I’ll go along with it without telling me why. Why should I move in? And what about us shouldn’t we change? In case you haven’t noticed, neither of us have actually approached the subject of our relationship. So what is it? What do you feel about me exactly? Because I can say I’m hella confused about my complicated feelings for you, and now you’re making it even more confusing.”

He sighed a little at your outburst as if his patience was wearing thin, which it probably was. However, he had no right to blame you! You had the right to understand. “What are you, 20 questions?”

“I just want to understand what we can expect out of this. Moving in is a huge step, you know. Are we going to be just roommates? Because I’ll admit I can’t just be roommates with you.”

He turned to you, expression uninterested but eyes suggesting otherwise. “And why is that?”

You frowned, feeling your face heat up. Not having a good answer, or at least not wanting to admit it, you said, “I asked first.”

“You’re so dramatic, (f/n),” he sighed again, which made you even more frustrated and flustered. But before you could retort, he cut you off, “I just want to keep an eye on you. For everything. It’s simple.”

“No, it’s not! That doesn’t answer why!”

“You’re not leaving my side. That’s it.” His eyes darkened in warning, as did his tone. You could imagine being all red by now, all because you were frustrated, and frazzled, and embarrassed, and touched, and angry, and happy all together. Shit, why did Levi do all this weird stuff to you? “I won’t let you.”

“Why?” you outright shouted now, trying to hold back from tackling him, either to attack him or do something entirely different, you weren’t sure. “Why do you still want me next to you? What’s so hard to explain? Because I can explain to you why I’m so dramatic: it’s because I think I’m in love with you, but I can’t tell at all because half the time you make me angry and the other half you make me feel like the happiest person in the world. And I don’t like not knowing what I feel about you because you deserve better. And I especially don’t like you suggesting we stay together because you feel obligated to protect me. That’s stupid. So you are entitled to answer me seriously, Levi.”

You were panting and glowering, and some part of you was smugly statisfied that Levi actually looked surprised at your outburst. He remained silent for another long time and you could tell it was hard for him to answer anything emotionally, but you deserved a direct answer. After you locked eyes for a while and neither of you refused to relent, he finally sighed, the first to give up, which you were surprised about. He never surrendered first.

Levi took your cup from your hands, probably to prevent you from squeezing it too hard it broke. He set it aside, and you tensed when he moved a little closer, crouching to meet your gaze eye-level. Dark silver eyes pierced into you, something inexpressible in words transmitted through your stares that it locked you motionless and made you breathless. He tugged at your hair, ignoring your shocked squeak.

“You’re so stupid,” he muttered, ruining the magical moment. You jolted in surprise and a little in offense, but then he added, “A normal person would have figured out the obvious reason.” And then his eyes softened, something moving in them you’d never seen before. It was familiar, though, so maybe you had always mistook it. “Do I have to explain everything to make you understand?”

And then he kissed you before you could protest, a mutter escaping between your lips. You remained breathless for a while, itching to touch him. And when he cupped your face –not your hair- to move you closer, you finally understood. His emotions were complicated, too. But for some reason, both of you knew that was okay.

* * *

Levi dried his hair as he came out of shower at home. Outside it was already dark. You met up with Mikasa again just a couple hours before, both of you having been fully preoccupied until long after lunch, which you blamed was his fault with a profuse blush on your face. It was frustrating, sometimes, not being able to get across to you as easily as he wanted. He was never that expressive about his feelings and you were fueled on emotion, which was something he both appreciated and was irritated about. Not that he was ask for anything else, exactly. He felt an urge to protect you and could not exactly figure out what made you so special, and just when he thought he knew everything about you and could predict your next actions, you took him off guard. Perhaps that was why he still wanted you: because you reminded him of the unpredictable things in life. He lived over three decades using his own self-control, and now that he had found someone who was out of his hands, he did not want to let go.

Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Cautiously, Levi walked to the intercom and pressed the button to see through the camera and speak. There was a young girl on the other side, appearing about your age if not younger because of her delicacy, with straight blond hair and light blue eyes and a worried expression on her face. Eyebrow crinkling, Levi spoke up. “Who is this?”

“Hi,” the girl said, looking a little surprised at his voice or his response. “I’m looking for (f/n) (l/n), she gave me this address. Are you Levi Ackerman?”

“I am,” he responded. Relief flooded her expression, although she returned to looking a little solemn again.

“Is she here? I’m Historia Reiss; we were supposed to meet up today but I broke my phone around noon and never told her what time.”

“She’s out with a friend,” he said. “Would you like to come in to wait for her? I can call.”

The girl named Historia bit her lip, looking down, but shook her head slightly. “No thanks… I have a flight in about two hours. Should have come earlier. If you can still tell her I came over, that’s fine. I’ll talk to her later. She knows I’m heading to Copenhagen to my extended family for a bit. Tell her I miss her.” Then she scrunched up her face at the camera, even though she couldn’t see him. “I sure hope you’re taking good care of her, Mr. Ackerman. She says good things about you, but I can’t help but be worried, so don’t give me any reason to doubt you.”

“You don’t need to tell me,” he said flatly, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes a little, but she smiled. She also had the feisty attitude that you did. “Who exactly are you to her? She’s mentioned you many times.”

“We grew up together, we’re best friends,” she chirped. “We are also cousins by marriage. People don’t consider us cousins because of our last names, but we are. But our families weren’t actually close.”

Cousins…? You never told Levi you still had extended family. But maybe that’s why. Because you had different surnames and because you had never considered her family as yours, except for this one Historia, you kept it to yourself in fear of endangering her and those close to her. That sounded just like you. Levi nodded once, and then said, “I will tell her you came. Stay safe.”

“Thanks, I’ll probably see you soon, once all of this is over.” And then she stepped back, turning around to a woman with brown hair in a low ponytail and taking her hand. Levi quirked an eyebrow before turning off intercom, going over this newfound discovery and the consequences it caused to surface. He sat down in front of his laptop and noticed you had texted him while he was in the shower a while ago – you had just arrived at a French restaurant recommended by some of his subordinates, and you were curious if it was as good as his cooking. With a small smirk, he set the phone aside. If you were in the process of eating, then he will text you later about Historia’s visit.

Historia Reiss, he thought, and looked up her last name in his database. If you still had blood family besides the Leonhardts, which had come to a dead end a long time ago, and the Hoovers, John and his sister having been quiet for a while despite you having gone out with dinner him only one more time in these two months, then this could give more hints as to why the Titans considered you an heiress. Large amounts of articles came up with the last name Reiss: it was a very old family that split up many times in the past few decades, most of them caused by scandals and interfamily disputes. But one industry that the main branch of the family had been actively involved with for centuries stood out. Amongst the questionable insurances businesses, there were alternative and nuclear energy. And along with that, one particular business caught his eye.

The nuclear weapons research industry.

Scrolling through the numerous articles discussing the involvement of the Reiss family, Levi also remembered reading the list of missing people who were targeted by the Titans a decade before. A few Reiss’ were on the list, and some names were undisclosed. If the Reiss family had a pivotal role in the weapons industry, then it would be no surprise that the Titans would want their hands on them.

But that still did not answer why they wanted you. Historia mentioned that you were cousins by marriage and that you didn’t have the same last names, which meant that you were not exactly related directly to the Reiss family. Unless he overlooked something; unless there was still something you did not tell him that would have solved the missing piece of this mystery. If you were actually a Reiss, this could turn it around completely.

And then he paused, remembering the ring on your finger. JRL. J for Jewel, L for Leonhardt…

And R for Reiss.

You mother was a Reiss. And that meant you were one, too.

Well, fuck.

Forgetting everything else, Levi, slammed his computer shut and grabbed his blazer from a chair, bolting out the door. It was not likely he could physically catch up to Historia, but he could find her at the airport if need be. Even more, he needed answers from you. He understood now why you absolutely despised your past life: because your mother was part of the main Reiss family and must have transferred some power inside the weapons industry to your father, which explained exactly where his wealth suddenly came from. You must have not been aware because you either chose to not listen or actually was not told of the truth, considering how often the Reiss family had broken up. Your mother may even had been one of the members who was banished from the main branch, and yet that did not completely prevent her from having played some part in the weapons business. If she was involved in any way, then you were, too.

The elevator was excruciatingly slow today. When he finally reached the ground floor, he ran out the door without a pause and looked around outside, seeing if he could still find a shock of blond hair. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t, so he turned to the garage towards his car. But something white on the intercom caught his eye. No one would ever cover up the intercom, and it didn’t look like Historia did since she just left after speaking with you. Slowly, Levi walked over to investigate: it was a sheet of paper folded in half so the words were covered. A dreaded feeling pooled in his stomach, and his fingers itched to grab his phone and call you immediately. But instead of doing that, he carefully peeled the paper off the intercom and opened it, looking at the words. 

“The heiress is in the wrong hands, and that is unnecessary. Come out, lady, before we find you, or we will do what is necessary.”

His phone buzzed before Levi could make the call. Shaking in fury and rage, he glanced at the screen distastefully, finding Erwin’s name on the screen. With some effort, he brought it up to his ear, ready to explain everything. But unfortunately, his superior beat him to it. Levi dropped the note as Erwin spoke solemnly, his whole body suddenly washed in a cold paralysis.

This wasn’t happening again, he thought. He swore he could see red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally unwrapping the mystery! I'm sure there are a lot of loopholes, but please bear with me... Kind of just winging it along the way.  
> More action coming up -- hopefully the next chapter will come a lot faster.


	6. Last Days

The lights above your heads sparkled green and red and were hung in strings across the high walls, glittering against pale paper that was decorated with wreaths and stickers. You and Mikasa slid into a booth against a wall, a couple families away from the floor-to-ceiling windows that displayed an impressive holiday scene outside. The region you were in was cold, but not enough for it to snow just yet, and festive decorations hung on every street corner and bells were ringing whichever way you turned. It was a necessary distraction, though dangerously peaceful. If you hadn’t known better, you would be enjoying the season and forgetting that your life had been threatened not a few months before. 

But at least the agency was kind enough to not have that be an issue – Erwin knew you had a life and that it was disrupted, so this was the closest thing you could have to normality. Occasional dinners with your friends; accompanying your coworkers to close business trips; celebrating another safe day with the few drinks at isolated bars. And today, with it being so close to Christmas, was just a gentle reminder that despite all the tension you harbored to keep those around you safe, you were just another human being, as well.

You checked your phone briefly for any messages that had come between noon and now. Historia was supposed to call you up sometime today and you had just been conversing in the morning when she was on her way, but she hadn’t been responsive to any of your messages in the past couple of hours. You were concerned, but you didn’t want to be as Ymir would be capable of protecting her and contacting you if necessary. Even more, you wouldn’t be surprised if Historia ended up wanting to come later since you had mentioned you would be grabbing dinner with Mikasa. 

The worry nagged at you as you gently pushed your phone to the side on the table, but you peered up to smile at Mikasa as she shed her jacket and neatly set it beside her. You breathed a deep sigh and said, “Finally. I was beginning to think the queue would take all night.”

The quiet girl did not respond immediately as she tugged her hair out from her scarf and briefly glanced over your shoulder to peer outside, most likely to check that the car was still there. Marco insisted he still watch over you two in case something occurred and was still sitting in the vehicle right across the seat, which you felt somewhat bad for – it was, after all, dinner time, and he was still on duty. When she looked back at you, she simultaneously handed you the menu that was given to her on your way in. You thanked her before she responded to your comment, “It is close to Christmas, after all. Holidays are always popular times to go out.”

“I used to come here all the time, it’s weird seeing it so full,” and that was true – it was your favorite French restaurant in town, one of the only few you would still frequent regularly despite everything, and you promised in the back of your mind to bring Levi here someday. You were interested if the cuisine was indeed as French as he was, and it would be extremely nice to convince him even to speak in French too.

Even more, being so close to Christmas also meant that it was close to his birthday.

Which reminded you: “Mikasa, do you have any idea how old Levi is?”

“The captain’s age?” she repeated, though her voice only showed a little bit of curiosity; besides Eren she never seemed to display deep interest in anything else. “I am not too sure, but it would be safe to say he is in his mid-thirties.”

“You think so?” You asked her, genuinely surprised. Though Levi always had a mature disposition and occasionally an old man attitude, as well as a scowl on his face that caused wrinkles between his eyebrows, he actually did not look old at all; maybe it was his small stature, you laughed in the back of your mind, but he was quite a view to look at despite those sharp eyes, and he was incredibly athletic, and the way his toned muscles rippled barely suggested he was that aged at all. Even more, his stamina…

You looked down in embarrassment at the road your thoughts were going to take as the waitress came over and asked for anything to drink. Both of you just settled with water and Mikasa looked coolly at her menu. But being as the most intelligent girl from her graduation, of course she would have noticed your blush. “Are you planning on doing something for the captain for his birthday?”

“I don’t know yet,” you admitted; besides dinner here you hadn’t really thought of a present yet, and it was only a week away. “I’m not sure what he would like exactly. We’ve gotten to know each other, but not enough for me to buy the perfect gift.”

“Maybe you should buy him bleach,” Mikasa uttered, and you glanced at her in surprise, “or a new broomstick. High heeled shoes may be nice too.”

She had a very bizarre sense of humor, but you laughed anyway. In fact, you laughed so loud heads turned and you ducked your head in shame. The Asian girl didn’t laugh but her eyes did soften. “I don’t want him to kill me yet.”

“Too early in the relationship?”

A blush crept on your face and you fiddled with the knives and forks on the table. It was not unknown, by now, just how seriously your relationship was progressing, although you had made yourself too blind to notice when all your friends already did. And just the clear indication from Levi today that he expected you to remain with him – not for his job, not for your safety, but for you to be there – was enough to send your head spinning. You didn’t say no, which he usually would take as a yes, though you could hardly attribute that to your own intentions since he was able to quickly shut you up and stop you from thinking. But that was beside the point.

You wanted to stay with him, painfully so, and even more painful was the fact that you were in love. That itself was also frightening. To be attached to someone during such a dangerous time, even if it seemed peaceful and may even remain that way for a long time, was nothing something you would ever allowed yourself to do if you hadn’t met someone like him. When it came to Levi, all your rulebooks had been thrown out the window, burnt, drowned, and whatnot. But to have been with him like this for a continuous two months: sharing a bed, welcoming him home, running your fingers through his hair for no reason, drinking the coffee he brewed… you would be crazy not to be in love. And even though he never really reciprocated your physical affections, he never once turned you away. It was as if you could both stay like this forever.

You fiddled next with the corner of the menu and smiled a little, shaking your head. Mikasa was already done looking at her list when you finally responded to her, “I can’t say. Although it’s clear what my feelings are, I still don’t know if he’s doing all of this for actually us, or just to protect me.”

Mikasa said nothing right away but understood your sentiments. You suddenly glanced amusingly at her and rested your chin on your hand, quirking an eyebrow, “I’m sure you know exactly what I’m going through since your experiences are the same.”

She furrowed her eyebrows at that, but it was definitely from slight embarrassment. It was obvious her love for Eren was way more than platonic but she won’t admit it, and Eren, dense as he was, noticed absolutely nothing and was obviously not the romantic type. Mikasa regained her composure, “You’re mistaken.”

You giggled slightly; girl talk sure can be fun sometimes. You noticed the waitress finally returning with two glasses of water on her tray. “Well unfortunately I am not an expert, but fortunately I’m not stupid either.” You sent her a wink and finally she looked to the side with a blush. After the waitress set Mikasa’s drink down, she grabbed for yours and placed it next to your elbow; however, it was too close to the edge of the table, and suddenly a cold splash went down your thighs and you yelped in surprise. She had accidentally knocked the water over your legs and you felt a chill run up your spine. The waitress also yelped in shock and embarrassment and began apologizing profusely after sitting your glass upright.

“So sorry, I am so sorry, miss!”

Mikasa glanced at you in concern, “Are you alright?”

You only smiled and waved your hand, shaking your head too, “Yeah, yeah, it’s not a problem, I’m okay, it’s just water.” The waitress still apologized.

“Please use the hand dryer in the bathroom,” she suggested, and stepped aside, waving over another waitress as the families around you peered over at the commotion. You bit your lip. Attention was the last thing you wanted. “I am so, so sorry, miss.”

“No, it’s fine! I’ll go the bathroom, then.”

Mikasa made a move to stand up as well when you removed yourself from the seat, “It’s okay, I’m just going real quick and then come back, so you stay here and order.”

She still looked unconvinced but sat down anyway, nodding. “Okay.” She peered in doubt at the waitress who stood at your elbow, gesturing for you to follow her, while another server, more young and eyes wide in alarm, hurried over and gazed at you. 

“I want a baked camembert,” you said to the new waitress, who nodded in understanding as the previous one walked with you to the bathroom, her head bowed down. You sent Mikasa a smile as you turned around.

The bathroom was tucked in corner of the opposite wall you were seated against, but it was near the kitchen, so you could hear metal clanging from the chefs tossing food and setting pans aside. The waitress, face still slightly distressed and her own apron damp from the glass of water, paused at a door and pried it open for you, and you immediately went towards the hand dryer before turning it on and pulling the corner of your shirt underneath it, feeling the heat right at your fingertips.

The waitress closed the door behind you once you stepped in, and you craned your head to glance at her from the mirror. Her posture stiff, she was looking down when you spoke to her, “Wow, that water was ice cold! Good suggestion you had there.”

The waitress smiled coolly, and before you glanced down at the damage you noticed her hand reaching into her pockets.

Alarm hit you like a freight chain. From the corners of your eyes, her body reappeared with a cloth in your vision, and you lifted your head up back to the mirror just in time to catch a figure emerging from the stalls. Tall, heavy, and face covered. It was a man.

You watched from your reflections as the waitress covered your face with the cloth, your muffled screams not loud enough to be heard over the hand dryer. She locked your neck with her arm as the man took out a large black fabric bag and began pulling it over your head. You squeezed your eyes closed and tried not to breathe in the scent of chloroform. 

And then Levi’s training suddenly kicked in. You brought back your elbow, nailing the waitress in the stomach right below her lungs, and she grunted with surprise before her grip on your mouth weakened, allowing you to whip your face back as hard as you could. You heard the satisfying sound of something crunching and struggled against the extra pair of hands that held the bag over your head. You lifted your leg, kneeing him in the groin, but to your surprise the man released a grunt but did not weaken. The bag fit over your head, darkness encasing you, but you still gripped the hands around your neck tightly, leaned on one leg, and swooped the other across the back of his knees. It was pure luck the kick landed, causing him to kneel and release you – you took the bag off your head and aimed your feet as his head. He hit the ceramic wall against the wall with a shout, and as your labored breaths calmed, you noticed that his eyes remained closed. The waitress was still behind you, now on the ground, whining, her hand held to her bloody nose, but rather than teaching her another lesson you immediately ran out the bathroom door. Panic overcame your senses as you made the sharp turn towards the customers, as the bathroom had been down a long hallway.

“Mikasa-” you began to shout, and then everything suddenly went white.

The glass window to the restaurant shattered. You couldn’t register whether the sound of exploding shards or the screams of the customers were louder, piercing your skull, but you could see the glimpse of tablecloths and hanging lights catching on fire, each bulb popping like bubbles along the strings to which they connected to and littering plastic all over the room. Bouts of gun shots then rang along the restaurant walls, though at first you couldn’t register their difference from the explosions raging outside. Plates tumbled over the edges of the tables and cracked onto the floor, but it wasn’t them that you noticed first – it was the pools of blood, spilt like paint across the tiles and blending in with the red decorations that had fallen. There were heaps of bodies strewn around, some still trying to crawl over others. A woman was heavily burnt, her back and hair charred and her face not visible, and underneath her was trapped a young boy who was screaming.

The explosion had sent you reeling off your feet and rammed you into the wall you had turned around from. The only thing that shielded you from the fire was a man a few feet away, and he fell not far from you when you turned onto your back and slowly got back to your senses. Your head was ringing – you couldn’t hear anything. Your vision was hazy and lopsided but when you peeled them open painfully, feeling something warm trickle down your temple, you noticed the man on fire. Literally he was in flames, writhing and tumbling over fearfully while trying to put himself out. You wanted to help, wanted to reach out to him, but couldn’t register the situation.

He wobbled up, looking at you. Half his face was melted gone, but you could still see the remnants of it that formed an expression. Mouth torn open with a permanent scream, eyes wide in terrified pain at the feeling of his scalding skin. His ear fell, and then it took a moment for you to see that he was looking straight at you, body lit in total fire and chaos. His eyes were also red.

“M-Mikasa,” you uttered, horrified at the sudden realization. She was not next to the window, but she was close enough to be caught in the chaos. Oh god. Oh no. “Mikasa! Mikasa!” You screamed, standing up. To hell if this was drawing attention to you – your guard, no, your friend might have been just killed. You just walked straight into a trap. “Mikasa!”

A hand grabbed you, and you screamed in terror, struggling against the grip. You screamed your friend’s name even louder. “Mikasa!!!”

“(f/n), stop, stop! It’s me!” You whipped your head and pulled something in your neck, but couldn’t stop the relief flooding your face upon seeing the captor. It was Marco. “Oh my god. Marco. Mikasa.”

“I know,” he said, his face blank but his eyes sad. He pulled at your arm again, tugging you to the kitchen where there must have been a back door. His other hand held a gun. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Shouts suddenly roared near the front door of the restaurant, and Marco looked up in surprise, tugging your arm more roughly. “Come on.”

You followed up blindly through the kitchen which was emptied; the chefs and waiters had all disappeared during the chaos, except for one who was seated at a corner and clutching a bloodied leg. His shoe was torn off to the side, though you didn’t have enough time to examine if it the foot was inside it. Usually you would have stopped to help him, but as your whole body was numb from the loss of your friend, and from the loss of blood which you finally realized was your own, trickling down your face, you obeyed Marco and ran out as fast as your legs could carry you. He had parked the car closer to the back of the restaurant and shoved you in there, figures wearing black and barely visible in the dark had emerged from the doorway and shouted at you. Marco hurriedly sat down in the driver’s seat and you barely buckled your seatbelt before he stomped on the gas pedal and lurched the car forward. The tires shrieked, and not too long after several other similar sounds blared behind you. You turned your injured neck backwards to see a few cars dodging traffic on the road to follow your car.

“Hold on tightly,” Marco said, his voice barely audible through the blood rushing in your ears, and was also shoved back like you when he hit the gas pedal even harder. You would have screamed upon realizing he was driving over 90 miles per hour on a 45 speed limit road, but your scream only came out when shots were aimed at you and two of the cars caught up to either side. Marco sped up for a few seconds, then abruptly screeched to nearly a halt and turned a sharp left, shoving you against the window. The cars behind you were not deterred and followed suit, close at the wheels, and you clutched your seat and the handle above your head with whitened knuckles. Marco turned another sharp right when more shots were fired, shattering the back window. You ducked your head.

Blood was seeping into your eyes now. Marco’s neck was strained with veins as he cursed, but then he addressed you while stepping onto the gas, “(f/n), get my radio from the glove box. Get help. Now.”

You shuffled forward and opened the compartment to look for the device, but as you were going to grab it you were shoved backwards from the force of the car accelerating. The seatbelt refused to budge for a bit and dug in to your shoulder when you tried to lean forward again, and finally when Marco slowed to turn another abrupt corner the belt loosened and you hastily grabbed the radio. There were a lot of buttons; you were briefly confused, but then you pressed onto the middle biggest one and shouted into it, “Hello? Hello? We need assistance right away. We’re being chased by people we have no idea who the fuck is, get help now!”

“This is officer Marco Bott asking for immediate assistance,” Marco shouted from his seat. You screamed when his glass broke from a gunshot. He must have been injured from that, as his face contorted and pain and his breath was briefly knocked out. “We are on route 22 by the river approaching highway 51 and are closely followed by rogues. The target is with me and in imminent danger. Dispatch emergency assistance immediately!”

His next sentence was cut off by the screeching of tires on your side, and the view of a dark grey car emerged, the windows rolled down just enough for you to notice the tips of a gun protruding out. Marco swore again and swiveled to the side, ramming into the car with force to catch it off guard. During the brief moment that you were pressed up against the mirror, grimacing in pain, you could have sworn two enlarged, maniac eyes glancing back at you through the glass.

The attacker lost its control and jerked to the opposite side, turning half way and emitting a terrible screech, but then another was quick to follow behind and reappeared in your field of vision. You turned to Marco, adrenaline and fear rushing through your veins like alcohol. “Marco! Do you have a gun in this car? Give it to me!”

“What!” he exclaimed, as if that was the most insane thing that occurred, and sped up in response to the car nearing you. You lost your patience immediately and practically shouted in his ear, “GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN GUN!”

“Gah, in the glove compartment! It’s back there somewhere!”

“I didn’t see one,” you said, but lurched forward anyway to peer back inside. The light was dim, and you fumbled out the papers that were inside to search for a weapon. “Why do you have so much shit in here? Oh God!” you noticed a curved black object, hidden underneath files and miscellaneous items. Grabbing it with force and panic, you brought it to your chest and fumbled over the unfamiliar shapes. Levi had shown you several guns before and you faked using it, though he had assured you to never have to. But his guns were more compact than this, more easy to carry. This was a pistol that was older fashioned but much more useful in combat. “Shit, how do you use this thing?”

You pulled the trigger and shot a hole in the roof of the car. Both you and Marco screamed, and he swore again before saying, “Don’t do that! Don’t do that! Shoot them, not the car!”

You ignored his pointless suggestion and rolled your window now just enough to form a crack for you to point the gun through. They weren’t going to directly shoot you – they couldn’t afford to, and even this car chase was a dangerous gamble on your life. But it seemed that they were willing to take it. You slid the nuzzle of the gun through the crack, and with a shout aimed at the window and pulled the trigger.

But the bullet bounced back. The windows of the perpetrator were bullet-proof. Marco’s would have been, too, if he used a car from the agency. Rather, to be discreet, you had implored him to stop driving those in favor of more common cars to not attract attention. And that was possibly one of the biggest regret you’d carry for a long time. Because of your stupidity, you had just endangered someone else’s life.

Suddenly, the car seemed to have jumped three feet in the air and the sound of something exploding blasted around you. Marco’s eyes widened and he tightened his grip on the wheel, losing control of the car. “Shit!” He yelled, trying to drive straight again. And then more gun shots struck the windows of the car, breaking almost everything except for your own. The car surged left and your head hit the window, partially shattering it. You and Marco screamed as the world flipped upside down, rattling your skulls back and forth, knocking your breath out, digging the seatbelt into your bleeding shoulder. A brief scream of your companion’s name was the only thing that left your lips as your voice was torn from you.

The momentum was forced to a halt when you heard a splash from outside, yourself falling in and out of consciousness as every part of your body ached.

You were rocked forward upon landing impact in the river, and water began steadily surging into the vehicle. It had finally stopped flipping and straightened upright but the back was deeper so you were hurled against your seat, your head whipped backwards, pulling the muscle again. The car gave a miserable groan and final shudder as the water continued rising in. It was slowly rising up your shins, and your fingers were coated in blood. The gun was gone.

“Fuck,” you said, pain everywhere, blood in your eyes. You could barely move, but somehow you were alive. Both yours and Marco’s airbags were inflated and that must have prevented you from hitting the dashboard and shattering your skull. But even so, the pain was almost unbearable. The radio was long gone from your hands. A sob escaped you and you wheezed in terror, trying desperately to move but immobile from the jolts of electricity running through your body. “Shit. Fuck. Marco,” you wept, groaning when your arms finally unbound themselves from their restraints. It was, however, clear that your wrist was broken, and it only screamed in protest. You turned your head, howling from the pain in your neck, and looked at your companion. But your breath and words stuck in your throat.

He was completely covered in blood.

Blood from the shards of glass protruding from his skin, his face, his eye. Blood from a gash in his hair from hitting the dashboard despite the airbag. Blood from his ears and nose from hitting his head, probably on the window. Blood from his mouth, gaping, unmoving. One dark eye was uninjured but also wide open, staring at nothing, his face blank. He was leaning against the airbag, his neck bent in an unnatural angle.

He wasn’t wearing his seatbelt.

It took a moment, but soon enough tears welled in your eyes, a terrified scream tearing from your throat, and you thrashed against your bindings, shoving yourself against the seat and the sides, wanting to touch your friend but too horrified and shamed to do so. You screamed his name over and over again. Your throat began burning at your cries. Oh god. Oh god. You couldn’t breathe. He was dead. Another one of your friends was dead.

Suddenly the door on your side was pried open, despite its deformity. You looked up in terror at the figures wearing black, again almost invisible under the night sky, and purposefully so. A flashlight was shone into your face and you looked away and screamed, trying to escape but obviously doing no good. Voices surrounded you, some telling you to shut up, some telling each other to get you out. You wanted to fight, but your body hurt too much. You wanted to protest but you could only howl, destroyed by the friends and people you’ve harmed, destroyed by still being alive, destroyed by having to be protected. Someone released you from your seatbelt and your body tensed in pain. You were still crying and could not tell if it was blood or tears on your face. Someone dragged you out from the water, but you wrestled against their grip, hitting your head on the door of the car when they pulled you out, and energy began seeping from you like water from a sponge. As you found yourself pulled further and further away from your dead friend’s body, your arm stretched out towards Marco and you continued screaming, and screaming his name, his lifeless eye looking back at you sadly. They shouted at you to be quiet, and you looked into their face, only half lit by the flashlights in their hands.

They were wearing masks: eyes slightly opened but mouth gaping wide, some smiling, some just simply bared, showing fake teeth and muscle. The masks were disgusting as if they showed disfigured heads. The expressions on their features terrified you. It was like they wanted to eat you. It was like they found their prey.

“Don’t make this hard for us, or you will wish you were dead,” the one holding you hissed, leaning his face to you. You were too frightened to cry. “Finally found you, Miss Reiss.”

* * *

Pain seared through her body; she had been shot somewhere around the shoulder or her neck, and she was bleeding from her head too. But Mikasa was alive and conscious, though her head was still dizzy from having been knocked out from the blows. Had she been closer towards the middle of the restaurant and not in the corner, she would have been dead. 

Mikasa sat up and hissed in pain, something throbbing in her head. She blinked her eyes and stared around her. They widened in surprise, and then in terror, and then in hatred.

Blood, scorched skin, shattered glass. Though she had seen terrible things -her parents’ death, her new family’s near death-, this was by far one of the worst. The family sitting next to her just the moment before: gone, replaced by a weeping boy stranded underneath his burning mother. Mikasa had been sprawled across the ground with her head hidden behind the booth, but there was the waitress laying motionless across her feet, the front of her apron still flickering from a fire and her face entirely gone.

You were gone too, Mikasa realized with a pang of guilt, worry, and shame. Were you still alive? She sat up slightly to look outside; police had already start flooding in. But Marco wasn’t there. Did you make it out?

Familiar blond hair suddenly caught Mikasa’s attention and she turned towards the running figure, startled. It was Armin, his face tightened with concern and terror, his blue eyes unrecognizable. There were many dead bodies by his feet but some people were still alive too. They were writhing, crying on the ground, begging for help. It didn’t take long for Armin to see his best friend, injured in the corner, barely alive. Armin gulped down the feeling of bile and tears as he approached Mikasa, horrified at the blood on her, but so, so relieved and thankful she was alive.

“Mikasa,” Armin cried, and the woman lifted her hand weakly to reach his. He gripped her tightly. “You’re alive. You’re okay.”

“She is gone. Marco is gone. Where are they? Have you heard from them?”

Armin’s face was overwhelmed with terror again. Mikasa held in her breath, her eyes wide, her chest and shoulders shaking. No, no. They couldn’t. They had to have made out alive. The blond finally spoke, his voice trembling, as were his hands. “We heard them on the radio asking for help. They were driving away from someone. They were being chased. And then…”

He cut off, biting his lip. He would not cry. He could not cry. Mikasa’s patience ran out and she squeezed his hand, shouting at him. “What happened, Armin?”

“Guns. Something shattered. They were screaming. Officers were dispatched right away. Captain Levi is there.”

Cold ran through her body and Mikasa shivered. She did not want to know what the captain was going to see. She did not want to be him.

* * *

Marco’s body was torn into pieces in the car crash. He did not wear a seatbelt, and from the looks of it the car had tumbled half a dozen times down the hill into the river. It was badly warped. Marco did not have anything to restrain and keep him down; his neck and spine were snapped, his legs crushed, his face sunk in. A bullet was through his head. It did not appear to have been shot while he was driving; it was too clean.

It was a message.

Erwin sighed. (f/n) was not there, but there was a lot of blood on the only window intact, and on the seat. Though the window had not shattered there was a large crack in the middle. He could only imagine her head hitting it. The seatbelt was soaked in blood too. As he watched the car being lifted from the water, he also slowly walked towards Levi. The captain’s figure was motionless, but Erwin could still guess what he was thinking about.

“Levi,” he said when he approached his junior. The person addressed said nothing. “I know how you are feeling, but realize that if her body is not here, there is still very good chance she is alive. They’re keeping her hostage. We are going to find them.” The look on Levi’s face greatly disturbed him, and it was achingly familiar, but Erwin pressed on. He was older. He had similar experiences. “She would want you to find her. She’s not dead, and she’s waiting for you.” He began to leave, turning his back. “Get your shit together.”

The last part may have been unwarranted as Levi knew exactly what to do and he should have given him some time, but Erwin had to shake him out from his stupor somehow. Levi needed to save that rage for later. He could not run dry now. And he need to get his head together immediately for their rescue mission to work.

Because when Erwin approached him, spoke to him, and walked away from him, all Levi showed on his face was rage. He lost someone important to him. He was going to get revenge. He was going to act on his pure, unadulterated hatred.

Levi knew exactly what he was going to do, but he wasn’t going to stop at simply just murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hi there. It has been a while.  
> If I had posted this literally, let's see, A YEAR ago, then my excuse would have been that I literally lost my USB, which held this story while I was writing it, and I was very frustrated to rewrite this entire action-packed chapter without losing momentum to the story. Alas, during THE YEAR I was gone, I simply could not muster the strength to finish it.  
> And then I still got notifications about follows and comments, and then guilt rammed into me like a freight train.  
> To all those who patiently waited for this series, you have no idea how grateful I am. Last year was a rough one and this writing was my main outlet, and I wouldn't have been surprised that it would be forgotten. But even so, there are still people who wanted it finished, and that gave me so much more inspiration!  
> This series is not meant to be long although the chapters are long, so I'm going to take a breath and finish it by the end of summer. Again, thank you all to those who have been checking back on it. I know the disappointment when a story you've read suddenly goes on hiatus for no good reason so don't like leaving things like that, especially since I did put a surprising amount of effort to this.  
> But hey, welcome back, and please enjoy! I will try to make the rest of the chapters as well-written as possible. Thanks for bearing with me :')


	7. Edge of the Cliff

You woke up with your entire body throbbing in pain. 

Light stung your eyes as you slowly peeled them open, gasping as you woke from your nightmare, and it took several moments of closing and parting your eyelids to allow you to finally adjust to your surroundings. Your head felt heavy as if it was wrapped in metal, though you quickly realized that the extra weight on your skull was bandage. Your neck also felt stiff and at first you were in too much pain to move, but when you were finally able to lift your shoulders off the hard pillows behind you, you felt the muscles snap and lengthen before you released the breath you were holding and grunted at the feel of your chest and ribcage relax from the strain, knowing that the bones there were broken.

Panic slowly seeped into your senses as you contemplated on your surroundings, the rest of your body still unable to react to your consciousness. The room you were in was immaculate and white and gray, almost akin to a hospital room, but was large and empty enough that your labored breaths sounded loud in your ears. The bed underneath you creaked gently when you attempted to wake up your legs, but they only jerked and convulsed in response when you tried to move them, and so you stopped after a few attempts to pant heavily from exertion. You opened and closed your hands into fists, trying to garner some reaction and only realizing that they barely had the strength to touch, trembling from the lack of use. A dry sob escaped you when a jolt of pain shot up one of your broken arms, and it was only then you discovered there was more than a cast on your limbs.

Your ankles and wrists were all chained by handcuffs, and you were securely tied to the bed beneath your body.

A torrent of questions rushed through your head as your tried to grasp the situation. You couldn’t tell what time of day or what day it was, but you had been grabbing a casual dinner with Mikasa before you were abducted. Mikasa. She was killed in the explosion. If you made it out of here, how were you going to face Eren and Armin ever again, knowing that your ignorance killed one of your closest friends?

Even though you were not caught in the fire, Marco had to pull you out the restaurant to escape people who sent you on a car chase. He had asked for help but you didn’t know if anyone ever responded, and both of you put up a very weak fight against the attackers who surrounded you. They sent your car off track and caused you to be all injured and bruised like this. But worst of all, they brutally killed Marco. You were looking at his corpse when you were dragged away. And then your abductors locked you up God knows where.

If only you hadn’t let your guard down. If only you were more careful. That restaurant was one you frequented often, and so it was your fault when you suggested it again to your friends who had been with you so much in the past few months. You requested for Mikasa to be less armed. You implored Marco to not use a police car. You didn’t want a security team because you wanted a sense of normality, all because you were selfishly indulging, trying to get back a sense of yourself without thinking that you put everyone’s lives at risk. You were only thinking about your own enjoyment at the cost of so many people that you cared about.

Levi.

You closed your eyes and thudded your head back against the pillows, hard enough that your skull throbbed from the rattling. A wretched whimper escaped you as your face twisted in agony and dried tears once again resurfaced and trickled down your face.

Levi. Levi.

You never wanted to place them in danger. You couldn’t believe that you were so special, but pathetically so; so dangerous that you hurt anyone you got close to and forced them into situations that they never deserved. You were so stupid. So pitiful. Your desire to escape from your past and cowardly hide from who you were made you blind to everything and caused others to take the brute of the consequences. It was all your fault. 

Levi. Levi. Levi.

You bit your cracked lips when the tears uncontrollably rolled down your face as you tried to remember his eyes. If anything happened to him, you knew you would never forgive yourself enough to attempt to get out of here alive. You wouldn’t be able to face anyone knowing that you couldn’t even protect the one person you would give up your life for. Levi was surely out there, looking for you, but you didn’t want him to be involved with your matters anymore. Not when he was putting his life at risk, taking responsibility for your actions, fighting your fights for you when it should be you doing the protection. You didn’t want the one possibility of him getting hurt, didn’t want to see one scratch on his body, didn’t want any sliver of doubt that he could continue on with his life. You just wanted him out of your life. You wanted Levi to be safe.

And safe was anywhere but with you. You were exhausted of being responsible for all these deaths now, and his blood on your hands was the one thing you could never live with.

It wasn’t too long later that the metal door on the other side of the room began to creak open at several twists and pushes. You were too tired from crying to turn your head to look, but behind the tears you saw the blurry images of several tall figures coming towards you, one shock of short dark blond hair suddenly catching your attention and causing your face to contort in disbelief and hatred. Of course he was behind this. Of course you should have known better to trust someone who was wedded to your sister.

“Look at you, f/n,” John drawled out slowly as he leisurely strolled towards you, and though you couldn’t see clearly you knew a smile was etched onto his stupid face. “Honestly, if you directly came to me and we peacefully talked this out like in-laws do, none of this would have happened. Your friends wouldn’t have been involved with this, and we could have had a much more, hmm, painless negotiation.” He gestured between you two with his finger, but you remained expressionless when he came to a stop right at the foot of your bed. “You don’t look surprised.”

“I always knew you were a worthless bastard who married my sister for her money, so no, I’m not shocked that you are also a filthy criminal.”

He threw his head back and released a humorless laugh before leaning back towards you and resting his hands on the metal bedframe. “You’re trying to be smart, but we all know you were too dumb to realize I was the actual perpetrator. You never even figured out why there were people after you, did you? Reiss. Who would have known? I would have gone after your little friend Historia if I didn’t know Madeline and you shared a mother. Step mother for her though.”

You crinkled your eyebrows, and the empty look on his face made your heart to a restless flip when you practically whispered, “Step?”

“Wow, you really are stupid, aren’t you?” His smile was wicked and disdainful, but he only flipped back his hair and continued, “Of course Madeline wasn’t your full biological sister. She looks nothing like you and your mother. But she was your dad’s daughter, alright, that’s why he wanted to give all his inheritance to her instead of you because you were so hung up over your mommy’s death that you disavowed your father’s lineage. It’s a shame though; since Madeline wasn’t part of the Reiss family she didn’t get an ounce of access to the nuclear industry, and it would be left to rot if no one took over.”

“Which was exactly what you wanted to make bombs, isn’t that right? For the Titans. Well, even though I didn’t realize Madeline was my full sister, at least I wasn’t brainless enough to marry her even though she looked nothing like my mother.”

The mirth momentarily escaped from his eyes when he peered down at you and gripped the railing tight enough that you heard his skin rub against it. John usually looked warm enough when you visited him those couple of times: calm dark brown eyes, clothing that was usually well put together, intelligent and patient when he spoke to you. Never over-inquisitive. Never overstepping his boundaries. An assuming genius – but maybe it was those kinds of geniuses that were the cruelest and most insane of all.

Now he glanced down at you as if you were a bug on his shoe, irritated and disdainful. He had the kind of face that would twist into something you couldn’t recognize, wide-eyed and the corners of his lips stretching into a crooked smile, almost as if there wasn’t any skin there. You couldn’t help but swallow and cringe at the dryness of your throat, so his wild gaze sharpened as he said, “I just want us to have some civilized conversation, f/n. You see, while you were busy playing house with your friends these couple of months, I was able to infiltrate all the fortune your mother left for you. With Madeline finally gone, there were some interesting papers that she had hidden from you because she was worried you would become richer than her. You should be grateful that I dug out all that treasure, otherwise they would literally have been left there to die. I’ve brought you to your home; your mother and her family left this for the last Reiss heiress, minus that cousin of yours since she was kicked out of the line.”

Your brows furrowed more, heart racing at the anticipation of something painful. Your mother never told you any of this; never once mentioned her past or left you a will. Or maybe she did but you never knew. Maybe your father knew of all this, and hid it all from you so he could take it all. John read your face when he continued, “Look at how dumbfounded you are. Poor little girl, so oblivious to everything that is going on that an outsider like me has to set it right.”

“My mother was a Reiss, but she never once said she was still part of the main family.”

“Did she say she wasn’t?”

You pursed your lip. No, you only knew that Historia’s side had left, but your mother’s remained a mystery. You thought you loved her, but how could you not know anything about her?

“I don’t exactly blame you for not knowing, though,” John feigned sympathy, shrugging his shoulders. “No parent would want their child to know that they were working in the underground nuclear weapons business. We leave it to the adults,” he smiled at you again; a wicked, twisted smile.

“So now what? What do you want from me? You already have everything.”

John cocked his head to the side and straightened, wandering around the room as he explained with a clear voice, “Not everything. f/n, just because you don’t know who you are doesn’t mean you aren’t useful to us. Your mother was smart when she knew she couldn’t exactly trust your father or sister with the business in case she died. When the Titans started killing off the dealers too fast, your father wanted to negotiate with us in exchange for his life, but your mother refused. So he killed her, wanting to trade the weapons himself – but he spent years trying to figure out how to crack the failsafe that the Reiss family put in to keep outsiders from using the weapons. It never worked; he wasn’t able to work on them without her, and the radiation from being underground here all the time slowly made him rot. Like the Titans, he didn’t realize that the weapons needed something more to activate. They’ve laid in a dormant state until now. At least, until the day I realized that one last Reiss heiress was alive.”

“Me. You wanted me to come out of hiding.”

“Ten years, f/n. Ten years of being patient and dealing with that bitch sister of yours before realizing that she was useless and then remembering – that’s right, you used to exist. If her blood wasn’t working, then it had to be yours.”

“Blood?” you were stunned, your heart suddenly racing a hundred miles a minute. “What about blood?”

“The failsafe,” John paused at the other side of the room, turning back towards you with his arms crossed, “deactivates only by your blood. The blood and flesh of a Reiss. Maybe Historia’s works – I wouldn’t know, but wouldn’t it just be easier to get to you without having to go through the trouble of killing a thousand bodyguards? Police are nothing. They’ve tried to get to us for years but couldn’t make any progress.”

“So that’s it. You’ve been planning to kill me all along. Why didn’t you?”

“Blood doesn’t stay fresh forever, honey. Why would I kill you off without digging out the thousands more of underground banks that are hidden around the world? Imagine all the people I could kill because of all the bases your family hid.”

“I’m not insane enough to imagine something like that,” you spat out, blood boiling, and his eyes crinkled at the loathing in your voice. “Then why the hell did you play with me this whole time?”

“I needed to distract the police using the Titans’ name. You know why they hate us? Because we killed off hundreds of their people. That precious captain Levi of yours? He’s no hero for wanting us dead; he wants revenge. Easy distraction to keep them off my back. Killing your sister was just to buy me some time to dig through her dirty history. And don’t even bother correcting me when I say that neither you nor your friends had any idea we would catch you right now.”

You had nothing to retort in response; John was right. He was a deranged genius. He knew the right buttons to press, the right time to act, the right people to push. Hell, everything up to now might have been him deliberately setting up for this exact moment.

However, there was only one loophole that you don’t see him catching. They underestimated the division; you don’t see any semblance of recognition that John knows who else is lurking in their quarters.

Eren, and that other girl named Annie.

A dry smirk on the corner of your lips and you stared at him through half-lidded eyes, exhausted from the information and the knowledge that you had been played, but you still have one more card to play from your own deck. John slowly walked back to you and placed his hands on the metal bedframe once more, his stare level but maniac. “Speechless, right? Don’t worry, honey, I’m not going to hurt you if you just cooperate. We’ll get through this together.”

“Don’t call me fucking ‘honey’. And you’re a sick fuck if you think I’m going to actually work with you.”

“Why not? Things can only get worse for you from here unless you just listen to what I say. Be a good girl. Make me happy, and maybe I’ll let you keep a leg or two.”

“Go rot in hell.”

He smiled again, but another glint in his eye made a sweat drop down your aching back. John arched back from his position while trailing his nail across the metal. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “What a filthy mouth. Your mother sure didn’t do a good job of teaching you how to keep it clean, amongst the other things she didn’t do, of course.” Your brow ticked in fury. “I think we’ve had a nice chat. I’ll give you some time to think it over; either work with me and your life will be great, or keep resisting and slowly let my men tear you apart.” Your eyes darted in shock to either sides, shuddering at the menacing figures hovering near the doorways. “Your choice. At least I gave you one – I’m nice like that.”

“Why?”

John’s shoes clicked against the tiled floor as he crossed to the room the exit, and when he paused momentarily at the opened door to look over his shoulder, his smile was almost gentle when he said, “Why? Because I like to hear people beg.”

* * *

Eren was restless. Being in the Titans’ hideout had never been a stress-less environment, but while they were usually quiet enough, today was a hectic day. Several men in those horrifying masks – one he was now donning in silent fury just like he always did – had left a couple of days ago with guns and the best bullet-proof cars, and things had never calmed down since then. They wouldn’t even let him return home because of everything that was going on – everyone was on high alert, eagerness to proceed keeping them on their toes and rushing around. He and Annie were tasked to simply do grunt work, moving trunks of dormant weapons out of their safes and into delivery trucks, which he couldn’t help but itch to simply drive those trucks into the water. He wanted to ask, but the other grunts like him were not fully aware of what was going on.

Even more, it was the nagging feeling of a tight squeezing in his heart that made Eren more jittery than usual. Something was just too far off, and he desperately wanted to go home to find out what was going on and leave this horrid place. Being locked underground with criminals like this often made him question his sanity; he wasn’t one of them, but when he wore the same masks and acted the same way, Eren needed his friends to keep him back in check. Annie was no help.

He craved the sunlight. Craved the affection of Armin and the care of Mikasa. He wanted to grab another coffee with you in that café around the corner of Seventh Street. Hell, he even wanted to help the captain clean the corners if he had to. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Eren’s actions while spying for the Titans completely contradicted his desperate desire to tear them apart, take revenge for his family, and set everything right again because the world needed to rid itself of creatures like these. Months of being here and still no progress, only being able to occasionally see where they were hiding elsewhere and keeping the other weapons. The chief and captains all say he was doing a good enough job, but this just was not enough for Eren. Not when he was right on the brink of being driven into insanity. 

His eyes went wide when the doors to the infirmary burst open and a tall man followed by even taller creatures followed behind, all donning the familiar skin-stripped masks. Eren wanted to say that the leader looked familiar; a confident, proud stride and suit that could pay his entire years’ worth of rent. Several people had been coming in and out of the infirmary lately, which was rare since the Titans never really cared if anyone got hurt on the job. Eren himself had never been inside though Annie did, but she showed no signs of any emotions upon entering or leaving the building. He had a feeling she wasn’t exactly a fan of this job.

The men passed him and Eren looked away to push his cart of items aside, following the trail of workers who were busy loading and unloading the docks. 

Hours later, he sat with Annie and several others in the break room, silently eating their days’ worth of bland sandwiches and drinking water that he didn’t even think was fresh, if that was possible. Annie, in a mask that did not hide her blonde hair, spared him one quick glance before looking away in a different kind of silence, and Eren suddenly knew that something was immensely wrong. Not because quiet was not her thing, but because of the glint in her eyes that he’d never seen before. 

She stood up abruptly to leave the room, her sandwich only half-eaten, and Eren slowly but surely followed suit. He caught her wrist when they turned a corner, and Annie looked at him coolly but accusingly before saying, “What?”

“What are you hiding from me? I’ve asked you a thousand times these past two days and I think you know what is going on. Who is in the infirmary?”

“There was probably a gang shooting a couple of days ago and some came back injured. I’m just there to deliver medicine.”

“Why? They’ve never cared that much before.”

“We wouldn’t know. We’ve only been here a couple of months.”

Eren fumed. Annie always held an indifferent attitude but this was going too far. He didn’t want to attribute her coolness just to the fact that they were both going insane from being trapped here for so long. “Annie, don’t lie to me. Remember what we came here for. We can’t just idly sit by and listen to what’s going on – we have to investigate. If you have no curiosity we’re never going anywhere.”

“We were sent here to track and report only.”

“And is that really enough for you?”

Eren’s tone went up an octave, and when her eyes narrowed he finally glanced aside in panic before hushing himself and saying, “Look, it’s crazy that they haven’t let us go for so long. There has to be a good reasoning why they’re suddenly conducting such large moves like these. We have to figure out what’s going on – and then report, just like you said.”

Annie remained silent as she stared him down, but she stood there unmoving. When he finally relinquished his hold on her, she said, “We are different, Eren, especially you. Don’t you want to know why you had that tattoo ever since you were young? Haven’t you wondered why they never told you to figure it out, and why they sent you here directly without even questioning anything? There are more professionals who could have taken our place, but we are disposable, even though you are the reason why we could even get close in the first place. That’s why we are different. That’s why we shouldn’t be used like this by people who don’t even give a damn about us.”

Eren was stunned, a sweat dropping down his temple when he said, “Of course they give a damn. They trust us, that’s why they sent us.”

“It might be trust,” Annie looked aside, her face cool but anger very evident in her eyes, “but it could also be that they think we belong here and plan to rid of us along with the Titans.”

The sight of her tense, coiled form made Eren’s heart do another restless flip, and the thoughts in his mind ran a mile a minute. It was true; even after being undercover for so long they never explicitly told Eren to figure out why he was branded like the Titans in the first place. And though Annie herself had always been one of the most skilled agents, she was still a par below Mikasa and was sent instead of her – though Eren had always contributed to the fact that Mikasa’s face was known when she was protecting Madeline and John Hoover and thus they couldn’t afford to bring her into the field again. But now… with how Annie was acting, Eren couldn’t help but question: did they really trust him? He, whose history was unknown with the mark of the enemy on his skin, and a talented but cool agent whose loyalty had never been as expressed as the others…

Eren swallowed thickly and looked away as well, his eyes wide in confusion and thinly-veiled fear. He had never done anything to betray the department’s trust, and he would willingly give up his life for the other agents. But it didn’t help when they knew nothing about him since Eren knew nothing as well. If they sent them here and attacked, would they actually protect him?

Annie walked away quietly during the time he was silent, and he didn’t follow since he had no more words to say. But he was impulsive and angry, not wanting to concede to the possibility that he had lost everyone’s trust. Eren didn’t want to believe that he was anything like these monsters he was surrounded by, or that they were actually plotting to kill him behind his back this entire time.

But should he still fight for them? Would they actually protect him?

Mikasa would.

A hoarse scream, more of a shout, resounded from the corner to the infirmary before it was muffled by the rough closing of a door. Eren blinked from his reverie once Mikasa’s name began to ring in his ears, and then that brief moment began to replay in his head when he suddenly registered that voice. The scream was barely loud enough from where he was standing around the corner and seemed to have emitted behind another pair of closed doors, but being stranded here in silence for the past few days enhanced his senses. Every low voice and whisper echoed in his mind; every mention of a familiar name brought him to his feet. And this scream was nothing short of familiar.

It was feminine, coarse, as if her throat was run dry, but Eren itched to match a face with it. The sudden remembrance of Mikasa made him jumpy, since he knew out of all the people who would be desperate to call him back, it would be her. And if she had tried to infiltrate the base to get to him, against orders given by the department that Annie had weaved doubt into, it was possible that she had gotten caught.

And that was not something he would ever stand still for.

His senses heighted. Eren corrected the mask on his face and turned around the corner, trying to look calm and collected as he examined the movements around the infirmary door. There were multiple entrances to the building, but this was the one he saw people most frequently using. Someone rolled a cart around the building with what he presumed was medicine or food that were just retrieved from inside, and he didn’t have badge access to get in. He would have to wait until the evening – wait, what time was it even? Eren shook his head and followed the retreating figure, intent to grab the badge even if it meant compromising everything he had worked for.

It was by perfect luck that the figure was completely alone as he was cleaning up a bucket of bloodied water and boxes of used bandages in a utility sink. Eren ensured no one was around earshot to hear, and then promptly grabbed the tall man by the back of the neck before shoving his face into the ceramic sink. The motion created a dent, but wasn’t hard enough to crack either the man’s head, and Eren swiftly grabbed the badge and the man’s mask before shoving the body into the storage closet behind the cart. He cleaned up whatever this man was sent here to do in case anyone happened to walk by, which proved an intelligent move when a couple of masked men did indeed turn the corner and sent him a very brief look before proceeding nonchalantly. After tossing the bandages into the trash, he wiped his hands dry on his pants before heading back towards the infirmary and grabbing a box of new bandages, the badge knocking against his thigh.

Although there was a camera at the door, Eren tightened the substitute mask on his face in hopes that no one would be as suspicious of him coming back. He entered the first round of metal doors, and when it closed behind him was exposed to a glass door manned by one Titan sitting in the booth. Eren stopped by the door and nodded at him, and the Titan paused only briefly before granting him access. At least it was good to know that some of these men were not quite intelligent maniacs.

Eren slid in, the box in his hand gripped tight to the point of denting, and the dark hallway of the infirmary was only marred by the bright streak of light coming underneath one particular door. He paused in front of it, heart pounding in anxiety, and then grabbed the cold metal doorknob before bracing himself for the worst. Mikasa.

The light was blinding, made worse by the fact that the room was almost entirely white. A figure laid motionless on the bed, arms and legs shackled by chains, and he gasped upon seeing a shock of h/c hair sprawled across the crisp pillows. Eren paused briefly at the door before hurriedly closing it behind him, and as calmly as he could walked across the room despite his body’s desire to simply just lurch forward and grab the figure by the hand.

Your eyes were closed in pain, face contorted in an angry grimace as Eren approached, his fingers trembling in strain to keep from running across your cheek. Your bandages had already been freshly replaced except for the one on your neck which was nearly soaked through with sweat, and he could only imagine you trying to bite the perpetrator’s hand before. If it were any other situation, he would have laughed at how unassumingly aggressive you were, but he could barely keep his calm when he set the box on the table beside the bed and pulled out a bandage, whispering, “F/n.”

Your eyes immediately flew open but your head didn’t move, thus Eren immediately knew your neck was hurt. It took all he had to break down at the relief that completely melted your expression, and he momentarily questioned how you could have so easily recognized him even though he wore the same mask as the man before. 

But the way your eyes immediately shined when they clashed with his threw all his questions out the window, and your chapped lips parted and trembled when they mouthed, “Eren.”

“There are cameras. Don’t move,” he warned, his movements fluid but his voice barely containing a sob. A tear streaked down your face and he ached to wipe it away, but you simply nodded once and remained silent, your gaze not once moving from his. He couldn’t imagine how much pain you were in; a bag of saline was attached to your arm and you must have needed blood from how much it appeared you had lost earlier, but from the manner in which you were breaking let him knew how perfectly you had held yourself together while captured in a place like this. How scared had you been? How traumatized were you to have gotten here?

“What happened? Why are you here?”

You could barely speak, though he couldn’t tell if it was from exhaustion or emotion, but your lips formed trembling words when you said, “John Hoover. He’s behind all of this.”

“Madeline’s husband?” He reiterated, cutting the bandage and leaning over your head. Eren gingerly reached his hands under your neck and your face briefly contorted in pain before you responded.

“They were after me this whole time because I am heiress to the people who were making these weapons. The main Reiss family. I had no idea… and now they’re keeping me here until I agree to cooperate.”

Eren’s lips pursed thinly as he unwound the bandage around your neck and said, “What are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to. Ever. I will never help them kill any more people.”

“But you’re already hurt like this… can you imagine what worse they could do?”

“But you wouldn’t, Eren. You would never give up either.”

Your eyes were firm in belief and such raw trust that Eren nearly broke out in tears, but he caught himself when he finally pulled off the bandage and set it aside before grabbing a dry towel to wipe your drenched neck. “No. I wouldn’t.”

“I’m not scared, Eren. They don’t know you’re here. You just have to get out of here – let Levi and the others know what is going on.”

“I can’t. They’re currently on tight lockdown and no one is allowed to leave the premises.”

You pursed your lips, and Eren wanted to give you a sip of water before realizing that they were trying to starve and dehydrate you. There was nothing else in the room. He wiped as slowly as he could to prolong your conversation, but you broke the deafening silence and whispered, “Forgive me, Eren. I’m not scared of them, but I can’t stay alive like this. Please help me.”

“Help you what?” he looked up to clash gazes with you, his eyes blazing at the realization of what you were suggesting. “I will make sure you get out of here alive. You have to be.”

You shook your head weakly, the bruises on your neck throbbing purple and red, but at least you could move. “They’re going to use my blood to activate the bombs. I don’t know how it works, but we can’t let them do that. If I die here they’ll never be able to take my blood elsewhere to find the other weapons around the world.”

“That is fucking insane. No,” Eren responded vehemently in response to both statements, but hurting you was the last thing he would do. He couldn’t believe you would actually say something like that. Your eyes glanced at him in a painful manner but it wasn’t enough to make him waver in his position. “You are getting out of here alive. I promise you.”

“You can’t.”

“But I did, f/n. Even if it means giving up my own life, you cannot die. Not you.”

Your hands twitched and he had the faint feeling that you wanted to touch him but was too weak to move, but your face softened and broke into tears again before you uttered with a stutter in your breath. He shouldn’t be pausing, but Eren did, so desperate to grab you into an embrace.

“Eren.”

“Don’t be scared.”

You shook your head again, a sob torn from your throat. “Eren, I am so sorry.”

“If you are, then stop asking me to hurt you.”

“No, Eren. Eren.”

You repeated his name a few more times, and Eren tried to cover his panic by wrapping the new bandage around your neck and wipe a few tears along the way. If there was a mic in this room, they were completely screwed. You were breathing hard when you finally stopped whispering his name, your eyelashes shining from the tears and the expression on his face breaking his heart in a million pieces.

At least that was what he thought, until your next sentence delivered to him what felt like a punch in the gut that completely ripped his heart out from his chest.

“Eren, forgive me. It was all my fault. I couldn’t protect her. Mikasa. I couldn’t protect her, Eren. I am so, so sorry.”

* * *

Levi was not surprised when no news from either Eren or Annie came around in the past few days as they prepared to infiltrate the Titans’ base. His knuckles were bruised and split open during the hours he had spent endlessly punching sandbags while waiting for the preparations to be done. He was restless, and no matter how many targets he shot and torn into pieces or how many people he had nearly snapped into half during assessment training, the fire burning in his body just would not go out. He was constantly on his toes, every hair on his body in high alert, and he literally had not slept in days since the moment he closed his eyes, your face would be imprinted in the back of his eyelids. 

And he couldn’t handle any more nightmares with you in it.

When the men and women were finally prepped and geared, two of his most favored guns sheathed into the belts on either side of his thighs, Levi was unsurprisingly the first to lead. Erwin had initially been a bit doubtful since he hadn’t exactly spoken in the past few days. More accurately, no one had ever dared to approach Levi when everything radiating off of his body was dark and heated, and if looks could kill, they would have withered on the spot. But silent as he was, he was only intent on serving the mission that the entire FBI in the surrounding region was sent to do:

Infiltrate the Titans’ base, and, at least for him, kill as many of them as possible while retrieving you and Eren to safety.

Though the killing part wasn’t exactly what Erwin had in mind, Levi could literally give no fucks.

The risks they were taking were many; they didn’t exactly know how outnumbered they could be, or whether or not the Titans currently have ample access and ability to bombs. Especially with you in their hands, Levi could only imagine what master plan they were to carry out that could wipe out the entire planet. Even more, if they were to hold you or Eren as hostage, then it would only be a matter of time before Levi put everyone at complete danger, especially himself. 

But looking at the surviving young agents who appeared deadly focused on avenging their friends and finally taking on their foes, Levi had a feeling his regret could not compare to the courage they were acting with.

In the van, he mutely glared at Mikasa who held her gun upright on her knee, her face blankly solemn but eyes fiery with hatred. She was wrapped up and technically should still be in the hospital recovering from her burns and wounds, but against her friends’ advice she ignored the broken rib and crawled into the car without even asking permission from him. She was an Ackerman, alright. Levi wasn’t particularly sure whether he should be irritated at her disrespect and stupidity or proud at her stubbornness, but judging from the look on her face, all she cared about at the moment was Eren.

And he could relate.

“Remember Ackerman, you are to guard the van and keep an escape route open only. I don’t want to see you fucking around in the frontlines.”

She sent him a very unimpressed look.

“Mikasa,” Armin hissed, nudging her elbow at the look of further disrespect on her expression. “Just think about this logically, okay? We’ll get updates on Eren’s whereabouts and make sure he gets to the van as quickly as possible. You’re better off keeping him here when you’re injured.”

“The doctor said I have no serious injuries that would impede my normal movements.”

“Well I am your captain and I gave you an order. Don’t be a little shit and listen; when Eren gets here it will be a messy if he keeps shouting around and drawing attention. You are to leave the base as soon as possible.”

“And f/n?”

“I’ll deal with her,” was Levi’s short, but firm response. The entire van went silent, even Mikasa, and their leveled stares were only interrupted by the light pounding of the driver on the wall of the separator. 

“Almost there. Get ready.”

Levi already was.

Geared in dark camouflage with his weapons lightly rattling against his leg, Levi led several of the offense agents, minus Mikasa, quietly towards the side and back entrances of the base that they only knew because of Eren and Annie’s reports. It was eerily quiet considering they found who they were looking for and only a few guards were posted outside, tall, gangly, and all too inhuman. Levi felt his rage spike, and lifted his guns before sending bullets cleanly through a couple heads.

He immediately heard Erwin’s voice in his earpiece hiss, “For God’s sake, Levi, I haven’t given the signal yet.”

“Too bad,” he said in his head, and his group charged towards unguarded doors as the others opened fire on the rest of the guards.

However, as if to confirm his suspicion that the outside was far too quiet, he was immediately barged by a deafening raid of alarms and shouts once he broke through the metal door and discovered that the Titans were running around in panic – possibly due to their attack, but also added on by the fact that there was a crowd around the corner that was either edging on or trying to break up a fight.

A fight that Levi was able to see involved a shock of straight blond hair.

“Shit,” he swore under his breath once Eren came into his vision after having been kicked into a pile of boxes, his face bloodied and bruised but mostly fueled with unadulterated rage. His mask was off, face revealed, and Levi didn’t doubt that without this fight he would already be killed. But their not-so-discreet intrusion caught nearly all the surrounding Titans’ attention and they immediately responded in kind: alarmed screams, angry shouts, and the sounds of gunshots as those who had come to stop the fight turned to face their attackers.

Levi was only able to shout a brief command that he wasn’t positive his agents were able to hear clearly as bullets ricocheted across the walls and ground around them. Most of the Titans broke off from the fight and began preparing their gears if they weren’t already shot dead, and Levi was nearly proud at how none of his men and women had fallen yet despite the chaos that occurred. He glanced around the corner behind the bullets to find Eren still entangled in a brawl with whom he could only assume was Annie, with her bright straight blond hair and a confident, tall feminine stance that was interrupted by a limp on her right leg. At least they were both alive, Levi thought, and then observed a couple of Titans in lab –infirmary?- coats hurry towards the other side of the building and disappear behind tall boxes. His instincts immediately hit him in the gut – he just knew that they would lead him to you, and damn right was he going to be the one to reach you first.

* * *

Eren rolled off the ground after spitting out a tooth and coughing up some more blood, but he wasn’t even close to being done yet. His body was on fire; his blood literally felt like it was boiling. He could barely control his movements but it did him well when he was able to send punch after punch to Annie’s lithe figure, and though each hit was not serious, the accumulation of his attacks was sure to send her to the floor within another moment.

How could he have been so useless? 

The look on your face; the pure sadness and terror when your eyes peered into his didn’t just stun him. Eren had stumbled out almost drunk with dread, his mind unable to process anything except for Mikasa’s death. Her being killed. The fact that he wasn’t there. It wasn’t even that he was not careful – it was that he could not have done anything in the first place. Being trapped here, surrounded by those he had sworn to annihilate years ago but was forced to work with – never mind his mission. What was the point of him answering to any orders when the last of his family was gone?

And then their faces. Those ugly, inhuman, miserable faces looked at him in mock terror when he stumbled out of the infirmary with his own mask off. His brain didn’t process it at the moment, but his body already knew he was going to be dead. A tall, feminine figure was the first to approach him from the crowd, her blond hair, again, peaking out over her ears to reveal her identity to him, but Eren felt sure from that moment that she wasn’t anything like him. She wore her mask proudly. She had never done anything in the past few months to garner his trust. Her eyes showed no sympathy.

Eren didn’t care who saw him and who he was going to kill; all that he knew was that he was going to do it.

And Annie was the first target of his hunger for blood.

He had managed to break half of her mask to reveal a bloodied cheek and angry blue eyes when he got back off the ground, shouts ripping through his throat until it was raw and his hands bleeding from their pummels. Eren didn’t care anymore; he could be a monster, someone no one should trust, or he could be a human who was angry at the world for taking everything away from him. He could be anything, but at the moment he was not himself. That realization that an identity was nothing but a structured façade tore him away from his own body and took on the form of the darkest part of his mind. Eren did not know what he was, only that his skin and muscles and heart were screaming at him to kill as many as he could now that he had nothing left.

He didn’t pay attention to the crowd around them suddenly dissipating like water, nor the sounds of gunshots echoing through the building and a bullet maybe tearing across his thigh and only feeling like a sting to the rage in his body. Eren did, however, take advantage of the brief moment of Annie’s eyes suddenly going wide with shock, her stance just a little tense to show that she was off-guard, and he immediately rammed into her enough to send both of them sprawling into the boxes that were already covered in their blood. Her fists repeatedly dug into his face, making him see a few stars, but that wasn’t nearly enough to defeat the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

A slip in the crack. Eren was not usually this strong, but today he was just a hair stronger than Annie, and that was enough. The moment he tore her body off of his and threw her onto the ground, knocking her head against it that he was sure had made a crack, Eren knew he was going to be victorious. His legs screamed when he stood up from the boxes, though he couldn’t care less whether it was from bloodthirst or pain, and he stumbled towards Annie’s weakened but conscious figure that peered up at him through bloody hair and was twitching with the need to defend herself, but unable to lift an arm.

He slowly lifted his leg, aiming for the front of her head. A boot somewhat hindered his ability to make a clean kill, but today Eren knew he could do it.

And then, “Eren. Eren! Eren!” shook him from his reverie. 

Leg lifted, Eren paused for a moment just to listen.

It happened again. The repeated shouting of his name. It was a mixture of voices, male and female, some familiar and some not. Some blurry and less focused, others distracted, but some very distinct and intentional as if someone was desperately grabbing for his attention. He craned his head to listen more, his ears craving for that one voice, that particular one that caught him in the first place. That one that he thought he wouldn’t be able to hear again, the one he thought he would be dead before he would ever witness echoing in the halls once more.

Eren turned his eyes towards the crowds, his gaze piercing through the gunfire and the Titans falling to the ground and disregarding the shadows his didn’t recognize. But he still recognized a few: Jean with his stupid-ass face, Hange with glasses and a maniac smile and her hair falling out the ponytail, Armin with his brilliant blue eyes and bloodied blond hair, his mouth forming Eren’s name and his eyebrows so horribly crinkled that Eren had always worried he would turn into an old man before he did.

Mikasa with her red scarf, hurrying towards him, her calm face broken by something akin to relief and sadness. He hadn’t seen her look like that in a long time. Not with those large eyes, tight lips, and clenched jaws. In fact, he hadn’t seen her in a long time in general. And he thought it would be longer before he could ever do so again.

But longer wasn’t as long as he thought, as Eren stumbled back in pain. Whether it was in his body or his heart, he wasn’t quite sure. All he knew was the Mikasa wasn’t quite able to catch him when he fell to his knees, but at least her arms were around him when Eren finally registered the tears on his face as he broke down in wretched sobs.

* * *

Amidst the cries, shouts, and screams raging outside the infirmary walls, you could only really process the tight and painful grip on your wrist as John forcefully dragged you down the darkened hallway and your legs barely being able to keep up with his pace due to the lack of use. Your ribcage and broken arm were both protesting loudly, your neck strained but at least braced with the clean support of bandage that Eren had just wrapped not long ago. Oh Eren, you thought as a train of guilt rammed into you again. You really shouldn’t have said that. He already lost so much, and the confirmation of it would be your last regret since you really should have killed yourself in the first place. You could have bit your tongue, strangled yourself with your handcuffs. But John had kept you so drugged, sedated, and weak that even purposefully moving yourself proved near impossible as you were on the brink of unconsciousness.

John’s angry face turned towards the guards behind you as they distorted, his throat screaming, “Guard this fucking door. Don’t let anyone in here, you useless bastards!” He stopped at a heavy metal safe door, getting initial access with his badge and pressing his fingers onto the print pad before the door finally signaled green; he wretched it open while the door groaned in response.

You were tossed onto the cold tile ground when John stepped in behind you, closing the door enough to shut off much of the sound outside, but not enough to seal tightly. His face was tight in rage and disdain as you stumbled up to your elbow, barely able to hold yourself up as your arm shook and was only able to function due to the adrenaline in your body. Your head throbbed, unaccustomed to the sudden rush of blood and energy and disoriented at where you were positioned, but John continued to look down at your silently before a horrifying scowl contorted his face and his suddenly lurched down to grab you by the hair.

“Fucking bitch. What did you do, huh? What the fuck did you do?”

He rattled your skull, pulling out a painful scream from you as his fingers dug into your scalp. If it weren’t for the bandage, he would have already torn through the wound. You blinked back tears as you looked back in his eyes which were nearly white with rage.

“How nice of your friends to all suddenly get here when that fucking Titan came in to talk to you, and you gave him some sappy pep talk that sent him on a rage! Huh?” His last word was punctured with a roar and he tossed you back onto the ground. You barely prevented your head from hitting the tiles before trembling in fear and agony, your body pushed to its near limit. “Fucking spy. We had a fucking mole in here this whole time.”

As John strode past you, you scornfully spat at his shoe and smirked when he paused in incredulity. “You really think I’m scared of you? You think we didn’t know what someone like you would have done? The Titans are crazy but they are not smart. And you, you lunatic bastard, are not better than a filthy rat trying to play wolf when your brain isn’t even fucking big enough for your body!”

A foot kicked your cheek and sent you flying to your other side, and your entire body throbbed in pain. A dry sob escaped you when you felt your head begin to bleed again, but nothing gave you as much satisfaction as the villainous man losing his patience because his plan was finally thwarted. John gave out a frustrated shout as he stomped towards the second closed door, this time typing in a pin on a fingerprint pad and glaring into a peephole that scanned his eye. The sealed door slowly began to slide open with a hissing sigh, and John turned back at you with a wild look on his face, all sense of his normality gone as he peered at you with such a terrifying hunger that you tried to wobble away from him.

“I am not,” he said with a dry laugh, and then grabbed you by the hair again even though you tried to slap him away before he delivered a kick to your gut; you grunted in pain and anger, “I am not going down like this. Wherever the hell I go, you are coming with me.”

John dragged you into the fault, your head dripping a thin trail of blood as you screamed and writhed against his hold, but it was useless against his grip. When he finally dropped you down after pressing a rough thumb into your forehead to draw more red, and you clawed at his face to fruitlessly push him away, he turned towards a small, compact metal box the size of a shoe box. When you blinked, you saw that it was beautiful. Intricate carvings shone dimly despite the brightness of the room, and you could almost feel your blood humming at the intense radiation that was emitted inside the metal vault. It was hot in there. Sweat was already coating his forehead and neck when John smiled at the box, his hand that was covered in your blood lifted beside it as he marveled at its beauty. You hated that look on him. Hated to see him light up at something so beautiful, but so, so deadly.

“You know what this does, f/n? It creates an impact as strong as twenty asteroids. Imagine the Hiroshima bomb but multiply it by 600. Yeah? Like that image? Well, even if you don’t because you are fucking dumb, I’ll tell you – that will wipe out a third of this earth. A third. Can you believe that?” His gave out another long laugh, eyes wide and mouth gaping at you as you looked on at him in terror. “Your blood. Your flesh. You are the reason why I can do this. Thanks to you, f/n, at least I can die with a peace of mind.”

“No. No,” you shook your head, tears streaming down your face as you struggled to pull him away from the box. But John paid you no mind as you were writhing so far away, his hands now holding the box up until you could see the one finger pad that was glowing at his touch. He didn’t look at you any longer.

“I won’t be able to see the day when all humans, all of these pests and parasites, are finally rid of from this dying earth. It’ll start anew one day, but not with me. That’s alright. It’s already good enough that I could take down so many with me to hell.”

“John, no,” you screamed, your throat raw and aching, but you grabbed out for him and your fingers shook in exertion, “please don’t! Don’t!”

“This will be the first time I’ll be glad to see my parents in hell. I’ll tell them, ‘Yeah, I was a Titan, and you should have been too! Imagine all the great things we could have accomplished for being the last people to see the humans go extinct. How wonderful would that have been? What a shame.’”

A pair of boots suddenly stepped into your vision, and your eyes weakly trailed up the legs to see two sheaths on the side that were meant for holding guns, up to the jacket that was covered in blood and ripped on the arms. 

Levi stared back at you, his eyes wide like you’ve never seen them before. It took all you had to not break down in relief; at least glad that you could see his face one last time before everything ended. Everything was going to end.

But the look on his face when he voiced your name showed you that he was going to do everything he could to prevent the end from coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was legitimately the hardest one I've written! So much material... I had an outline for this series and am now wondering how the heck I thought it was possible to write this in 8 chapters.
> 
> It'll be done though. The next one is the last one, and I'm hoping it comes out as soon as possible.
> 
> A big thank you to the heart-warming response of the commentators for the last chapter. I really appreciate your support. And of course a huuuuge thank you to the readers for making this happen anyway. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :)


	8. The Payment

The only time Levi remembered himself losing control was when he looked into the lifeless eyes of his adopted siblings. It wasn’t all that long ago – ten, maybe fifteen years? Just before the monsters called the Titans disappeared from the world. If Furlan and Isabel had been more careful during their looting heist, or if Levi had stopped them from headed towards a wealthy family who was dead only because they were killed by these monsters, then maybe he would have always kept a clean killing streak. Levi had several thieving years, but he was never a murderer. Not until that day and the following when he was filled with vengeance. Had Erwin not taken him under his wings, he probably never would have grown out of that phase.

He was no longer hesitant about killing, not when his occupation was to track down the worst of the worst. But he never lapsed back into being a mindless killer in all these years, though he expected to as he spent all this past decade building up to this moment to crush those monsters into a pulp. Levi had anticipated going berserk when he met them again, looking at each Titan in the eye and saying, “Remember me? Remember the kid whose siblings you tore into halves? I don’t give a shit if you were there, but you’d better remember even after you’re dead. Because when I send you all down there, I’ll never stop hunting you all the way through hell.”

Levi had anticipated almost everything, even if he could fool everyone otherwise. However, there was the emphasis on the “almost”. He had anticipated keeping everyone at an arm’s distant because he knew for a heart as dark as his, no sane human would want it. No sane human would be able to handle the twisted, bordering serial avenger ball of thorns that was in his chest. Nor had he wanted to give it away; it was a hassle to have emotional ties. His moral obligations were already weighted heavily on him, and Levi didn’t want another human burden on his shoulders. 

So he didn’t anticipate this – loving someone as much as he did for his siblings. He didn’t believe that it would be the driving force for his second fall. His mind had been so bent on vengeance that he didn’t realize there was any room left in his brain for another feeling to slither through, but it had, and he wasn’t quite sure if it made him more powerful or weak. Levi didn’t just lose control for anyone like that. He didn’t get close to anyone like that; at least he didn’t think he would. He may have grown attached to you, but to love again?

He was definitely losing control.

A trail of blood splattered from the outer room into the vault, of which the door was slightly ajar and was practically radiating with heat. Three men, heavily armored but pathetically weak-minded with their slow, clumsy reflexes, laid on the floor with their weapons rendered useless on the sides. Levi didn’t know if he killed them or not; he didn’t exactly aim for the vital spots, but reflexes may have kicked in and caused him to shoot them in the head or heart. But he knew the scream, stubborn and spiteful behind the door, and the shouting of a man who had gone insane with his mentality and his plans gone wrong. John Hoover. He should have known. Mikasa never liked him and Levi just assumed that was her always being a bitch, but that girl had strong instincts. They shared the same blood, after all. If only he’d taken out Jaegar sooner, been more assertive with his track and report instead of allowing him to have doubted his worth to the department, he probably would have figured out that Hoover was more involved than he let on. The kids listened to each other, but Levi let that chance go to waste.

Blood burned and throbbed in his veins as he advanced, pressing the first set of heavy metal doors aside and unsheathing both guns from their holders. He primarily focused on hand-to-hand combat when taking on the previous men, thus blood was tricking down his arms and a gash was bubbling up red on his chest as he breathed, but Levi felt no pain. There was only the stunned quiet, the silent rage, as his vision adjusted to see the figure crumpled on the floor behind a second set of doors. A bloodied bandage was unwrapped around your head, your red hand outreached and trembling towards the man whose back faced was facing Levi. It felt so long since he last saw you, especially since when he last did you were radiant and smiling instead of bruised and writhing on the floor. Most importantly, he felt so distressed for so long that the time seemed longer because he was practically anticipating for you to be dead.

Reflexes should have kicked in and he should have just shot John Hoover through the chest, but for a moment he just stared at you, and you looked back. You weren’t smiling, your face stricken with tears, but your wide eyes were shining and in awe when they looked at you. He would have kicked himself in the gut for being the recipient of such adoring, trustful eyes. Levi didn’t deserve it. But he didn’t like that those eyes held the reluctant acceptance of the situation, the feeling that you weren’t going to live past this moment, and that you were just glad to see his face.

It wasn’t characteristic of Levi to feel like breaking down, but it was never characteristic of him to have stayed with you. And thus, it was okay for him to be uncharacteristic when he felt the obligation to keep you by his side, to take on full responsibility for your burdens, and to see you be able to live on because he wasn’t able to protect the two he loved and couldn’t save.

Levi raised his hand, aiming for Hoover’s left shoulder, and the trigger was pulled regardless of the risk he had just taken.

* * *

John couldn’t hear his attacker approaching while he was preoccupied with the humming in his head, both from his own drunken high and the radioactive metal itself, but his head recoiled faster than his brain and he managed to save himself from getting a broken cheek, falling to the ground and taking the bomb with him. It didn’t explode upon collision with the marble floor, but it did vibrate in protest. Pain stung his face before he realized that it was grazed with a bullet, and when he turned with crazed eyes he saw the shocked expression of Levi Ackerman, both guns in his hands and pointed at him but his shot had missed. Levi never missed. It wasn’t his accuracy. It was the radiation itself, generating a field so strong that it repelled even a fast and metallic bullet through a human man’s body.

John’s lips curled and he scrambled back into his feet, grabbing the bomb tightly in his hands. His brain was too crazed to process its haziness, the firing in his neurons going haywire due to the strong magnetic fields in the room and the heat that was almost searing through his skin. His fingers were already blistering from decay. But he was power-hungry, absolutely starved, and he wasn’t going to let a foolish bitch and a self-destructive bastard get in his way. Not when destruction itself was right underneath his fingertips, shining and beautiful and deadly, just waiting to be set off. Almost there, throbbing, and he could feel the clock ticking. Only it wasn’t ticking fast enough.

You had stopped shouting and were also staring with disbelieving eyes which darted between his face and the bomb, as if just waiting for it to blow up in flames. It was the first time he agreed with your sense of bewilderment and panic, for the asset was supposed to go have off by now. Your blood, smeared all across the beautiful glass and metal of the surface, still did not set off any detonation. And that was not part of the plan.

Nevertheless, cornered but not helpless, John hissed and took a step back with the box in his hands. Caught between glaring at either of the pitiful lovers, sweat trickling down his face and into his eyes, he bristled when Levi took a step closer and lifted the bomb higher for them to all see, radiant and pulsing as if it was breathing. Levi immediately paused. “Come closer and I’ll snap this bomb in half. You don’t want to die just yet, do you? Not if you want half the world’s population to die with you in this instant.”

Levi’s glare was deadly, but he kept his guns low at his sides, almost casually, and moved the other way towards you on the floor without breaking eye contact with John. The latter man grinned manically and pressed his fingers tightly against the seal, willing it to open. But still, the bomb did not respond.

“You are too late, Captain,” he said, blinking out sweat and tears from his eyes as his fingers were blistering. “I’ll spare you all the technical details of what this beauty is, but you should be able to tell what your pretty lady gave me: Full-on access to all the Reiss weapons on this continent. Marvelous, isn’t it?”

“And fucking stupid, if you think you’ll stay alive after this,” Levi spat, and John had the galls to release a mirthless laugh.

“Hah, I don’t intend on that at all. I’m bringing all of you with me. I’m cleansing the earth, and taking advantage of all the human mind had to offer to create destructive monsters like these.”

“…Why? Why kill so many people? How did you get so many psychopaths on your side to commit suicide like this?”

“I’m not the only one who thinks humans are a disease, Captain. We’re parasites. We are contaminating everything everywhere we go. We are the ones who made these bombs. People like you and me. There’s no such thing as justice if humans are as cruel as everyone here knows we are. Eventually, everyone deserves to die.”

Levi’s face was a deep, enraged scowl as his hands shook and he uttered, “Who the fuck are you to have the right to decide who lives or not?”

John shrugged, and though he was only half serious, there was no doubt that you believed he was genuine: “Who else but God?”

Levi’s face twisted into something morbid.

“All the children, all the innocent, kind people, and all the animals – what about them?” You began screaming, face angry but still stricken with tears and blood. “They never did anything wrong. How do you justify taking their lives like this?”

“You don’t have to directly do anything wrong to be a perpetrator of something wicked, (F/N),” John responded in annoyance, looking at you as if you were a child yourself. “And the animals are indeed a sacrifice, but a necessary one. As we continue reproducing they would all have been all annihilated soon, anyway. With our footprints, it will eventually be so that only humans will exist in this world. And then there will be war, starvation, envy, and corruption in every corner. And as much as I’d like to see that, there is no other beauty than taking lives directly in your hands and changing the world by yourself!”

You still didn’t understand, but John didn’t give you any more opportunity to as he screeched and dropped the bomb, the bloody piece of metal clanking and rolling across the ground. Levi made a move towards it before noticing the taller man doubling over in pain, grasping his hands together and screaming in agony at the burnt flesh that was bubbling at the skin surface. His raw flesh was fully exposed, angry red and charred and cracked across the entire area. You grimaced upon seeing the actual smoke coming off his limbs and the darkening of his arms, and his face was contorted into harrowed wail.

Levi spared you a look and you glanced at him in panic. Expressionless, he took several steps towards the bomb – and then his hands started shaking. He looked bewildered when the guns literally flew out of his hands and fell to floor near the bomb where it rolled around, as if moved by an invisible force. Levi immediately began to run after the weapons, but before he could move closer, you screamed out to shout at him, “No! Don’t touch it! You’ll die if you do!”

He paused midway, hesitating, and tensed when, through his agony, John was still struggling to pick up the box, his hands trembling and convulsing at the decay. 

But this time Levi moved faster, darting across the room to prevent the other man from finishing his act. Slower and less practiced, John paused in shock when Levi appeared before him in a second and sent a kick to his gut that knocked him to the other corner. He grunted a pain, and from his expression and posture you could only presume several rib cages had been cracked just now. Levi moved in a blur as he sent another kick to his head, knocking some blood out from his mouth. And with the upper hand, he began to beat the man within an inch of his death.

You whimpered in both pain and fear. Levi was a brutal person, but he was not a murderer. He should be keeping John Hoover alive and incarcerating him forever for his crimes, but he was not in the position to kill a defenseless man. Shaking, you slowly crawled up to your hands and knees and spat some blood onto the ground, sweat dripping off of you in sheets and sticking your bandages uncomfortably around your head and neck. “L-Levi,” you strangled out, coughing up reddened liquid as John had become silent from his attacks, near motionless, as if he was enjoying the kill. All you could hear was the humming of the room and the pounding, crunching of Levi’s boots on John’s face and body.

“Stop,” you whispered, crawling closer and upwards until you finally managed to stand up, your entire body screaming a pain. “Stop! STOP IT, LEVI!”

He finally paused, back to you, hands and feet bloody. You had already been sobbing in pain and anger as you stepped closer, each movement an agonizing blow to your body until you could literally feel the vibrating power of the bomb close to your legs. You were shaking and close to collapsing, but your mind was stronger than your bones.

“That’s enough. Please. Get away from him.”

Levi was dazed, and for a moment you worried he actually didn’t hear you. His shoulders were tense but shaking, his hands clenched in tight fists, his breathing labored. It was so unlike him to be such a mindless killer, a murderous monster, and you were just silently begging him to come closer to you so you could hold him. This was not his burden to bear.

“Please, Levi,” you whispered, stopping with the bomb at the toes of your feet. It pulsed at your proximity, as if asking you to touch it. “You can’t do this.”

While he was paused, the buzzing in your blood grew louder, the fire in your veins stronger. You were being called intimately, your fingers automatically reaching out towards the ground and your heartbeat racing upon the feeling of something so close. It was warm but not an unbearable heat; throbbing but not a shock through your body. It was seeking you out, reaching for you, and you were slowly bending down when Levi eventually turned to look at you in shock.

“This isn’t meant for you,” you uttered, almost under your breath, as your fingertip touched the surface of the metal box. It hummed almost in pleasure, and you were oddly soothed by its smooth beauty. The blood on your hands again covered the glass but did not smother its light, and from the corners of your eyes you noticed Levi slowly stepping aside to stare at you. You didn’t have to grasp the bomb; it was small enough to fit in your palm – and stuck to it. It attached to your skin through a gentle contact, holding onto you as if there was some magnetic attraction. The pain in your body was soon forgotten as this sensation numbed you and made you feel like your entire being was thrumming and palpitating to the rhythm of the object in your hand.

“You’re not meant to be the murderer,” you continued murmuring to Levi as you slowly straightened up, eyes widened at the intricate metal box. Something was being sucked into you, igniting fire in your hands, but unlike John you were not being burned. Your skin was fine, your hand itself glowing. Your eyes, when you finally looked at Levi, were terrifyingly bright and beautiful – and inhuman. You were no longer just a woman.

“I’m no monster like you, John, but I know what it’s like being one,” you said, your voice unfamiliar in your ears and ringing in the room. You took several steps closer, noticing the unmoving figure that stared at you through bruised and bloody eyes, and pausing only because Levi was still somewhat there, hovering by your side but hesitant to touch you. 

You pointed an accusing finger at your brother-in-law, the bomb still stuck to you like a moth to its flame, glowing in palpitation. John’s throat swallowed as he stared mesmerized at it, and at you, as if this was only the first time he had ever seen you. Your voice was clear and unfaltering when you spoke again, “But it’s monsters like you that shouldn’t belong in this world. It’s people like you who try to control everything, but in the end, you have nothing at all. It’s vile, pathetic creatures like you who have no right holding something as powerful as this. I’m not saying I have a right, either,” you slowly began to lower yourself down until you were hovering over his motionless body, his face nearly unrecognizable and shining under your light, and your finger pierced his chest, “but I will keep living.”

And the finger sunk in deeper until it burnt a hole at its contact, and John’s skin began to crackle. Dark blisters formed in clusters across his arms, neck, and then up to his face, his jaw slackened to release a silent scream. His skin split open everywhere, revealing raw muscle underneath until even that burned away, and then it was the tendons, the cartilage, the bone, burning and shriveling. His face became skinless, devoid of covering until it was black and red and white. His eyes sunk in, dark and terrified. His teeth showed, and then his skull revealed itself. His hair singed until it burned into ashes and fluttered into the air. His body rotted.

And then John Hoover burned into dust in the quiet of the room.

* * *

There were many casualties. Even with their leader gone, the Titans fought to their last breaths. Armin solemnly looked at the bodies in bags being carried away, some he believed were the enemies’, and some he knew were his own comrades. On one side, Sasha was for once grim and expressionless as she helped package the corpses, and Connie was getting bandaged for a bloody leg that would take months to heal. He saw Mikasa and Eren not too long ago, neither willing to let the other go, the latter trembling and broken for the first time that Armin had seen in years. He already had his time reuniting with Eren, now his friend needed this time alone now with his closest companion, his other half, his last family. To see Eren suddenly turn berserk was something Armin was always worried would happen, but that he prayed wouldn’t. And today was a horrible day. Everything about it was miserable, even though they had won. The bitter taste in his mouth was not going to fade away.

Though you were probably worse for wear. Armin only heard through the grapevines what had happened, but everything was hush about how John Hoover had died. He suspected it had something to do with Captain Ackerman; no one would want to compromise his position, even if he had done something horrible, and he had enough respect that everyone would understand and protect his authority. Even if it meant the Special Investigators would do something questionable or even illegal – you and the captain were alive, and with so many other others killed, no one in the department could handle the loss of Levi either. Everything from now on was so uncertain that every step they were going to take had to be cautious and quiet. All the messy pieces had to come together in some way, and Armin knew for sure that many of them would not actually fit together.

He was already bandaged up, one of the lesser injured, and after helping with some immediate care dragged himself to the emergency vehicles outside where red lights were blaring obnoxiously. Armin’s head throbbed and he just wanted to go home, take a bath and scrub off all this muck and blood, and hold himself in the corner for just a while in peace. Peace, really, was what everyone needed at the moment, and what no one had. Peace, while obtained for the world, what not something currently manifesting in the victims’ immediate lives. In the end, there were no lives to spare, and so many were unnecessarily lost.

Armin’s legs stopped automatically when he saw a shock of blonde, though the figure was obstructed by several urgent care paramedics, and she was mostly covered in white and blood. His own drained from his face after having taken a closer look earlier once Mikasa pulled Eren away – Annie, crumbled on the floor, bruised and hardly recognizable. He couldn’t imagine what state she was in. Probably only half alive and sustained by the liquid that was forcefully pumped in her veins.

If only he could tell others what he knew, Armin lamented. This was even something he tried keeping from Mikasa, though he had half the mind that she was aware. The reasons why Eren had his mark, belonging to those of the Titans, was something he knew Eren wasn’t just quite yet ready to learn but eventually will discover once the commander and captain allowed him to tell. At this moment, Eren was too vulnerable discover that his own father had been one of the monsters, and that eventually led to him and Eren’s mother being brutally murdered by one of his own. It certainly didn’t help that his father was even one of the leaders but was also a traitor. Some sadistic streak on Commander Erwin had placed Eren in this environment, knowing that he would eventually wreak havoc one day and give them a chance to infiltrate. But until then, ignorance was bliss, and with Eren’s drive he would have been the perfect spy with his perfect physical mark. Everything was according to plan.

Although Annie was not; no one had expected her to betray the Special Forces. Strong, reliable, calm, Annie was the ideal substitute for Mikasa had the latter not already been so actively involved that she would immediately be given away. Annie seemed the most enthusiastic she’d ever been to take on a mission, but Armin highly doubted people would expect her to have turned her back against her friends and her partners… he didn’t know what set her off, but that was another thing that made him sad: it was that he genuinely thought that Annie was a friend. And then it turned out she wanted none of them to survive.

His body ached, all over his chest and in his head, and Armin groaned quietly as he trudged towards Eren and Mikasa in the police vehicle. He needed companionship right now. He needed an escape. But there was no doubt that what was real was also a nightmare, and it would haunt him in his dreams for a very long time.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

You were halfway between dreaming and awake at the sound of a pair of front doors closing, and your eyes peeled open to stare at the bedroom door of Levi’s room.

Despite everyone else’s disapproval, Levi was not opposed to the idea of you recovering in his home, now that you were able to walk and eat without assistance or supervision. Your ribs still weren’t fully healed, though most of the outside wounds had now morphed into fading scars. They were ugly, but they were a necessary reminder that every day was a gift, and every moment you spent breathing was an opportunity for you to cherish the life you likely should have lost all those months ago.

The last day of your residence in that horrible hospital room –you had requested for an obnoxious yellow color; any was better than the white that you reminded you of the darkest place- was one of celebration just a week ago, in which those who survived were also recovering mentally, and were surrounding you as if they were a family you never had. There were some faces you admittedly wished you saw, but knew they were not there for a reason. And it was painful practice for you overlooked that. 

Armin, still calm and steady but with less of a spark in his eyes, was the one who gave you the flowers because he had no more physical wounds. He gave you potted ones so that you had no choice but to care for them, and you laughed when he joked that bouquets were dead flowers anyway, and you’d just be lazy with them because they’d just wither in a few days. Besides, you needed something to keep you busy.

Mikasa barely spoke, but she hovered close to your bedside as if she wanted to make sure you were always in her view. She spent a surprising amount of time with you while you were bedridden, apparently having been implored by Historia to care for you in her place while she had been relocated abroad for her safety, at least just for the time-being. Oh how you missed her dearly and wished you could hug her; those confidential video calls just weren’t quite enough. You really hoped you could physically be with someone who understood, but you also knew that if it was to protect Historia, you could give up your life again without hesitation. And Mikasa, of all people, was tasked to prevent you from doing anything reckless. Nevertheless, that did not stop you from crying for days after her reappearance in front of you, those nights of terrible dreams believing that you caused her death finally eased away at her holding your hand while you slept.

Eren was smiling; not the same smile, but close enough, his arm still in a cast –which, apparently, he made worse a few days ago by going to shooting practice without permission- and his green eyes still vividly bright. You were washed with relief at seeing them recovered from their dullness in that captive room. There were still some mysteries left to be unsolved about what exactly happened back on that evening, and that was something you knew he would eventually tell you when he was ready. In fact, when the entire trio was ready. Until then, you left it to them to communicate through and only sought for their presence, being comforted alone by Eren’s smile and the warmth of his fingers.

Sasha, Jean, and Connie weren’t quite the same, having lost so many friends. It took a while for you to be able to look at Jean in the eye again, but he still smiled at you as if you had no fault, though there was something sad in it that you wished you could either hide yourself from or wipe away.

The only one who didn’t seem to have changed was Hange, loud and rambunctious and apparently ruining the surprise that all of them would visit you that day as she hooted down the hallway to your room. Commander Erwin couldn’t make it, having been constantly occupied with the aftermath of the battle. Those who knew about the existence of the bomb remained quiet and even surprisingly understanding towards you by not questioning about the science, though you had the nagging feeling it would come and bite you in the ass later. And you could only imagine Levi standing in the way. Erwin managed to incarcerate the entire Hoover family; how he did it, you did not question, but at least they obtained the ending they deserved by being stripped of all the power and wealth they acquired from working with illegal missiles and war weapons.

Levi was unfortunately also not the one you saw the most, him being so caught up with his duties and demanded to step up as a commander after the loss of so many other authorities. He had been coming to visit you with irritated scowls and a foul mood, but being in each other’s companies seemed to have soothed some of that. You had talked about moving back into his apartment for several weeks, and he didn’t blink an eye when you confirmed that decision that day.

And according to him, the agency was being “fucking retarded” for not being able to make up their mind on whether he should be promoted, or put on probation for having lost his mind during the battle. But unbothered, he had informed you he had taken an “unofficial leave of absence”, meaning that he was literally skipping work until he decided it was best to return. Erwin was not so amused, but he seemed to have bowed back. Though he didn’t show it, Levi was not all that unfazed by the whole incidence and the entire course of events in the past year. He just didn’t show it to others, but you can see it while he rested. There was a new crease on his face, making him look older than he was. He had aged because of the battle. You’d thought that after finally taking down the entire organization in Japan, and thus acquiring revenge, would have lifted some of that burden off his shoulders. But Levi looked so worn as if it was not enough. You knew there was still danger of the Titans beyond East Asia’s borders, but you didn’t want to think about that now. Not when those important to you were still alive, and you wanted to cherish every moment before letting all that negativity resurface again.

Now, the apartment shuddered gently as its front door was shut, and then moments later the gentle padding of feet was heard as you slowly sat up, a bit sore, just in time to see the bedroom entry creak open and a head of black hair poke in, followed by expressionless, slanted eyes. You smiled automatically.

“Did I wake you?” he slowly walked in, one hand in his pocket. You shook your head, stretching your shoulders.

“No, just dozed off a little after reading,” you said, tilting your head towards the small book on the bedside table that was lit by the dim light of the sunrise. Levi took that as a sign to walk closer until he paused at the side of the bed, hovering close to you. “Welcome home. What were you out for?”

“They called me in but I decided to get groceries,” he said flatly, and you snorted, knowing that despite his attitude he most likely still went back to the agency to get some work done. “Yaegar that brat just got his probation lifted. He’ll be back in the field in a couple of weeks.”

“That’s great news. Hope you’re going easy on him.”

He raised an eyebrow, and you rolled your eyes upon the expression with a dismayed sigh, “Did you really just put him back on cleaning duty?”

“I’m taking advantage of the currently minimal manual labor,” was his dry response, and you chuckled quietly before patting the bed beside you. Levi barely paused before settling himself there, and you would have patted yourself on the back to finally have opened him up to more physical intimacy. Between you and what you two went through together, there were no longer any boundaries. You slid your hands up his shoulders and pressed your foreheads together, him smelling like pine and musk, and the warmth of his neck under your fingertips reminded you that he was pulsing and breathing and alive, just the opposite of your worst fears.

“I’ve been thinking… about all those weapons out there.”

“Why? I told you not to,” he cut in, and you shook your head softly.

“Not in that way. More of… how we should deal with the consequences of our actions. We don’t know who, but there are people out there who know about the Reiss weapons. And frankly, they are not all dead.” You looked at him seriously, and he responded to your look with unreadable ones, but to you they were crystal clear. “I want to take responsibility.”

“… Do you want to join the special forces?” his voice didn’t reflect it, but you know his thoughts were disapproving. You tilted your head aside.

“No, not really. But I think I’d like to go to law school, get my hands on bigger resources and connections. Find some other ties. With Historia, we could fix all this, maybe in this lifetime.” You shrugged, aware that you were sounding idealistically hopeful but at least content with the thought. “I’m not going to idly sit by while there’s another chance of people suffering. And you’re all here to support me.”

Levi didn’t immediately respond, but he knew his rejection was not something either of you wanted. He considered this carefully but thoroughly, and finally with a hum said, “I don’t need to tell you what you already know.”

You smiled gratefully, planting a kiss on his nose. “Yeah, thanks.”

After a moment of blissful quiet, you two simply taking each other’s breaths and warmth in, Levi shifted himself in your grasp until he was leaning more over the bed but a bit further from you, his head tilted in consideration. You blinked at him in curiosity, and he finally said, “If you’ve been thinking about the weapons, have you thought about that night?”

“With the bomb?” you clarified, and he affirmed with a nod. “Hmm, I guess – it is hard to remember, and I don’t actually remember all of it. What happened just seemed like a dream. It was like I imagined everything.”

His face told you nothing about that day was imagined, and you smiled grimly as you continued, “That feeling: the one that makes you feel like you have all the power in the world… that you have more than anyone could ever control. It’s a terrible feeling; I never want to feel it again. The greed, the envy, the pride… it was sickening, and no human has the right to acquire that.” You blinked at him widely, as if reliving that day, and said in a quiet voice, “I don’t know if I’ll ever understand what happened in that moment. It wasn’t imagined, but it certainly didn’t seem real. How the fire just lit up in my veins and caused me to burn John Hoover into ashes. How the world didn’t just explode. How I felt like nothing about me was intact.”

You cut off, shuddering, and immediately Levi was pressing his fingers into your shoulder as if telling you to stop. You smiled bleakly at him after a moment, a tear unknowingly slipping out of your eye, and then whispered, “It made me feel so insignificant, so lonely. To have all of that and nothing at all. It’s so inhuman and makes me wonder if I deserve to have a second chance at life.”

“Stop,” his voice came out deep and soft, but clear, and your rambling immediately ceased. You breathed deeply, taking him in and grounding yourself at his presence. Levi was solid and hot under your fingers. “You are not insignificant. Your worth is not something that is defined by others who tried to use you. There’s more.”

Levi’s mouth was soft and slow, deliberate and careful, fierce and calm, as was his heart that pulsed under your fingers when you pressed them there to his chest. He drew back as you breathed, stroking your cheek despite it being covered in tears, and then reassured you again with the look on his face and the following dominance of his body. “At least for me, there’s too much.”

You blinked at him in silent awe as his gaze fluttered over you, suddenly looking so different, so exposed, not anything like the man you’d met at a party and taken home for a one-night stand. The man in front of you had confidence seeping through every pore, but he was intimidating, wasn’t harsh to handle even though most expected him to be a double-edged sword. It wasn’t exactly as if you had changed him, per se; rather, Levi may be more honest with himself and with others. He was slowly tearing down the impenetrable brick walls, allowing you to see through the cracks and dismantle the pebbles and debris. So he was denying himself the reputation of being cruel and cold-blooded, intimidating and sadistic. Levi was more than that, too, and he was perfect for you. He showed you the comforting shadows casted by the light that other people tried to overlook, but you simply wanted to embrace him as a whole.

You cracked a smile before he dove back into you and slowly seeped into your nightmares until there were none. There had been less of them when you slept by him every night, him deliberately laying close even though his own thoughts haunted him in the dark. But the cadence of his breathing and heartbeat soothed you, drawing out an automatic response for you to hum and part your lips for him so his tongue could seek yours, sweeping across your teeth until you felt your ears warm. His fingers laced through yours as you leaned closer, tasting him fully, and in these uncharacteristically gentle moments he held you as if you were a treasure once lost. Seldom was Levi so soft, but he was touching you like you had all the time in the world.

The back of your head eventually quietly hit the pillow as he towered over you, caging you in his arms, as one of his hands lazily began to unbutton his shirt on you with expertise. Your bare legs, clad only with cotton shorts, drew up and tangled between his so you can rub one of your knees against his inner thigh. Your hands wove into his hair, fluttering through straight silky strands, and after unbuttoning you Levi reluctantly parted his lips from yours to glance at you with hooded eyes, ash dark, and your lips curled into a smile as you said with certainty, “I love you, Levi. Endlessly. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Levi didn’t have to speak the words for you to see that he felt the same. His gaze softened, one hand idly rubbing against the hair at your temple where tears collected, and he responded gently, “I’ll always take care of you.”

Words did not have to be exchanged when he kissed your mouth, your jaw, your neck, and sucked your nipples between his teeth. The evening sunlight lit his naked back as you writhed underneath his mouth and touch, his tongue eagerly pleasing you at your core until you were soaked and crying out with your fingers in the sheets. Calloused, rough fingers gracefully played you like a harp, drawing mewls and moans out of you that made you sound inhuman. Despite being fully parted, you were not at all vulnerable, Levi having shielded you from the rest of the world even with his small stature as his powerful, lithe body roamed over yours while you crashed like waves against his mouth.

And the slight bitterness of him on your tongue even comforted you as he stroked your hair encouragingly, your cheeks hallowed to suck him in and your fingers roaming over whatever you couldn’t encase with your lips. His cock, long and hard on your tongue, pressed into you in a manner reminded you of Levi’s inherent forthright personality. He was all substance, no fluff; he never held back and his sharpness could hurt, but he was willing to dull his blades for the selective people. He was molding himself into you like the blood running in your veins, thick and warm and composing of every fiber of your being. And for whatever offspring you would have, or whether you would have any at all, would also be created from the same ice cold fire and passion that ignited every flame.

His merge into you, impaling you with every stroke, compelled you to fold yourself around him until there was no such thing as space between your bodies and breaths. Every muscle in his body, every bone of his structure, and every nerve of his mind were enveloped into yours as your fingers laid claim to all that laid under his skin. Warm and rigid, Levi’s cock plunged into you like a plug shutting off all access to your core until the only one that could fit in your mind was him. His hips rocked with fuel that was provided by every moan he drew out, every scream he pulled from your throat, sharply hitting you until your thighs felt bruised and sore but pleasure inundated your stomach.

And when he thrusted faster, harder, and deeper, you were halfway between dream and consciousness before realizing it was your desperate voice crying out at him to do so, demanding him to push everything he had into you and use you until you were gone. It wasn’t as if sex with him never felt like he was fucking you to near death; you could recall, if you wanted to, all the times he plunged into you through the night that you were on the brink of passing out before being awakened again by the rough entry of his dick into your core. But it was that this time, Levi was making love, long and strong and crushing into you as if literally trying to merge your bodies into one. You were prone to making him gentle, encouraging him with your blissful sighs and heavy groans that he had no desire to pound into you until you were screaming into the ceiling. Instead, Levi was sending you tumbling through pleasure again and again just by encasing your body entirely under his, holding you as if you were a part of one whole that had reunited after years. His breath in your ear and lips on your cheek made you remember that the heart in your chest was now within his hands, throbbing and vibrant like the bomb you once held, but this time it was protected and right. Levi was the rightful owner, the sole heir. And he gave you his own as he plunged deep and deliberate until you both came with a cry, his release coating your insides until they were warm and satisfied and you forgot about everything except the man in your arms.

During your sleep, you remembered the gold of your family ring glistening under the sun the day you rediscovered it, and you mused at the irony of it all: That each event you thought was insignificant was tethered across space and time and threw you into a chaos you never imagined ever experiencing. That you could not simply say no to yourself and walk away without responsibility. That you had more ties holding you down than you could ever cut away from.

That the mysteries of your family may always remain unsolved, at least for some, and you still had struggles and terrors to face despite all that you had already experienced. People say that once you reached your lowest point, things could only go up from there. They were wrong. Your lowest point may not just be one instantaneous region; it could last for a long time. It could return when you least expected it. Every human during moments of suffering believed it could be the worst. Thus, could you ever fully extract yourself from at least the memories of the tragedies, reliving those moments even if you were not in it but still being able to feel the raw pain?

In the end, even your self-identity was relative. You may have believed you were someone independent just a year ago, and that nothing with your blood and name really mattered to you as a person. But others did not see that. Others took you in from a different light. Your family, your friends, and even Levi – they all saw yourself as someone different from what you thought you are made of. And you needed to learn to accept that and morph yourself around what others expected, all the while maintaining your sanity and personal will. At least, you needed to do all this for the ones you knew were worth it.

After your sleep, the golden ring was gone. Instead of its simple light under the sun that would haunt you in your nightmares, it was the silver and crystal of diamond that caught the moon as it was rising, watching you smile at the man of your dreams because you were no longer frightened and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND CEASE. Tis the bittersweet end. I am so sorry this ended up being so late -- college is still hard, even after three years. And I've got so many ideas running through my brain it was hard to get back into something as serious as this. I feel like this chapter could have been wrapped up a little bit more cleanly, but sorry, I have no scientific reason as to why the bomb turned into magical fire voodoo in your hands.  
> JUST KNOW THAT YOU ARE SPECIAL, OKAY? Okay.  
> Anyway, I so appreciate all of you for following this series. It was seriously hard work and it's been forever since I've actually finished an entire piece of writing, from beginning until the end. I can definitely see the pleasures of doing one-shots now. Hmm... it'll be a while before I can write another entire multi-chapter series.  
> Kudos to you for reading all the way to this point. And to all my beautiful readers, thank you so much for this amazing journey. Here is to the new year of 2018!!!! I hope to see y'all again :)


End file.
